Her
by A Queen of Witches
Summary: Ambushed on the way back to Thebes, Carol awakens to find herself in Isis's clutches and at her mercy. Unfortunately Isis has no mercy. She escapes with her life but is left haunted by her ordeal, and Isis is hunted by Ismir who seeks vengeance on her. Can they ever reconcile or will one of them have to die? Ismir/Carol/Isis. Darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

****Hi everybody! If there even is anyone XD. Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Ismir and Carol and...ISIS? WTF is she on?" Well, I can explain.****

 ** **Sometime after reading Ouke no Monshou I was innocently minding my own business when suddenly I was possessed by an unholy demon with a penchant for writing horribly screwed-up crackfics with screwed-up crack pairings for non-existent fandoms.****

 ** **So if you hate yuri then please read no further because this story has it. Any reviews (if I even get any) are probably going to be flames but I will regret nothing! That being said constructive criticism would be preferable to being fried.****

 ** **On the other hand if you do happen to have something nice to say then please feel free! :D I would really, really appreciate it.****

 ** **Just in case anyone is uncertain, this fanfic takes place after Carol travels to ancient Egypt for the third time. In this scenario Ari was successful in her attempt to capture her in chapter 41.****

 ** **Rated M for torture and sexual assault.****

 ** **Here goes nothing.****

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pain.

That was the first thing Carol noticed upon waking from her unnatural slumber.

Pain everywhere; in her limbs, in her abdomen, in her chest but worst of all in her head. It felt like her skull was being repeatedly smashed against a stone wall. She feared might throw up from the agony.

This was worse than the time Ismir had flogged her, worse than when Memphis had broken her arm, worse even than when she had been bitten by that Egyptian cobra and nearly died.

She couldn't see anything; after she struggled to open her sore eyes there was still nothing but blackness. Nor could she move her arms, which she discovered after she tried to do just that. The only thing she could even hear was a loud obnoxious ringing. She began to panic. Had she lost her sight and hearing forever?

 _ _What happened to me?__

The last thing she could recall was her and Luca fleeing from those bandits that had ambushed them in the desert. They had attempted to run from them while Unus held them off, but one had managed to get past him and must have caught up with her. She tried to remember what happened after that but there was nothing.

Judging from that and the still severe pain in her head, it appeared that she had been knocked out and probably drugged too. But had Luca been able to rescue her, or had she been captured? Had he even managed to get away himself? She would never forgive herself if he had been hurt or killed trying to protect her. She wasn't worth dying for.

Who was responsible anyway? She knew that now she was Queen of Egypt there must be many people who wished to capture her. To make matters worse, whoever it was clearly didn't care for her physical well-being considering the brutal way she had been caught.

She was only just beginning to regain her senses. The ringing in her ears slowly subsided and she finally began to see some light much to her relief. It appeared she hadn't been permanently damaged after all.

As her vision returned to her, she blearily looked around her surroundings. She was lying in a large hall lit by torches. Judging by the hieroglyphics and artwork on the walls she was still in Egypt at least. The only windows in the room were high above her out of reach, and she could see the starry night sky through them.

This meant that at least several hours or even days must have passed since she fell unconscious as it had been midday last time she remembered. The cold night air drafting in through the windows caused her to shiver slightly and she attempted to wrap her arms around herself in an effort to warm up only to discover to her horror that she still couldn't move them. Looking down, she learned why.

Her wrists were tied down, as were her ankles, to what appeared to be a stone table...or she realized with even more fear, an altar. Looking around the hall again, her suspicions were confirmed. Considering the giant statue of Amun that looked down on her, the shelves on the walls that held jars of incense and statuettes of various gods, and that the hieroglyphics were mainly prayers and hymns, it appeared that the building she was in now was in fact a temple and it wasn't one she had been in before.

This and the fact that they had been ambushed while travelling through Lower Egypt meant that surely the one who had kidnapped her was...

"We meet again, Carol."

Her hard beating hard in her chest, Carol turned around to look at Isis.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had last seen her, storming out of Thebes vowing revenge on her and Memphis but it seemed like far longer. Carol could scarcely recognize her as the lovely and refined young lady who she had once considered a sister. There was nothing but hatred in Isis's eyes now; hatred, fury and contempt.

Yet she was still every bit as beautiful as Carol remembered; her long, shining black hair; her dark mysterious eyes; her slender but curvaceous body, so much more womanly than her own child-like figure.

The shadows cast by both the moonlight and the flickering light from the oil lamp she was carrying only seemed to flatter her beauty more. How could such a cruel woman be so beautiful?

 _ _Egyptian cobras are beautiful too though,__ Carol thought sadly, __Beautiful, but deadly.__

"Isis?" She had never felt so frightened of anyone in her life. It seemed ironic, how Isis could be so different from the benevolent and caring goddess that she had been named after.

Isis continued, barely acknowledging Carol's fearful addressing of her.

"I heard from Ari that the new Queen of Egypt had been captured and I rushed straight over...That being said, I have never seen anyone who looks less like a queen," she declared, looking Carol up and down with scorn in her expression, setting the lamp down on a nearby table.

"Had some seer told me two years ago that a slave girl like you would be taking my rightful place as Egypt and Memphis's queen, I would have had their tongue cut out for blasphemy."

"That's probably why none of them told you," Carol muttered to herself.

Unfortunately Isis heard her. Her eyes flashed with anger and she struck the girl across the face.

"Do not try to get smart with me, little girl," she snapped. "Do you wish to the share the fate of Princess Mitamun?"

Carol's already pale face paled even more, and she shook her head silently.

"Good girl," Isis said softly yet mockingly. "It seems you are beginning to learn now. It would make things easier for us both if you showed me the respect I am owed. Do not get me wrong however-" her expression became even more malicious "You __will__ die tonight, that is certain. But how quick and pleasant your death is depends mainly on you...and myself."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Carol in a small voice, her heart sinking like a stone thrown into the Nile. Isis was going to kill her. She knew that the priestess hated her but a naïve part of her had still hoped she wouldn't go that far.

"What I mean, is __why__?" Isis cried, her demeanor suddenly changing from cold superiority to one of lamentation, "Why did he choose __you,__ a mere slave and a foreigner over me, his own sister? What is it __you__ have that I do not, that he could not simply take you as a concubine and be happy with that? Just because you are __different__ does not mean you should be queen! Blonde hair does not a goddess make!"

"But he loves me," protested Carol. "We love each other, and it's not only because of how I look but because he loves me for who I am as a __person__."

Isis laughed humorlessly, her former façade of confidence returning to her as quickly as it left.

"He is infatuated with you, that is all. What other reason could there be? He barely even knows you. He does not know who you are or where you came from. He does not know the truth about you, that you are not a goddess but merely a spoiled little girl from the future, a barbaric and uncivilized society. If he knew the truth about you he would lose all interest. But he knows nothing about you and that is the only reason he cares."

Isis drew dangerously close to Carol, and she whispered in her ear. " _ _I__ know you better than he does."

"N-no, it's not true!" Carol choked up, tears starting to fall from her big blue eyes. Because for all of the cruelty in Isis's words, she couldn't help but wondering if she had a point. Would Memphis still love her if he knew she wasn't a goddess but only a human?

"It __is__ true!" insisted Isis, her face triumphant at the misery she was causing the poor girl in front of her. "And once you are dead, he will know you are no goddess but the most lowly of humans!"

"Don't you want him to be happy?" sobbed Carol. "If you kill me, he won't be happy! If you loved him you would respect his wishes!"

"Oh, but you do not understand," said Isis, pulling Carol towards herself and cradling her in what could be mistaken as a comforting gesture but they both knew it was anything but.

"It is __because__ I love him that I do this. He does not know what is right for him. Yes, he will be heartbroken by your death. He will be resentful towards me because I did not let him have what he wanted. But children also get angry when they are not given what they want...even though it is for their own good. What kind of sister always lets her little brother have his way? Once his heart has healed and he stops mourning he will realize that __I__ am the one he is supposed to be with, the one the gods intended him to be with. He will recognize that his great "love" for you was nothing more than short-lived lust and he will thank me for putting a stop to his foolishness."

"You're delusional," said Carol, eyes dry again as she glared at Isis in utter disbelief at what she was hearing. "You're comparing him to a __child.__ Don't you have any respect for him at all?!"

She shrieked the last part, her voice echoing though the temple. Her voice sounded shrill, babyish and not in the least bit threatening but she didn't care.

She was just so angry at how unfair it was. Isis had been the one who brought her here in the first place! She had begged her to return her, and if only she had then she probably would have had her wish of marrying Memphis. She only had herself to blame for losing him, and now she had to take it out on __her__!

Even Isis looked shocked at her outburst, for Carol had seldom shown anger towards her before.

Her expression soon hardened again however and Carol knew she was in big trouble.

The priestess seized Carol's hair, pulling her head back so far the girl cried out in pain. She held a knife in her hand; Carol wasn't sure whether she had been carrying it on her the whole time or whether it was a ceremonial blade that was stored near the altar, but it was now being pressed into her throat and drawing blood.

"You forget your place, Carol," Isis said quietly, her voice gentle but terrifying at the same time. It was then that she raised the blade.

Carol screamed, sure that Isis would plunge it into her chest and rip her heart out like she had seen happen to the wretched assassin in her first journey to ancient Egypt.

However, she did not.

Instead she brought the knife to the collar of the linen dress Carol wore, and in a single motion cut the entire garment off her. Carol gasped in shock as she attempted to cover herself but was unable to as her arms were still tied.

Isis smirked at Carol's obvious mortification. She walked over to where she had put down the lamp and picked it up again before returning to her side, her merciless eyes running up and down the girl's body.

Carol shuddered under the priestess's intense gaze.

"Isis...w-why are you looking at me like that? What are are playing at?" she asked, her voice shaking in her discomfort. The look that Isis was giving her was not unlike how Mimi would look at a bird she was about to pounce on.

"Perhaps I am simply curious...curious as to why my brother finds you so alluring," said Isis nonchalantly. Reaching out, she began to caress the girl's shoulder, and felt her tremble under her touch.

"Really, I have seen twelve-year olds with more developed figures than you," she commented spitefully, lowering her hand to caress one of Carol's small breasts.

Her eyes widened in shock at her actions. She gasped slightly as Isis's thumb lightly circled her pink nipple.

It was then that Isis dug her nails in her skin, squeezing as hard as she could. Carol gasped again in pain.

"St-stop it, please!" she begged, her eyes watering slightly. "You're hurting me, please Isis..."

Isis humored her, moving her hand away from her breast to trace her thigh instead.

"You do have the most enviable skin, however," she admitted "I could spend my entire life in darkness...but my skin would never be as white and pure looking as yours..." She sighed in longing, looking down at her own beautiful bronze hands.

"I despise it when people have better things than me," she said bitterly, looking at Carol's fearful eyes again, her expression scaring the American girl more than anything else she had done so far.

"I wonder...how that lovely flesh would look if it was burned black, and dark with blood..." She lifted the oil lamp, its light illuminating Carol's terrified face as she realized what Isis was about to do.

"NO, please don't, I beg of you..." she pleaded, struggling desperately against the ropes that bound her and the tears starting up again.

With a sadistic smile, Isis tipped the lamp slightly, letting a small amount of the boiling oil fall onto Carol's bruised breast.

Her scream of agony was like the sweetest music in Isis's ears. She watched in sickening fascination as the girl's skin blistered, its white perfection marred. She waited calmly for Carol's sobs to die down slightly, relishing the sound, while stroking the girl's hair as though to console her.

Carol turned her now red eyes to Isis beseechingly, hoping in vain that she would be shown mercy, but it was not to be. Isis had decided that it was time for her to have another drop of pain, this time pouring it on her flat stomach.

Carol screamed again, being even more vocal.

"Please, no more! Please Isis, I beg you! Please stop! PLEASE!"

Her pleas fell upon unconcerned ears as Isis continued her abhorrent game, gradually pouring more and more of the scorching substance onto Carol's flesh, and the girl's screams grew louder and more desperate. Her screams reached their peak around the sixth drop, at which point she seemed to have stopped appealing to her and, perhaps beginning to lose her mind in her excruciation, began crying out for her family instead.

"Ryan! Rody! Dad! Mom..."

Isis sneered pitilessly. If only her traitorous people could see their so-called goddess now! Screaming for her mother like a pathetic little girl! Growing sick of Carol wailing the names of people who were not her, she struck her again.

"Shut up," Isis said harshly, snatching the girl's throat and gripping it so tightly she choked. "Your father is dead. Your mother is not here. She is three thousand years away in the future, and you are not with her. You are here with me. You will __die__ here with me. Your heart will be burned on the ceremonial altar and you will perish forever!"

She laughed callously at the despair on Carol's darkening face.

"You will never see your family again!"

With that, she released Carol's throat but before she even had time to regain her breath Isis poured the oil again, this time onto her already bruised and bloodied neck.

She was rewarded with the loudest, most agonized scream yet. Her ears rang from the sound but she did not care. Eager in her desire to cause more pain to Carol she resumed the process.

Finally after the eleventh drop the screams faded into pitiful weeping. Her once flawless skin was now covered in dark red burn marks, decorating her neck, torso and thighs. The priestess admired the effect.

Although she was no longer screaming, Carol's doe-like eyes still continued to plead for mercy when they looked at her. Isis had to laugh. This stupid girl __still__ nursed the hope that she might receive forgiveness, from her? She should show her how ridiculous she was to think that way.

"This lamp still has plenty of oil left," she taunted, holding it in front of Carol's face. "I am sure all of my problems would be solved if I just emptied the rest of it on that pretty face of yours...it would not be so pretty then. I doubt Memphis would want you any more, nor that Hittite prince, nor any of your other gullible admirers."

It was a ghastly threat but Carol's reaction was disappointing. Instead of the further pleas for mercy that Isis was anticipating, she said nothing. She only continued to gaze at Isis with those reproachful blue eyes as though resigned to her fate and waiting to see whether the sentence would be carried out.

 _ _What is the point?__ Carol thought, as she looked into Isis's cruel eyes. It didn't matter what she said or did. Every reaction was the wrong one with Isis. __She hates me. She hates me for existing and will make me suffer either way.__

 _ _Oh why, why,__ why _ _does she have to be so cruel?__

If Isis was going to disfigure her then she would certainly not give her the satisfaction of seeing any more of her tears!

Shockingly enough this approach seemed to be somewhat effective. After staring back at Carol for several moments, something in her malevolent expression changed; whether for better or for worse she didn't know. Then to Carol's surprise she dropped the lamp to the floor.

It shattered, the noise echoing through the temple, but Isis didn't appear to care.

She wrapped her arms around Carol in what again appeared to be a gesture of mock consolation, her fingers entwining themselves in her golden hair. But she did not stop there.

Bringing her mouth to the girl's neck, she ran her tongue over the fresh burn mark until her neck was clean of all the oil and blood.

This made the pain even worse for Carol, as the warmth of her tongue only increased the heat in the wound causing it to burn more fiercely than ever. However, to her disturbance she found that the feeling was not entirely unpleasant.

Once she had finished with the neck, Isis moved onto her shoulder, again licking it clean of all the oil. She continued like this with all of the scalded areas of skin on her body.

As she did this Carol remained silent, her mind buzzing with confusion at her actions. What was her game this time?

She winced self-consciously when Isis reached her thigh, her silky hair brushing against her. Noticing Carol's embarrassment, she took a particularly long time with this one. By the time she was finished Carol's thigh was wet from her saliva, goose bumps appearing where she had been touched. All that was left now was her breast, which she had been dreading the most.

She suspected that was why Isis had left it for last. Feeling more humiliated than she had ever had before she closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she was anywhere but where she was now.

Nothing she did could escape Isis's attention and this small action certainly didn't. The priestess snickered, and gripped Carol's chin in her hand.

"What is the matter, Carol?" she cooed at her, her face so close to hers that the girl could feel her breath. "Are you __frightened__? Do you not enjoy what I am doing?"

Carol refused to answer her, trying to turn her head away. This did not sit well with Isis, whose nails began to dig into her face. The pain this caused was barely noticeable compared to the agony she was already feeling.

"Cat got your tongue? This is so unlike you, Carol. When I knew you in your own time you never knew when to be silent!"

She suddenly yanked Carol's hair hard, causing the girl to yelp in spite of herself.

"Now, __that__ is more like it," said Isis, pleased to have invoked a reaction from the girl, "I want to hear more of that from you. Because your anguish is such a lovely sound..."

With that she lowered her head and took Carol's breast in her mouth, greedily sucking on her stinging flesh.

Carol struggled in her arms as she tried to escape from her assaulting mouth, but she had nowhere to move. The feeling was almost too much to bear. She couldn't understand why the priestess was doing this. She was in love with Memphis, hated her, had horribly tortured her, and yet now she was doing things to her that one would usually only do to a lover.

She was going this far just to shame her? She never thought a fellow woman could be so depraved.

Even Isis herself was unsure how they had ended up here. She had not intended on doing anything like this when she had apprehended Carol earlier. Her only intention had been to sacrifice her to the gods immediately, the only question being what method of death she would receive...but things had taken a different turn.

All she knew was that she was having more fun tormenting this defenseless girl than she had had in a long time.

She flicked her tongue over Carol's nipple, feeling it harden and hearing the girl whimper- whether it was in pain, pleasure or embarrassment she did not know. Still, she found the thought of Carol unwillingly experiencing pleasure from what she was inflicting on her amusing and somewhat inviting.

Encouraged, she continued to tease her breast with her mouth and tongue while cupping her other breast in her hand, inciting further whimpers from the girl. She then decided to go even further.

Moving her other hand from Carol's hair, she began to massage her inner thigh instead. Carol's breath hitched at this new action, and she gazed at Isis in fearful anticipation at what was going to happen next. Surely she wasn't going to...?

Her fears were confirmed when Isis pressed her hand between her legs, against her sex.

"Ah!" she gasped, attempting once again to wriggle away from her, without success.

"Hmm, still dry," Isis commented as she pressed her hand harder against her "That just will not do."

She rubbed her finger against Carol's clitoris, causing the girl to start her mewling again, only in an entirely different way now.

"Ah, Isis! St-stop..."

She was definitely not crying out in pain this time. Isis was still finding her reaction immensely satisfying however. She continued to caress the girl's most intimate area while enjoying the sweet sounds of protest that were coming out of her silly little mouth.

She began to feel some moisture on her fingers, Carol's body apparently reacting to her touch despite her objections. Feeling victorious, she slipped a finger into her tight, wet opening.

Carol gasped again, her cheeks burning crimson at this unwanted intrusion. Never in her life had she ever been this intimate with anyone. In fact, other than the kisses that she had shared with Jimmy and then with Memphis, she had never really had any sexual experience at all. To suddenly be subjected to this treatment against her will was a humiliating experience, even when it was by someone of her own gender.

She flinched as Isis thrust her finger deeper into her, sliding it in and out of her. Though it wasn't actually painful, it wasn't comfortable either. She pleaded again, struggling to form the words.

"Please...stop..don't do th-ah!"

Isis had added another digit. Carol attempted once more to wriggle away from her, to get them out of her but they moved with her, stretching apart inside of her.

She shuddered at the sensation, her expression feverish and her dazed blue eyes meeting Isis's golden black ones. She couldn't deny it now; she was certainly feeling something other than pain and fear, and she was ashamed to even think it.

As though reading her thoughts Isis smiled serenely at her, her eyes completely soulless. She felt her scrape her nail along her inner wall and arched her back, a moan of unwanted pleasure escaping from her.

Isis laughed, what would have been a charming sound had Carol not known how inhuman she was, and she softly stroked Carol's cheek.

"Do you __really__ want me to stop, little Carol?" she asked, her tone playful but with an undertone of menace.

"Yes...yes...I-" she began, but then Isis brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside her and she immediately threw her head back and cried in sheer pleasure as her juices drenched Isis's hand.

She looked smug.

"What was that you were saying, Carol?" she asked in a saccharine tone. "My, it appears you really are a lustful little thing. A harlot such as yourself is hardly suitable to be queen of Egypt...Never mind, you will not be for much longer..."

Carol tried defend herself against her vile words, but was unable to speak properly between her enraptured moans.

Isis chuckled darkly. She suddenly withdrew her fingers from Carol, and the girl blinked in surprise. She looked fearfully at Isis, half-relieved that she was no longer being violated but scared of what the evil princess was planning on doing to her next. Was she going to murder her now?

"Oh do not look so disappointed, little girl," Isis said not very reassuringly when she saw Carol's fright.

"I have not finished with you yet...and I am sure you will love what I have planned for you..."

Carol's heart seemed to stop beating at that. __No, what could she possibly want to do to me now...?__

Licking her fingers, Isis made her way over to the shelf that held the statuettes. Carol did not let her eyes leave her, her heartbeat increasing rapidly as she wondered what the Egyptian princess was scheming.

Standing before the gods and goddesses, she was sure that Isis could have been one herself. Even as she watched the priestess coldly dictate her fate she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she was still painfully aware of the unresolved ache between her legs.

She was unsure what Isis was up to. She appeared to be browsing as she looked at the figures of the deities that were displayed there. Eventually she chose one and, with a self-satisfied smirk, began to make her way back to her side.

Then with icy terror Carol realized what her next ordeal was going to be.

 _ _But she can't!...She's a priestess, and this would be sacrilege of the worst kind...__

"Isis...please don't..." she begged for what surely must have been hundredth time, now meaning it more than she ever had.

Isis ignored her, holding the idol in her hands to the light as she addressed the deities.

"Great Gods and Goddesses of Egypt, accept this blood offering from an untainted maiden..."

Carol's eyes widened in horror at her words, her fear confirmed, and she thrashed desperately against her bonds while screaming at the top of her lungs for help.

Isis snickered at her naivety. She should have figured out by now that no one would save her. Everyone in the temple worked for her, after all. It was about time she gave up and accepted her fate.

Laying her hand on Carol's thigh, Isis placed the figurine at her still wet entrance.

"I would stay still if I were you," she advised her, as the girl continued to struggle without success, "Otherwise this may tear your insides...not that it matters to me, of course."

Without making any attempt to be gentle, she shoved the figure inside her. To her satisfaction she found that her virgin body resisted the intrusion and pushed it harder, forcing it in as far as it would go.

Carol's eyes filled with tears of pain as she tried to accommodate it. She felt like she was being impaled and judging by the blood that was now seeping out of her that might not have been far from the truth.

She screamed when Isis twisted it, feeling it scrape against her and sure that she was being ripped inside.

"Please...please take it out," she wept, her thighs stained red "It hurts so much..."

Isis laughed at her pain. She gave the idol another hard shove, inciting another agonized shriek from Carol as it hit against her cervix. Keeping it there for a minute, she then slowly pulled it out. She barely had time to feel the relief from its absence before Isis had thrust it in again, causing her to cry again.

It didn't hurt quite as much this time however, her body having adjusted more to its size. With the blood and cum dripping out of her lubricating it, the priestess repeated this action over and over, until Carol was once again trying to keep herself from moaning. The pain was still there but she found that the pleasure was beginning to overrule it and it sickened her that she could possibly get such a feeling from an act as awful as this.

After a while she could feel her climax approaching and tried to fight it, hoping that she could retain what little was left of her pride. Noticing this from the girl's panting and rising temperature, Isis smirked. Caressing Carol's hair, she murmured to her.

"Do not fight it, Carol. Instead, embrace it. After all, this is the last good thing you will ever feel..."

Not even this reminder of her impending death was able to stop her pleasure. It was only increased when Isis took her breast in her mouth again, her teeth grazing her sensitive nipple.

Writhing in a combination of pain and ecstasy she finally succumbed, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave that washed away all of her agony and left her only with the feeling of euphoria, her senses tingling with it. It seemed bizarre that such a heavenly sensation could arise from this hellish ordeal, and for a moment she forgot entirely about the danger she was in as she wished for this bliss to last forever.

Isis released Carol's breast and gazed down at her captive with amusement as she withdrew the figure from her. She was still panting from her climax, her snow white chest heaving and her skin damp with sweat. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at her but did not appear to see her, taking on a glazed appearance.

Witnessing Carol in this state was causing Isis herself to feel a strange longing that she had not felt before. Sure that she had gone too far to stop now anyway, she reached for her own dress and began to undo it...but there came a sudden interruption.

"Your Majesty! There is an emergency outside-oh!"

Jumping in shock, Isis turned to look at the speaker. It was one of the temple's priestesses in training, a girl who must have been only a couple of years younger than Carol. Eyes lingering on the bloodstained idol in Isis' hand and the blood still oozing out of Carol, she looked absolutely horror-struck.

"Yes? What emergency?" Isis asked her, as though there were nothing out of the ordinary about the situation.

The serving girl swallowed nervously, looking like she was considering running out of the room again without saying anything but then forced herself to continue.

"Bandits are trying to attack the temple...the guards are dealing with them but the priestesses are also panicking and I was told to inform you..."

Isis looked furious for a second but then her expression calmed.

"Very well. I will go out to address the situation as soon as I can."

Still nervous, the serving girl remained where she was as though unsure what to do.

"Um...should I go and tell them that you are on your way? Your Majesty?"

"Do as you wish," replied Isis, her voice disinterested as she turned away to return the still-bloody statuette to the shelf that she had taken it from.

Looking immensely relieved, the girl began to head for the door clearly desperate to get out.

Carol watched her go, having begun to recover from the stupor that Isis' actions had placed her in. She too was relieved that the girl had not been punished for her act of interloping. Perhaps Isis was finally beginning to calm down. She could hope.

Then her hopes were dashed when she saw what the princess was doing.

She had put the idol back in its place and taken one of the clay jars of incense. However as it turned out when she emptied it onto the floor, the jar didn't actually contain incense. What it did contain was an Egyptian cobra, uncoiling itself and hissing in anger. It looked at Isis with expectant eyes as though waiting for some kind of order.

It got one. Without a word Isis pointed to the retreating servant.

In a flash the cobra was hot on her heels. Carol cried out a warning to the girl but by then it was too late. The serpent struck, sinking it's fangs into the unfortunate girl's ankle. She shrieked in pain and fright as she collapsed to the ground and the snake lunged again, this time going for her face.

It did not end there, the cobra attacking again and again until Carol lost count. Her own screams of horror almost drowned out the serving girls screams of agony. She looked to Isis to see that she once again had that sadistic smile, enjoying the torment that both girls were suffering because of her.

How she had ever thought that Isis was good person, only the goddess Isis herself could know.

After what seemed like forever but could only have been a couple of minutes Isis appeared to grow bored of this latest entertainment. Strangely enough the snake seemed to share her sentiment as it stopped attacking and slithered its way back to her, leaving the girl in an unrecognisably mangled heap on the ground. When the cobra reached her she picked it up without fear and placed it back in the pot it came from.

As though there had been no interruption she returned to Carol's side.

Her fear of Isis had increased tenfold if such a thing was possible, for it had become apparent at this point that not only was she entirely heartless but that her supernatural powers were even stronger than she thought. It was the only explanation for what she had just witnessed.

Trembling, she mustered up the courage to speak to her.

"W-why did you do that?" she asked her tearfully, "She d-didn't do anything to you; sh-she was only following orders..."

"No she was not. I myself specifically ordered that I not be interrupted for any reason yet she did not even knock before coming in and saw too much. I have no need for a servant who disobeys me," said Isis coldly. She looked towards the temple door, frowning slightly.

"Still, this is bad news. Those bandits must be stopped by all means and the priestesses need to get a hold of themselves. This situation clearly cannot be rectified without me. I had better go."

She looked back at Carol, a radiant smile on her face that completely contrasted with her character.

"As for you Carol, because you have entertained me so much tonight I have decided to be merciful."

Surprised at this statement, Carol hardly dared to hope. Which was just as well when Isis continued.

"I will let you choose how you will sacrificed. You can think about that while I am gone!" Leaning over, she kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be back soon, so do not get too comfortable."

With that she turned away and strode out of the hall, leaving Carol with no one but the dying serving girl for company.

She was twitching and whimpering pitifully in pain and appeared to have lost all of awareness of her surroundings. Carol wished she could cover her ears so she didn't have to listen to the horrible sound of her death. Surely she couldn't have much longer left to live; most people would perish within the hour just from receiving one bite.

Sure enough after a few minutes the girl had gone still and there was silence. Carol was alone once more.

She broke down then, hyperventilating because of how hard she was sobbing. She had never felt so alone in her life. She could feel nothing but despair now, and shame.

It was only a matter of time before Isis returned and then she would die. Even the "merciful" offer that Isis had given her did little to comfort her as she couldn't think of a painless death.

And she didn't want to be killed at all. She wanted to see Memphis again. She had not even been able to complete the wedding ceremony before that lion had snatched her away.

Her family and friends would never see her again either if she died here. They would spend the rest of their lives not knowing what had happened to her, not knowing that she had died three thousand years before they even existed...

 _ _Help me...Please, someone save me! Goddess Isis, please hear my prayer...__

But then again, even if she was rescued her life would be forever ruined. Although she longed to see him, she doubted she would be able to look Memphis in the face any more after what Isis had done to her. How would he react if he knew? Would he be more furious with Isis or with her?

It didn't matter anyway. He would never know. Isis would be sure to keep the truth from him. Perhaps he would get over her disappearance and marry Isis anyway, and she would get her wish. She felt nauseous at the very thought.

 _ _It would have been better if I never came here. Why did she bring me here if she didn't want me here?__

She continued to pray, but by now she didn't even know what she was praying for.

* * *

 ** **Yup, I'm going to hell.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again! Nope, I haven't given up yet.**

 **I would like to give a huge thank you to i am a human, cherryblossom50 and all aboard the ship train for taking the time to write reviews! :3 Seriously guys, you're awesome.**

 **Apparently no one else cares :( I figured it wouldn't be popular. However, after some thought I have decided to continue this fic as I already have a concrete plan for it (and it's really long). For the first part of the story it will be loosely following the chronology of the manga up to a certain point where it will then go in its own direction. I'm going to be changing a lot of things too and will mostly avoid recounting scenes from the manga.**

 **Although Carol and Isis are going to be the main overarching pairing of this story, other pairings will be included. Carol/Ismir (or Izumi or Izumin or Ishmin or whatever translation) mostly but obviously Carol/Memphis, among others. In this chapter I am going to be introducing a character who doesn't actually appear until later on but she's one of my favorites so I want to give her a bigger role. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Carol was unsure how long she had been lying there for before she heard the sound she had been dreading; the door to the temple opening.

Trembling from head to foot, she looked over expecting to see that Isis had returned. But who she saw made her smile for the first time since she had awoken.

"Luca!"

Indeed, it was him! He had gotten away and had found her! Carol thought her heart might burst from relief.

Luca also looked delighted to see her...at first. But when he looked at her properly and saw the condition she was in, his expression became one of dumbfounded horror.

"Lady Carol...what did those bastards _do_ to you?" Normally mild-tempered, he sounded angrier than she had ever heard him.

She looked away in shame, more tears escaping from her eyes as another sob arose in her throat. Seeing her reaction Luca hastily tried to calm her.

"You don't need to tell me now, first I must get you out of here."

Drawing his dagger he cut through the ropes binding her hands and feet. When she gained control of her arms again she immediately attempted to conceal herself, embarrassed that Luca was seeing her in this state.

Noticing this Luca removed his own cloak and wrapped it around her, gently lifting her and placing her over his shoulder as he headed back to the door.

Not daring to relax yet, Carol asked him.

"What about all the guards? There must be loads outside...how we will get away?"

"Don't worry, most of them are still fighting the bandits and I dealt with the ones that remained. We shouldn't have too much trouble getting out."

Once they were outside Carol relished the feel of the desert's night breeze that she thought she would never feel again. Looking around, she saw that many soldiers had remained behind to guard and all of them were now collapsed on the floor, apparently knocked out.

She shivered in Luca's hold, still terrified that Isis or more guards would return and they would both be captured. She didn't even want to think about what Isis would do to them then.

In the distance there was the sound of yelling and weapons clashing. Searching for the source of the noise she saw that it was the Sphinx of Giza that was under attack. This came as a relief as it meant Isis and her soldiers were surely too far to notice her and Luca sneaking away.

She clutched him tightly as he carried her further away from the noise and towards safety...or so she thought.

Some distance away from the temple they came across the camels that they had been riding earlier before the army had attacked them.

Luca wanted to treat Carol's wounds, but first they needed to get as far away from Giza as they could. It was only a matter of time before Isis discovered that she was missing and then she would dispatch her soldiers to search the area. If they stayed where they were now they would be found in no time.

They needed to move fast. A horse would have been ideally better but the camels were still needed to cross the desert. Since Carol was in no condition to ride her own one he moved her and her belongings to his camel before setting off.

It was after travelling for three hours that Luca finally decided it would be safe to stop for a while, and they settled by the bank of the Nile. Carol was still apprehensive; they couldn't be that far from Giza and Isis would have certainly sent her troops after them by now. Though she was also trusted Luca's judgement.

She desperately needed a break anyway. More than anything she wanted to submerge herself in the river to soothe her painful burned skin...but Luca was less keen on the idea.

"You need to be careful; you're still bleeding and the blood may attract crocodiles. It would be a bad idea to go in the water."

After much annoyed protesting from her he finally relented, relieved that she had at least retained some of her spirit; she had not been completely broken. He kept a close eye on her as she went to bathe herself in the Nile, feeling somewhat guilty that he was seeing her in her state of undress. Prince Ismir was the only one who had the right to, though he would probably understand the situation.

That was far from the only thing he felt guilty about. Unbeknownst to Carol, he was not returning her to Thebes. He was actually taking her to the Arabian Desert where Ismir was waiting for them.

He knew it would be even worse for her to suffer this betrayal after what she had already gone through but he had to remain loyal to his prince and what he was doing was her own good as well as his. She could not be left in the filthy hands of the Egyptians. Isis would not leave her alone until she was dead and he didn't trust Memphis to protect her.

Luckily Isis was unlikely to catch up with them at the moment. She probably would have assumed they were on the way back to Thebes and sent her soldiers that way instead. They were also bound to be worn out from their fight with the bandits.

Except it had not actually been bandits who attacked the temple. They were in fact Hittite soldiers whom he had sent to create a diversion. After seeing how tightly guarded the palace was he knew there would be no chance of him sneaking in, and infiltrating the palace was also out of question as Isis and many of her minions would recognize him as Carol's bodyguard.

Therefore all he could do was contact Ismir and ask for reinforcements, but that took two perilously long days. It was extremely lucky that the old hag Ari had decided to wait for Isis rather than killing Carol herself.

But even so it appeared he had been too late. He should never have let her slip from his grasp in the first place. He had failed to protect her. Carol had not yet had the chance to tell him exactly what happened to her but just from seeing her he was sure he knew.

It was after she had got out of the water, dried off and clothed herself in a new dress given to her by the villagers that Luca apprehensively raised the question again.

Carol was crestfallen. She had been hopelessly hoping Luca wouldn't ask what had happened to her. But now he had, she realized that even if she spent the rest of her life burying the incident she would feel better if she told at least someone about it, and as Luca was her closest friend in the ancient world he was the only person she could tell.

And so, tears falling from her eyes once more, she told him what had transpired in the temple.

Luca listened, his mind clouded with disbelief at what he was hearing. He knew that Isis was an evil, godless woman but even so he was shocked at the level of iniquity that she had sunk to. How he wished that he could not only have rescued Carol but also put his dagger through Isis's non-existent heart while he was at it.

As Carol began to recount the fate of the serving girl she finally cracked and broke down in tears, unable to speak any more. Luca let her cry into his shoulder, awkwardly trying to console her as she did.

When her sobbing eventually faded and she found her voice again, she looked up at Luca with her wistful blue eyes.

"Please Luca...you must promise not to tell anyone what happened, ever. I don't want anyone to pity or scorn me. I don't think I could live if Memphis found out!"

Seeing that her big innocent eyes were threatening to tear up again, Luca reassured her that he would not tell a soul.

He did feel extremely sorry for her. What had a gentle, virtuous girl like her ever done to deserve such diabolical treatment?

But other than his fury at Isis and sympathy for Carol, there was also slight relief. For while she had suffered a grim ordeal it could have been far worse. It had been Isis who violated her, not her soldiers which was what he had feared when he saw the naked and bloodied state she was in when he rescued her.

She was not defiled. It would still be acceptable for Ismir to marry her.

Carol was entirely unaware of his thoughts yet she still felt uneasy. Since Luca had carried her out of the temple she had not felt quite like herself. Her mind was clouded and everything she saw was a dreamlike haze to her, and she was consumed with a sense of dread and fear she had never had before.

Perhaps Isis had succeeded; for although Carol still lived it appeared that part of her soul was gone, and it had changed everything.

* * *

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Ari had nursed Isis since she was a baby, endured all of her temper tantrums, was closer to her than her real mother had ever been...but she had never before seen Isis as furious as she was now.

The formerly tranquil priestess was so beside herself with rage she looked like a madwoman. Her palms bled due to her clenching her fists too hard, her usually immaculate hair was a disheveled mess and her heavy eye make up was smudged from tears of anger. She irately paced up and down the throne room, her sandals smacking loudly on the stone floor.

"Your Majesty-" began Nakuto, the general of her army, who knelt before her.

"I do not want your excuses!" she screeched at him,"I want the girl! I left her for _one hour!_ She could not have gone far, and yet you claim she has vanished?!"

Nakuto was far bigger and stronger than Isis yet he was visibly frightened as he attempted to pacify her.

"My queen, we have searched this entire area. We have also dispatched soldiers to Thebes. We are bound to find her soon-"

She angrily interrupted him again.

"I do not want her _soon_ , I want her _now!_ I am not resting until I have her blood on my hands! If you do not bring me her or at least her head, then I will have _your_ head, as well as the heads of everyone in your family!"

Nakuto looked even more terrified at this, quailing at her threat.

"Your Majesty, I implore you. I have humbly served you for as long as I have been a soldier. Please understand that we are doing are utmost to-"

"Then do your utmost, and I might believe you. Go!" Isis dismissed him. She had heard enough pleading for one night; she was not in the mood to listen to more from Nakuto of all people.

Somewhat relieved but not entirely reassured, Nakuto bowed so deeply his head touched the floor.

"Your Majesty, we will not disappoint you." With this promise he rose to his feet and began to head for the door.

Then Isis remembered something important.

"Wait!"

Looking dejected, Nakuto paused and turned around to answer her. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"The soldiers that were on guard duty at the temple..." Her tone sounded as though she were asking a question.

"What about them, Your Majesty?" Nakuto asked, hoping she wasn't about to fly into another rage. He would much rather it was Carol's head that was stuck on a spike outside Giza Palace than his own.

"I understand that you know which ones they are?" she wanted to know.

"Yes I do, Your Majesty," said Nakuto, wishing she would get to the point already. He was desperate to leave her presence until her tempestuous mood had passed and she turned back into the gracious queen whom he had left Thebes to serve.

"They have let me and their country down very badly. They let that abomination to Egypt escape under their very noses. See to it that they are punished accordingly."

"Of course, Your Majesty. What sort of punishment are you suggesting?" Relieved as he was that it wasn't him in the firing line, he still had a very bad feeling about what the princess was going to say.

Isis sounded pleasant but her eyes held a wicked gleam as she spoke.

"Those poor crocodiles in the Nile must be very hungry. It seems they will not be receiving the body of Carol that I promised them. Do not let them starve."

Nakuto was taken aback at her order and the dissonant way she gave it, but soon composed himself. "Very well then, Your Majesty. It will be done." He hastily left.

"My lady...if I may put my head above the parapet for a moment... _"_ Ari inquired tentatively.

Isis turned her attention towards Ari, her expression softening somewhat. Her nursemaid had always received a place of recognition that none of her other servants could ever hope for. Due to this she often got away with speaking her mind when anybody else would have been severely punished for it.

"As it is you Ari, I will let you," Isis told her.

"There were at least thirty men guarding the temple. Our army is still very small compared to the army that Memphis has, not to mention neighboring countries. Right now we need all the soldiers we can get. Perhaps it would be better if you were more lenient in this case for the sake of productivity..."

"Exactly, there were _thirty_ men guarding the temple, and yet Carol and her rescuer were able to circumvent all of them," retorted Isis. "They are useless and there is no point in keeping them."

"My lady, they had been given some sort of drug. Whoever planned this escape was clearly cunning. Those guards are hired for their strength, not wits-" began Ari.

She was pushing her luck now. Isis decided it was time to shut her down.

"Enough! I have let you voice your opinion but that does not mean I am going to act on it. I did not summon you here for your counsel, I summoned you because I have an important job for you."

"Of course, I will gladly carry out any task Your Majesty wishes of me," Ari concurred, humbled by her master's reprimand. For now.

"Ari, I want you to go to the nearby slave village and select four of the most beautiful maidens you can find. Preferably ones with fair skin and lighter hair if you can find them. They must be in their late adolescence. Take ten guards with you in case you are met with any resistance from the villagers. Bring them to the temple tomorrow morning, and do the same each week from now on."

Ari smirked evilly. "Gladly, Your Majesty," she said, bowing before making her exit after Nakuto.

She had done all she could do for now. Realizing how exhausted she was from the night's events, Isis retired to her bed chambers. Her three closest maidservants tried to attend to her with all their usual reverence but she shooed them away. She wanted to be alone. Collapsing onto her bed, she felt sleep begin to claim her the moment her head hit the pillow.

Her thoughts drifted back to Carol.

She remembered the girl's ocean blue eyes and how beautiful they looked when they were filled with fear. They would be at their most beautiful once all the life was gone from them.

 _Carol, you cannot escape from me. Your life will be mine even if have to spend all of my own life trying._

She dreamed sweet dreams of Carol's demise.

* * *

150 miles away in the Arabian Desert, Ismir summoned Luca to an urgent meeting.

Luca was not sure what Ismir wanted to talk to him about. Their plan had been a success, after all. Carol had not suspected a thing as they headed further and further east, being half-asleep for most of the journey. She had completely fallen for the Hittites staged ambush and hadn't even realized Luca was behind it.

As well as capturing Carol, he had also been able to sign a treaty with Assyria which would be hugely beneficial in the war against Egypt.

In addition to the Assyrians they were also entertaining the Amazon princess, Hulia, and it looked as though the warrior tribe that they had long been enemies with may also become allies.

All in all Ismir should be feeling very pleased with himself.

However, in spite of all this success Ismir didn't look at all pleased when he went into the meeting tent. Lounging on his coach, he looked as somber as though someone had just died.

He looked up when he heard Luca enter.

"Luca," he acknowledged without greeting.

Luca knelt before him.

"My prince. You summoned me?"

"Yes I did," Ismir confirmed. "I need to ask you about something important."

"This is about Carol, isn't it?" Luca guessed. "Is she all right?"

Ismir sighed.

"Carol is sleeping at the moment. However, I am more than a little worried about her."

Luca realized what this was about. How was he going to explain it to Ismir?

Ismir continued, his tone grave.

"When she was brought into my tent I wanted to see the wound that the lion inflicted on her so I would be able to have the physicians treat it if needed. But she completely panicked when I asked her to show me, and fought me desperately to the point of fainting despite my promise that I meant no harm."

Luca shifted slightly, once again feeling pity towards Carol and guilt that he had betrayed her. Of course the poor girl would have been distressed by Ismir's behavior so soon after the horrifying assault she had suffered. He had heard that women who survived such abuse from men were often traumatized for the rest of their lives. Even though Isis was female, would her actions still have the same effect on Carol?

Ismir noticed Luca's unease.

"This seemed strange enough. Then when I looked at her properly, what I saw disturbed me. The wound from the lion was gone, but instead her skin has been burned as though some boiling substance has been poured on her."

He looked questioningly at Luca.

"You told me she was captured by Isis's army on the way here. What did they actually do to her?"

Luca was torn over what to say. He had promised Carol he wouldn't tell anyone...but he didn't want to lie to the Hittite prince either.

Besides, Ismir seemed to already suspect that Isis was in some way responsible for Carol's injuries. If he tried to feed him a cover story about it being an accident Ismir may not believe him and he would be in a great deal of trouble for lying.

So with extreme reluctance he decided to tell the truth, terrible as it was.

Ismir's expression became stormier and stormier as Luca told the tale. By the end of it he was shaking with rage.

"It seems I underestimated how dangerous that woman is. I should have dealt with her when I escaped from her palace dungeons, and then this would not have happened."

His fury increasing, he rose to his feet and began to pace the tent. He had already disliked the Egyptian princess, for when they had met he could sense the evil her perfectly beguiling face masked so well. But now as he dwelled on what Luca had told him, his dislike transformed into hatred.

Isis was clearly deranged, that much was apparent to him. Her repugnant attraction towards her brother could at least be explained by her Egyptian background, as the royal family were notorious for their unorthodox marriage practices.

But the manner in which she had attacked Carol...he did not even know what to make of it. He was perturbed by it, for he knew that for a woman to behave like that was entirely unnatural. Isis must be mad, mad or possessed by some demonic entity who enticed her to commit such aberrations. Either way he was not going to forgive her.

"She will pay for what she has done to Carol."

Then another horrible thought occurred to him.

"She became engaged to Memphis and then Mitamun disappeared...That was no coincidence. It was Isis all along. She murdered Mitamun and now she wants to murder Carol too. Carol must have known it was Isis who did it, and she was covering for her when she told me she knew nothing."

 _Oh Carol. You should have told me the truth! That evil witch was not worth suffering for, and if you had only told me it was her she would be out of your hair by now and your life would be easier._

"No matter, Isis will not be alive for much longer. Fetch the Amazon princess, Hulia."

Luca looked puzzled but went to fulfill his request. Hulia appeared at the tent door a few minutes later and looked in.

"Prince Ismir? You wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked.

"You can come in, princess," said Ismir with a greeting nod.

Hulia walked into the tent but did not bow as Luca had done, for she was an honored guest. Although she was a princess she did not look how one would expect a princess to look. She had a pretty, girlish face and long wavy hair but wore clothes that would normally be worn by a common soldier, and her athletic figure had some muscle considering she was only in her teens.

Like with the Assyrians, Ismir had decided to keep it a secret from Hulia that Carol was being imprisoned in the camp. As a woman she be may sympathetic to Carol's plight and try to free her, thinking that she was helping her by doing so. It didn't help that the Amazons were a tribe of warrior women who scorned men and looked down upon things such as marriage and slavery.

"Princess Hulia, I hope you are enjoying your stay with the Hittites, and that everything is to your liking," Ismir said diplomatically.

" _Your_ hospitality has been very generous, Prince Ismir," said Hulia, but with a frown she added "I'm not so keen on these Assyrians that are staying with us..."

"Oh do not worry about them," said Ismir dismissively "They are leaving soon anyway. I am not too fond of them either. But that is not important now. I have just received terrible news regarding the Egyptians."

Seeing her intrigued expression, he began to recount the many atrocities that Isis had committed. While telling her what had happened to Carol he was careful not to give her identity away, instead passing her off as a slave girl who had been chosen for sacrifice.

"I am sure a girl such as yourself would understand better what that girl went through than I ever could," he finished, looking at Hulia's reaction to the tale.

She was predictably outraged on Carol's behalf.

"I do! And your poor sister... how awful...that Egyptian bitch needs to die."

"I could not agree with you more. In fact, I am going to send some men to get rid of her, hopefully they will be successful-" Ismir began, speaking in a way that suggested he had little faith the assassins' abilities.

"I want to go with them," said Hulia at once, also predictably.

"I cannot let you, it would be far too dangerous. This is no task for a lady-"

This patronizing was too much for Hulia to handle, and she indignantly persisted in her insistence on going with them. Eventually Ismir pretended to cave in.

"If you are able to bring me Isis's head then I will give all of you your weight in gold, and I will give a considerable amount of Hittite land to the Amazons as a gift."

Hulia didn't even appear interested in the reward, too eager to avenge Carol's honour. Swearing that she would bring back Isis's head, she rushed from the tent to go and prepare for the mission, fully convinced that killing the Egyptian princess was all her idea.

Ismir was pleased with his decision to send her. The Amazons were surprisingly talented in warfare and Hulia was no exception, easily able to defeat any of his soldiers in a battle. And on the off-chance that she were caught then it would destroy any chance of Egypt and the Amazon tribe forming an alliance, which would be a good thing for the Hittites.

Not to mention that if Hulia was one to carry out the deed then his own reputation would not suffer for killing a woman.

 _You will be avenged, Carol. I will present you with that accursed woman's head as a wedding gift._

* * *

This messenger had a little more common sense than the last one. Unlike her, she had the good judgement to knock on the temple door and await an answer before entering.

Even so, when she was granted admission the sight that met her would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Blood was the first thing she saw because there was a lot of it. The temple floor was awash with crimson, the fluid soaking through her sandals.

Then the smell hit her. Both the metallic scent of blood and the stench of burning flesh. Her stomach heaved and she mentally prayed that she would not vomit as doing so in this sacred space would surely result in her miserable execution.

She saw the bodies then. There were four of them, all young women similar in age to her own daughter at home. They looked as though they may have once been very pretty but now their faces were distorted with expressions of terror and agony. And it was no surprise that they held those expressions judging by what had happened to them.

Their chests had been torn open. Not merely stabbed but sliced open _,_ their insides glistening in the dim temple light. Their hearts were not there. They had been ripped from their rib cages and thrown on the pyre, the source of the sickening burning smell.

She hoped dearly that this had been done once they were already dead, but she highly doubted it. She had heard all about the human sacrifices that High Priestess Isis was known for performing.

The sacrifices were seldom people who had any value in society: unruly slaves, criminals and prisoners of war usually. But now that she was seeing first hand what became of those people she had realized this was not a fate she would wish even on the lowest of the low. Not only was it a brutal death, it meant the destruction of their souls and any chance of an afterlife.

"And your message is?"

Isis stood on the far side of the hall, looking striking as always and clad in a scarlet dress. Except when she came closer to her it became apparent that the dress had originally been white.

This was the closest the messenger had even got to the princess. She had never been sent to her before and never wanted to be sent to her again. The only reason that she had been given the job of delivering the message at all was because Isis did not allow men to enter this particular temple. And from what she had seen, men were not missing anything good. All she wanted to do now was give her message and get out of this horrible room as soon as possible.

 _Oh goodness...I must kneel in this?_

Yes, she must. She could always wash the blood of others off her skirt but if she did not show the proper courtesy to the Egyptian princess it would be her own blood soaking the floor.

So with great disgust she dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Your Highness, the Prime Minister Imotep has-"

"Stop!"

She looked up worriedly at Isis's words. Had she done something wrong?

The princess did not look angry but there was still something about her face that made the messenger very apprehensive.

"Was what you did just then supposed to be a bow? Ari, did that look like a bow to you?" Her latter question was aimed at a middle-aged servant at the side of the room, whom the messenger hadn't even noticed until now.

"Of course not. It was hardly a sufficient show of respect to you, Your Majesty," said Ari, her expression matching Isis's.

"You are addressing the High Priestess of Amun, as well as the sister and future queen of the Living God and Pharaoh of Egypt. I think you should at least act as though you mean it. Bow again, properly this time."

The messenger would have liked to tell her that it was extremely unlikely she would be Pharaoh's wife as he had already made Carol his queen but knew that reminding her of this be virtual suicide. Instead she obliged with Isis's order, bowing her head as low as she could without making any contact with the floor. After holding that position for a while she looked up again only to see that Isis was shaking her head.

"That could still be improved on. Ari, would you be so kind as to show her what I mean?" She looked at the servant expectantly.

Smirking, Ari strolled over to where the messenger knelt. Gripping the back of her head, she yanked it forwards until her face was submerged in the pool of blood. It was still warm. She was certain she would be sick now. She couldn't breathe and the blood had filled her mouth and nostrils. Just when she thought she would pass out Ari released her.

She raised her head, coughing and spitting out blood. Desperately trying to wipe it from her face she looked up at the two women, both of whom were snickering at her predicament.

"There is still room for improvement," Isis said, and the messenger's heart skipped a beat. "But that will have to suffice for now. What was the message you were supposed to give me?"

By now the messenger wanted nothing more than to slap Isis's smug face, but she tried her best to remain humble.

"Your Highness, Prime Minister Imotep has sent a message saying they have received evidence that Queen Carol is in Assyria. Pharaoh is going there to retrieve her and also discuss a peace treaty with their king."

She felt a stab of vengeful joy when all of the smugness disappeared from Isis just like that. She now looked appalled.

"What?! He is going to _Assyria_?! For _her?!_ "

Her eyes narrowed suddenly.

"You, did they tell you what this "evidence" they received was?"

"Why yes they did, Your Highness. An Assyrian messenger brought them a bracelet that the Queen was wearing on the day of her wedding."

She noticed that Isis's expression changed at that as though something had occurred to her. She did not voice what it was however, instead looking thoughtful for a while.

"Well, I have another task for you. I want you to go to Thebes and inform Pharaoh for me that he must on no accounts go to Assyria."

Pharaoh had probably already left, but she certainly wasn't stupid enough to argue with Isis's order. She nodded in agreement.

"I will go immediately, Your Highness," she assured her. Gritting her teeth she bowed again, before getting on her feet and practically sprinting out of the temple.

Isis watched her leave and as soon as she was gone she turned to Ari, stricken.

"Ari...Memphis has been deceived, there is no doubt about it. They do not have Carol, and they would not make up such a lie just so they can sign a peace treaty. Whatever their motives are, they cannot be anything good. Memphis is going to be walking straight into a trap by going to Assyria."

"Are you certain it is a trap? It's possible it may have been them who took her from the temple."

Isis shook her head.

"No, I am certain they are lying. They do not have her. Their evidence is her wedding bracelet but when we captured her she was not wearing any of her wedding attire. She must have dropped her bracelet when she fell in the river and they picked it up. Wherever Carol is now, it is not Assyria."

She truly had no idea where Carol could have gone. She had all her subjects on the lookout for her and had inundated the gods with prayers to bring misfortune on the girl.

Two weeks had passed since her disappearance, and by now eight unfortunate maidens had been sacrificed. She enjoyed slaughtering them but knew Carol's death would bring her much more pleasure.

Suddenly feeling more determined than ever, she moved into action.

"Gather the guard. We leave for Thebes in an hour. I am not just going to stay here doing nothing while Memphis goes and gets himself killed for a mere slave girl."

Ari rushed off to carry out her command while Isis returned to her rooms to order her maidservants to pack. Within the hour Isis and her entourage were on the way. Travelling by barge along the Nile, there was a chance they may even arrive in Thebes that week.

But they were not aware of the danger that they were now in. Little did they know that not everyone who had boarded the boat was supposed to be there.

It wasn't until the night that they made their move.

Isis sat before her dressing table in her cabin, gazing at her reflection in a bronze ankh-shaped mirror as her maids bustled about her, removing the make-up from her skin and the ornaments from her hair. The face that looked back at her was a beautiful one and she knew it. She renowned for her looks not only in Egypt but the surrounding countries too.

Because of her appearance alone she had received countless proposals of marriage from foreign kings and princes, but they had all been turned down by her family before she could even refuse them herself. For it was taboo for an Egyptian princess to marry a foreigner. Foreigners were inferior, everyone knew that. Even the most lowly Egyptian woman would still be superior to the most high ranking foreigner.

Yet the people of Egypt adored Carol. They had turned their backs on Isis, the princess who had been raised to be their queen and instead bowed to a barbarian. Her shining golden hair and bright blue eyes were not the sign of divinity as the people believed. They were the product of her foreign blood, her _inferior_ blood. If she were the daughter of any god it would be Set, not Hapi or Anuket as everyone else believed.

Isis hated her. She had never hated anyone or anything as much she hated Carol. Everything she should have had, Carol had taken from her. She would be willing to let her own heart be devoured by Ammit if it meant Carol would be destroyed to.

Just thinking about the girl was making her seethe, so much that she threw the mirror down on her dressing table with a loud clang. Her maids immediately became concerned, asking her whether she was all right and if there was anything they could do for her and whatnot.

"I am fine," Isis snapped. "You can go now." She could change into her nightclothes herself. Right now she wanted some peace and quiet.

While the young maids scurried from the room, Ari remained behind.

"You too, Ari," said Isis, without even looking round to see her. She already knew that Ari would stay.

"Your Majesty, are you certain that you are all right?" Ari asked. She was concerned enough about her mistress to disobey a direct order, something that could have cost her job or even her life had she been one of the other maids.

"Well, let me see," Isis began, rolling her eyes. "Not only has my own brother and the only man I will ever love spurned me for a foreign whore, he has also disowned me as his sister and now has set off to another land of barbarians where he will probably be killed, all for her sake. Meanwhile she is nowhere to be found because when I had her in my hands I was stupid enough to let her slip away again!"

Her pitch rose to a shriek at the end of this confession and she burst into floods of tears, sobbing loudly into the tabletop.

Ari was ever-sympathetic to her mistress's troubles, comforting her with words of flattery.

"Your Majesty, you must not feel threatened by that girl. You are better than her in every way. She may have an exotic appearance but what use is that? Even if he does marry her he will be fed up with her in a few months and realize that you are his _true_ wife. It is your destiny. You were _born_ to be Queen of Egypt while Carol was born to be nothing. And do not fear for Pharoah's life. He exceeds all other men in both strength and intelligence, as do the soldiers that accompany him. Any foreign army will be no match for him."

Isis smiled through her tears at Ari's fawning pep talk, her misery replaced by self-satisfied smugness.

"Of course you are right, Ari," she said, wiping her eyes dry and turning to look at her nursemaid. "How could I ever have let myself be unhappy over some worthless barbarians? They are nothing compared to Memphis and I."

Rising from her dressing table, she went to kneel before an icon of Amun-Ra that she had put in her cabin.

"Goodnight, Ari," she said pointedly.

Pleased that the princess was in better spirits, the servant wished her goodnight and left to return to her own chambers for the night.

Now that Isis was finally alone, she could begin her evening prayers.

She prayed to Horus to protect Memphis while he was in Assyria. She prayed to Hathor that he would love her the way that she loved him. She prayed to Isis that she would be recognized as Queen of Egypt. She prayed to Set that Carol would be met with death and destruction...

Sometimes she could not help but wonder why she bothered praying to them. It was a dangerous line of thought but she had spent her entire life serving the gods. They had received more sacrifices from her than anyone else, human sacrifices as well as the usual animals. Yet they favored Carol, who probably didn't even worship them at all.

Like her brother and the people of Egypt, they had turned away from the one who deserved their recognition.

She finished her prayers with much less enthusiasm than she started them, and continued preparing for bed. She wanted to be well rested for her return. Even if Memphis had already left for Assyria there would be advantages to ruling Thebes in his absence. After all, there was a good chance that Carol may come crawling back to the city. When she did, Isis would be waiting for her. She smirked wickedly at the thought. Memphis would not find her in Assyria, but he would not find her when he returned either.

 _If you have any sense at all, Carol, you will_ never _come back._

She removed her blue dress and slipped into a translucent silk nightgown. Settling into her bed, she closed her eyes and let sleep carry her away.

Unfortunately for her, she was not the only one sleeping. All the guards on the barge had also fallen into a deep sleep too and it was no coincidence.

The culprit was a maidservant from the kitchens who had brought water for all of them. Or rather, Princess Hulia disguised as one.

When she saw that the guards had all fallen asleep and made sure the coast was clear outside Isis's door, she made a signal.

Immediately three other "servants", all men, came to join her.

"It was easy," she told them in a whisper, "They didn't suspect that the water was spiked at all. You see?" She directed a scornful look at them. "If any of you had tried that they never would have fallen for it"

One of them scowled.

"Only women and cowards use poison," he hissed back disdainfully, "I don't know what the prince was thinking when he let you go on this important mission. A weak creature like you will only mess things up."

She was about to make a retort when one of their accomplices interrupted.

"We have no time to argue! We have the perfect chance now to go in there and kill her while she's alone. Someone will find us soon otherwise."

One remained outside to keep watch while the others silently filtered into the cabin. Gazing in awe at the lavish decoration and luxury that Egyptian royalty enjoyed, they moved towards their target.

The sleeping Isis was none the wiser and did not even stir as they approached. In her dreaming state she was the very personification of beauty, her dark hair spread across the pillow like black ink and her sheer nightdress clinging flatteringly to her feminine form, displaying ample cleavage.

The assassins looked at her in wonder.

" _This_ is the one Prince Ismir wants dead?" questioned one of them. "She is gorgeous...it seems almost a shame."

"She's a pretty sight," agreed Hulia. "But I'm sure all the gold Ismir is going to give you will be an even prettier one." In truth, seeing Isis was making her nauseous after hearing what she did to that poor girl.

"Let's get on with it then," growled the one who had argued with her earlier, drawing his sword "The sooner we collect that pretty head, the sooner we can get out of here and claim our reward."

However, it seemed that the other male assassin had fallen in love.

"Do we have to kill her?" he asked "Can't we find another Egyptian woman to kill and bring him _her_ head instead?"

"Ismir's _met_ her, you idiot! He will know it isn't her and then our own heads will be removed!"

"Men..." began Hulia.

"Silence, woman!" they both snapped at her.

"She's woken up," she replied simply.

"What?" They both looked at Isis. Sure enough, she had awoken and was looking at them with sleepy eyes. It was clear that her tired, disorientated state was the only reason she had not made any noise yet. But that soon changed.

Looking at them properly and taking in the weapons they were carrying, her eyes widened in shock. Then terror.

"Guards!" she shrieked as she leapt from her bed and fled for the door.

She did not get far, as the assassin positioned outside immediately grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth to stifle her cries for help. The others rushed out of the cabin to where he stood holding the wriggling woman.

"Quick, kill her!" Hulia urged them. She would have killed the princess herself but her Egyptian maid clothes had left her nowhere to conceal weapons.

The assassin holding Isis raised his sword to her throat to slit it when one of the others, the lovestruck assassin, went completely mad.

"No!" he cried, knocking the sword from his colleagues hand and tackling him.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted the remaining assassin, moving in to pull him away. With the grip on her loosened Isis freed herself and began to scream for help again.

The others were too busy fighting to do anything about her. The Amazon princess realized she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

She tore off a small section of her dress and, seizing Isis, stuffed it into her mouth to silence her again before throwing the Egyptian princess over her shoulder and rushing up onto the deck.

While all the guards still dozed, a large amount of servants had come to investigate the commotion. Dodging them all she ran to the side of the barge and jumped into the river below.

Her captive was still struggling but Hulia was far stronger. Keen to get out of these crocodile infested waters as soon as possible she swam for the bank.

She heard a splashing noise behind her. Looking around she saw to her relief that two of her accomplices had followed her steps but there was no sign of the third, the one who had become infatuated with Isis.

They all reached the bank of the Nile and staggered onto the earth. In the dark of night, they were sure the Egyptians they had left behind on the barge could not see them.

"What happened to him?" Hulia asked about their lost accomplice, dropping Isis into the shallows. Before the princess had the chance to get to her feet she placed her foot on her stomach, pinning firmly her where she was. Isis fought to keep her head above the water. She had been able to remove the gag from her mouth but was strangely silent.

"I had to kill him," said the first assassin, without any contempt for once. The incident on the barge seemed to have risen his respect for her.

"You _killed_ him?"

"It was either that or him killing us all. The fool." He glared at the captured Isis. "Let's kill the stupid bitch now. I'd like to rape her and skin her alive for all the trouble she's caused us but I will have to suffice with drowning her."

Ignoring Hulia wincing at his words he bent down and grabbed Isis's head, forcing it under the water completely. Bubbles came out of her mouth as she screamed and her arms and legs flailed madly, all to no avail. Hulia pressed her foot harder into Isis's abdomen, wanting to cause her more pain. She deserved it for her evil actions. That poor girl she had abused would be avenged.

Then the thought occurred to her; what if Isis was innocent? It was usually men who committed rape; women hardly ever abused others that way. Perhaps Ismir had made it up. Isis was a powerful woman and the sister of his enemy so maybe he wanted her dead for that reason?

All the while Isis was weakening. Just as it seemed she was nearing her end they were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from behind them. When they looked around in shock they were met with an alarming sight.

The assassin who had not joined in the ducking was being dragged in their direction, his leg caught in the jaws of a gigantic Nile crocodile.

"No..." gasped Hulia in horror and sympathy. Without thinking she released Isis and rushed towards the crocodile, desperately hitting it with her bare hands in a futile effort to get it to release her comrade. Ignoring her attack the crocodile slipped into the river, then began its death roll. Hulia could not bear to watch.

When she thought things could get no worse she heard another scream. Looking around she saw that the other assassin had also been snatched by a crocodile, his screams rapidly cut off when the crocodile dragged him under the water.

And those were not the only crocodiles around. At least ten more were closing in on them. Some tried to tear the prey away from the first two crocodiles. Others eyed her hungrily as they moved in her direction.

Only one person remained unscathed in the midst of all this carnage.

Isis waded out of the river with a halcyon air to her, the skirts of her nightgown wafting about her and her wet hair blowing in the wind. In her position she was an easy meal for the crocodiles yet they did not touch her. Only Hulia and the other assassins were being treated as prey.

"How...?" Hulia whispered, backing away fearfully.

Isis smiled. Raising her arms in a gesture of absolution, she cried out to the heavens.

"Thank you, great Gods and Goddesses of Egypt! You have not abandoned me! You have given me the means to submerge my enemies in the depths of hell!" She then fixed her dark gaze on Hulia, still smiling in that extremely unsettling way.

"Those who come seeking revenge against me will only receive death themselves!" She laughed hysterically.

 _She's mad,_ thought Hulia. She knew now that Ismir had been telling the truth.

Both her comrades and her mission forgotten, Hulia turned and fled as fast as her legs could carry her.

Isis's laughter continued until the Amazon was out of sight and tears of mirth were running down her face. She laughed so hard she collapsed to the ground in her exhaustion.

When she awoke she was back in her bed.

* * *

 **It isn't made very clear in the manga what the extent of Isis's powers are. Does she only have them in the future or does she have them in the past too? In any case she would appear to have a strange connection with dangerous animals and uses them to try and kill Carol. She's like the anti-Disney princess XD.**

 **Thankfully in real life the ancient Egyptians never actually sacrificed humans. I'm not sure if Hosokawa was just unaware of this when she wrote the manga or whether the implication is meant to be that it's a practice Isis started. But even though it seems gruesome enough to a modern reader it's even worse in the context of the time since the Egyptians considered the heart to be a vital part of the soul and the key to the afterlife. Having your heart torn out would have meant eternal damnation.**

 **I'm hoping I was accurate with depicting Hulia's personality although I changed her role. Unfortunately her parts of the manga haven't been translated yet but she comes across as being a hot-headed and loyal warrior princess.**

 **By the way, has anyone heard? Ouke no Monshou is being turned into a musical! Carol is being played by Sae Miyazawa, one of the most popular members of AKB48! It comes out in August 2016. I'm not sure if I would have enough money saved up by then to go and see it :(**

 **Anyway, please review! Unless you're going to be mean in which case don't XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm still persevering. I would like to once again give a big thank you to cherryblossom50 and all aboard the ship train for your wonderful, encouraging reviews! I'm so glad you like the story even if no one else does. XD**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Carol was dreaming.

At least she thought she was dreaming. Life had become so strange it was difficult to tell dreams from reality, and therefore more difficult to tell nightmares from reality.

And her dreams were all nightmares now. She had escaped from that temple with her life intact but every night she had to return there to relive the ordeal she had already endured. Every night she remembered the way in which Isis had tortured her, and the way she had touched her. Her scalded skin was still burning from her torture but it wasn't the only part of her that burned.

Why? Could it be she still felt desire that Isis's degenerate actions had stirred in her? And why had she even felt that way in the first place? She tried to tell herself that her true feelings had nothing to do with it. She couldn't help how her body had reacted. But nonetheless she felt disgusted with herself.

Herself, not Isis. Why couldn't she feel any disgust towards Isis? What the priestess had done to her...disgust would have been the natural thing to feel. But when she remembered the incident, all she could feel was fear, shame, sadness...and the very feeling she didn't want to admit.

But how could she not feel that way when Isis was so beautiful? She remembered when she had found her huddled under that tree, and she had been awestruck because she had never seen such loveliness before. Her enchanting appearance; her low and melodic voice; her charming, elegant manner...Carol had been smitten with her. But it was all a mask. She realized now that she hadn't known her at all, had been entirely unaware she was capable of such evil.

Princess Mitamun, the training priestess, nearly herself...and who knew how many other lives the Egyptian princess had stolen? She remembered how she had taken control of the snake, and wondered for the first time if it had been her who had been responsible for the cobra attack on her and father. All along, had Isis been his killer? And the other murders, had she committed them too?

Isis's evil nature had been laid bare before her. But Carol still didn't hate her. She was only sad...sad that her and Isis couldn't have become sisters and loved each other like she had hoped they would on that fateful day they met. That would always be a distant dream.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, tears seeping out from under her eyelids.

Ismir watched her, pitying her. He could only imagine how much she was suffering. Reaching out, he gently wiped the tears from her cheek but the small action did not stir any response from her. He considered waking her yet knew that would only be a temporary solution to what he hoped would not be a permanent problem.

He knew very well what her nightmares were about, _who_ they were about.

That accursed Isis!

" _I am so sorry, prince," said Hulia, cowering before Ismir in a very un-Amazon like manner._

" _Do not worry about it, princess," Ismir reassured her "There will be other opportunities to kill her."_

" _I don't know how she did it!" Hulia exclaimed, unable to comprehend it "It was sorcery! It must have been!"_

 _She had returned to Ismir in a panic. That camp had moved as the Hittites were now heading back to Hattusa._

 _She knew it would have been wiser to return to her own city after that failed mission but she felt the need to recount what had happened. Thankfully, perhaps out of diplomacy, Ismir did not appear to be angry with her._

" _The Egyptians are notable practitioners of sorcery and black magic," Ismir told her "It is all part of their primitive religion. I should have realized she may try something like that."_

In truth, he was disturbed by what Hulia had said. Witchcraft was hardly exclusive to Egypt, considering that some people among the Hittites practised it by sacrificing snakes, and a former Tawananna had been a Babylonian sorceress. In addition to this he knew Carol had some strange powers as well. But if she practised magic, it was surely benevolent magic. Isis on the other hand...

It mattered not. Magic powers or not, Isis would die. She had to die.

Leaving the tent with this vow in his mind, he decided to steal out of the camp.

The area that they had been travelling through for the last few days was a mountainous one. Now that they were further north and it was the middle of the winter there were several feet of snow covering the ground. There was no longer any need for camels, horses and mules now being more practical. But for the destination Ismir currently had in mind walking was the only possible mode of transport. He began his ascent to the top of the mountain.

It was an arduous climb that took several hours, the bitterly cold wind howling against him all the while and the heavy snowfall getting in his eyes. Fortunately he was fairly used to these conditions as this weather was not unusual in the mountains surrounding Hattusa during the winter. Nonetheless Ismir was relieved when he finally reached the peak.

He gazed down at the camp far below, wondering whether Carol was really aware of how much he cared for her. He himself had been unsure about his feelings for the girl for a long time. He had been taken with her ever since he first laid eyes on her, but at the same time he had seen her as his enemy and a possible suspect in Mitamun's disappearance. Now he knew her better and he knew that whatever had happened, she had been in no way to blame for it. He doubted even Memphis had anything to do with it, though either way his lack of concern about finding her was still unforgivable. But Isis was the truly hateful one.

On the mountaintop he made the vow he had climbed all that way for.

"Great Mother Cybele," he began, kneeling upon the frozen earth in prayer.

"I humbly submit myself to you as a brother and a future husband. I wish to make an oath to you in the hope that you will support me in fulfilling it.

Carol, the daughter of the gods, one of your own, has been terribly wronged by Isis, the godless princess of Egypt. This demon masquerading as a woman has also claimed the life of my sister, Mitamun.

She cannot be forgiven for the abominations she has committed, nor does she deserve to live. I swear I will not rest until her lifeblood is spilled and on my hands, even if it is the last thing I ever do.

I pray that you assist me in achieving this objective! If you do then I shall honor you above all other gods, as will my people."

He had climbed the mountain to say this prayer because Cybele was the mother goddess who presided over mountains and nature. Obviously she still would have been able to hear him had he made it back at camp instead, but by taking the effort to climb the mountain to become closer to her he had proven that he was serious in his promise to kill Isis. The goddess would surely look favorably upon his vow.

The prayer was greeted by silence, but that was to be expected. Having done what he came to do he rose to his feet and began the long descent back to camp. But as he went he was filled with a new sense of purpose that he had not possessed so strongly before. Somehow he knew that Cybele had decided to grant his wish.

* * *

He did not listen to her.

She should not have expected him to, she realized. He had become indifferent to everything she said ever since he met Carol.

No, even before he met Carol he had been indifferent.

She would liked to have believed otherwise but she could not keep denying that truth.

Ever since they were children he had just seen her as a weak and empty-headed girl despite her being older than him. He never wanted to play games with her like most siblings would, even favoring the slave children in the kitchen over her company, and they favored him over her company. She could not understand why her being a girl caused her to be left out.

She recalled one of the many times she had wept alone in the palace gardens. Ari had found her and when she asked her what the matter was, the young Isis had told her through her tears about Memphis's scorn for her.

Her nursemaid had smiled understandingly and patted her on the head. She explained that Memphis's behavior was typical of boys his age. He would grow to love her, she had told Isis. She was destined to be his queen and rule Egypt with him.

Ari had been wrong, however. Memphis _had_ paid more attention to her as they got older but not in the way that a future husband should do. Instead of courting her he chased pretty but lowly serving girls who received his affections instead. And for assistance in running the kingdom he never listened to her either, rejecting her advice for the counsel of Imotep and Minue.

That being said, it had still been apparent that the only person who really mattered to him was himself. He may have listened to his advisers sometimes but if he did not like their advice he would never follow it. He may have had trysts with numerous women but he never stayed with one for long before moving onto another, not taking any of them as a wife or even a concubine. This had comforted Isis to some extent, as it showed that even though he did not respect her as much as she wanted at least no one else was held in higher esteem.

But that had changed when Carol entered the picture. Not only did Memphis listen to her, he actually asked for her opinions sometimes. And he did not lose interest in her as he did with other women but rather increased his interest to the point of obsession. His infatuation with her had overruled everything; all of their families traditions, the importance of keeping the bloodline pure and the bond he should have shared with Isis.

Isis had spent her whole life waiting for the moment when she would become Memphis's Great Wife. It was all she had ever wished for and all she would ever have. But Carol had taken it from her.

She blamed her, not Memphis. She loved Memphis and nothing would change that. She was meant to love him. They were ordained to be together by the gods, she knew it, and she remained hopeful that one day he would finally acknowledge her.

But no acknowledgement awaited her today. The order she had sent him not to leave Egypt had been ignored. When her and her entourage arrived at the gates of the royal palace they were greeted by royal councilors who promptly informed them that Memphis had already left for Assyria.

"He's already gone?!" Isis cried out in dismay, leaping from the palanquin she was being carried in. It was all she could do not to throw herself down on the dirt ground and bawl her eyes out. She had clung to the hope that Memphis would still be in Thebes preparing for his journey but it became apparent now that dispatching the messenger to her was one of the last things he had done before leaving.

Exchanging uncomfortable glances at Isis's distressed reaction the councilors nodded in confirmation.

"There is no need to panic, Your Highness," said one of them in an effort to appease her "He will be returning before long-"

"He better be," snapped Isis "Where is Imotep? I wish to speak to him."

"He is still in the palace, he was about to come out to see-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Isis had swept past him. She strode through the palace grounds without so much as a glance at the beautiful surroundings she had returned to, passing by a number of astonished soldiers and servants. She found the man she was looking for at the door to the palace and came to a stop.

"Your Highness, how wonderful it is to see you again," said Imotep, bowing respectfully to her. He was answered with a glare from Isis.

"I have no time for your flattery," she said curtly, never mind that she would have been even angrier had he not bothered, "What is this I hear about Memphis going off to Assyria? Why did you not try to dissuade him from making this ridiculous trip?"

"I did warn him to exercise caution, but he is a man in love," said Imotep, throwing up his hands helplessly "There is no dissuading him once he makes up his mind, Your Highness. And who would I be to question the actions of our great Pharaoh?"

Isis wanted to grab the old man and shake him for his complacency but she had to remain civil, for Imotep was close in status to her. She would not be able to bully and belittle him like she did with her subjects.

She had always disliked him. He was snide and self-righteous but he hid it behind constant flattery and exaggerated deference. Worst of all he was one of Carol's strongest supporters at court, and she knew very well that he wanted nothing more than to put the blonde brat on the throne instead of her.

Him too! Everyone seemed to side with Carol over her! She was the one who gained all the attention, both positive and negative...but any was better than none. And now Memphis was gone, gone to a possible doom in his pointless pursuit of her.

To her embarrassment she suddenly became aware that there were tears in her eyes.

Imotep looked at her with some concern though she was certain that it was not genuine.

"Are you quite all right, Your Highness?" he asked her "If you are worried about Pharaoh you need not be. I am sure him and Queen Carol will be back any day now."

That would be one of the _worst_ possible outcomes.

Or so she thought.

It was the next day that the terrible news arrived.

Isis sat upon the royal throne in Memphis's stead, answering petitions from the nobles and commoners alike. In all honesty she could not care less about what any of them wanted. She was unsure why Memphis even bothered wasting his time with their petty problems when this type of task was better left to some of the lower ranking councilors to sort out. She made a mental note to suggest this to him if, no _when_ she became his wife.

Just when she had had enough and was considering dismissing the rest a messenger came sprinting into the hall and threw herself on the ground at her feet. It was the same one who brought her the news of Memphis's departure and she was a nervous wreck.

"YourhighnessI'msosorrytherewasnothingIcoulddotostopitwehavethemsurroundedbutwecan'tdoanythingpleaseforgivemeit'snotmyfaultI'msosorrypleaseforgiveme!" she babbled so fast that Isis could not make head nor tail of what she had actually said. But she could tell it was very bad.

"Explain. And speak clearly this time!" she demanded, grabbing the woman by the shoulder and digging her nails into her skin in her agitation.

The messenger bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. Isis was not sure whether the news itself was what was upsetting her or if she was terrified of the reaction she feared she would receive. Either way she was dreading what the messenger was going to tell her.

"Your High- Your Majesty, the Assyrians have b-betrayed us. Pharaoh has been t-t-taken p-prisoner. So have General Minue and over a hundred soldiers. The rest of the army are still outside Assur's city walls but dare not advance. I'm so sorry!" There were gasps of shock around the room. The messenger dropped her head in trepidation, clearly believing she would receive the princess's anger despite having nothing to do with what had happened.

Isis's heart turned to lead, or at least that was what it felt like. What she had dreaded had come into fruition. She had known that there could be no good reason for Memphis being invited to Assyria. Now it appeared that the whole thing had been a trap just as she suspected.

Foolish Memphis! If only he had waited for her! Waited for her, and listened to what she had to tell him! Now his life and possibly the future of Egypt was in the balance, and all for what? A worthless slave girl, that was what. A girl not even worthy of living, let alone being blessed with the the love of Horus's incarnation on Earth. Oh, why could he not have loved her instead? Why did everything have to go wrong?

The messenger was surprised when instead of exploding in rage Isis began to cry, her tears falling onto the the floor which was painted with pictures of enemy prisoners to be trodden underfoot. But now her brother was the one who had become a prisoner.

Imotep and the other royal councilors shot her looks of disdain but this time she did not even begin to feel embarrassment, her fear and sorrow at Memphis's predicament overshadowing everything.

After the courtiers looked around uneasily at each other Imotep began to move towards towards her, clearly about to make an attempt to reassure her. But Isis did not want any of his false pity.

To the shock of everyone present she picked up her skirts and ran sobbing from the hall, ignoring the indignant petitioners whom had been left behind. Ari followed after her, anxiously calling for her to come back but even she was ignored.

Isis rushed outside and across the palace gardens all the way to the temple of Amun, the house that had been her sanctuary before Memphis chose Carol over her and she had left for Giza. With a great deal of effort she pulled the doors shut behind her, bolting them in place so no one else could come in.

Once they were securely in place she gazed around at her former home. The torches were all lit and there was a slight scent of incense in the air but it was clear that the temple had been deserted ever since she left. She walked towards the altar, feeling herself calm down slightly as the familiar surroundings comforted her. She noticed the tiles below her feet were still scorched from when she had burned Princess Mitamun and snickered to herself at the memory.

There were no more sacrifices at hand so she burned incense as an offering instead. Kneeling at the feet of Amun she prayed desperately that Egypt would be victorious against Egypt and that Memphis would return safely, invoking every possible god and goddess she could think of. Rather than reassuring herself she became all the more desperate as she wondered whether her gods were even listening. Her tears began falling again and her voice became hoarse from her pleas. It was after several hours of this that she heard a loud knocking on the temple's doors.

"What do you want?!" she shouted, rising to her feet and heading to the door to find out who the interrupter was.

To her annoyance it was Imotep who answered her.

"Your Highness, I understand that you are praying for Pharaoh's safe return. That is very admirable of you, however you should remember that while he is absent the kingdom is _your_ responsibility. You cannot stay in there all day."

She could and she would. She had no desire to leave the comforting darkness of her temple ever again.

"I am not leaving this temple yet!" snapped Isis, turning away from the door again and feeling glad that she had bolted it. She did not want to see him.

"Your Highness, there are already rumors of Pharaoh's capture spreading among the citizens of Thebes and they are becoming restless. You need to speak to them, to reassure them and put their minds at ease. The last thing we need is trouble here in Egypt as well as in Assyria."

Isis laughed derisively.

"As though that would make any difference! I doubt they would listen to anything I have to say anyway. All they care about is Carol. If you are so concerned about them then _you_ can make the speech instead, for I could not care less for people who do not care for me ."

She could have sworn she heard Imotep sigh in exasperation on the other side of the door.

"Princess, it is _you_ who is so determined to become Queen of Egypt. Yet when you are presented with the responsibilities that you would have to deal with daily if you were, you decide to shirk them. Very well; I will not bother you any longer. But do try to think about what I have said, for you are not giving a positive impression of yourself to either the court or the general public by hiding from your problems."

Isis froze with rage at his words. She was the Princess and High Priestess of Egypt, yet he had the nerve to scold her as though she were some unruly child? She was tempted to come out just to retaliate but stopped herself. She was not leaving this temple. She would not leave until she learned that Memphis was safe.

She sullenly returned to her prayers, continuing until the great scarab had rolled the sun all the way across the sky and the incense she lit had burned out.

There came another rapping on the door, softer this time. Isis ignored it at first but it continued and she heard Ari's anxious voice calling to her through the door.

"Your Majesty? It is me, Ari. Please answer, you don't even need to come out if you don't want to."

Relenting, Isis got up again and went to the door.

Still not opening it, she spoke to her nursemaid with a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

"What do you want? Did Imotep send you?"

Ari sounded upset at Isis's accusation.

"You know that I have no fondness for the palace officials, him included. I came entirely of my own accord out of concern for you. I know you wish to continue praying for Memphis but please open the door for at least a minute! You have not eaten since this morning. I have brought you a meal, please eat it and then you can go back to your prayers."

Isis had not even realized how hungry she was. Ari was right when she said she had not eaten all day. But in spite of her hunger food was the last thing on her mind. She was so miserable that she almost wanted to starve herself just because she could. Besides, her own suffering was nothing compared to the danger that Memphis faced at the moment.

"I am not hungry," Isis replied untruthfully to Ari "I do appreciate your thoughtfulness but I would appreciate it more if you left me in peace."

Ari did not leave; the second time in a week that she had ignored Isis's order.

"Please Your Majesty, you must eat! I am so worried about you. If you keep this up then you will damage your health and Egypt needs you!"

"Egypt does not need me..." Isis whispered, her face wet with her tears. Then she gasped in shock at her own words, wondering how she could possibly have said such a thing. Of course Egypt needed her. But she was beginning to feel that she did not need Egypt.

She ignored all of Ari's continued pleas; to answer her, to open the door, to have something to eat. She stood before the statue of Amun again with her ceremonial knife in her hand, the one that she had used to end the lives of so many people. A list that should have included Carol.

Gazing at it contemplatively she ran it across her wrist. Although she was used to using it to kill she did not even draw blood this time. But the more she contemplated, the better of an idea it seemed. It seemed that she could never have Memphis and if she could not have him then she did not want anything.

That was a lie too. There was one other thing she wanted...Carol dead. If she could not have Memphis she would not let anyone else have him either.

She wondered for the umpteenth time what had become of the girl. There was still no sign of her in Egypt. All evidence seemed to point to her being in Assyria but Isis knew for a fact that it was not the case.

Perhaps, she hoped, Carol had been so consumed with shame at what had been inflicted on her she had committed suicide herself. It would have been the decent thing to do. But Carol was a shameless bitch and a barbarian, so Isis doubted she had any decency about her at all.

She would _not_ take her own life either, she decided. Not until Carol was dead too, at least. Committing suicide had seemed like a tempting idea. She could imagine the sorrow and guilt Memphis would feel when he returned and discovered what she had done, and it would be a misery that he deserved. But life would go on and by killing herself she would only be letting Carol win.

So she did not kill herself. Instead she did nothing.

She lost track of the time in the temple, absorbing herself in her prayers to the gods and nothing else. The days and nights passed, with Ari continuing to come to the door and desperately beg her to come out and Isis continuing to ignore her. No one else bothered her. It was as Isis suspected; her subjects no longer cared for her.

Her body grew weak from the lack of nutrition, sunlight and proper sleep. Even lighting the incense became a difficult task, her hands shaking so much she frequently dropped the jars causing them to shatter. She took to falling asleep in front of Amun in mid-prayer, waking up to find herself lying to the cold stone floor with all the torches long burned out. But she made sure that the fire by the altar never extinguished.

She was a ruin, no doubt about it. Her physical state was beginning to match her emotional state and it was all Carol's fault.

Then just as she was beginning to feel like she was at death's door anyway there finally came some happy news.

"Your Majesty!" cried Ari, banging on the temple door much harder than she had done before, "You can come out! Memphis is safe! He's escaped and is on the way back here!"

"He is safe?" echoed Isis, hardly daring to believe it. With new found energy she leapt up from her place of supplication and rushed for the door so she could hear Ari better.

"Yes, he's safe! Him and his army triumphed over the Assyrians, levelled their city and are returning victorious!"

Isis's heart went from feeling like lead to feeling as light as a feather. She was dizzy with relief as she collapsed against the heavy door, a smile lighting her face for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"Thank the Gods," she breathed. Memphis may have scorned her, spurned her for an inferior being but she still loved him and would never have wished harm on him no matter what he did.

"So please Your Majesty, now that you know Pharaoh is safe please can you come out and-"

Isis tensed, turning her head away in disinclination.

"Ari...you are definitely telling the truth? You are not just saying this to get me to leave the temple?"

Ari became even more upset at that accusation.

"Your Majesty, I would never lie to you! I swear by all the gods that Pharaoh is definitely returning here alive and well."

Isis believed her but there was still something in the way she said it that made her think she was hiding something. Nonetheless she finally unbolted the door with a sigh. The moment she did was pounced on.

"Ari!" Isis protested in shock as her nursemaid hugged her "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Realizing that she was essentially committing treason Ari broke away, taking a step back and kowtowing. Isis smiled again, unable to feel any anger over this breach of etiquette.

"It is fine, Ari. You can get up now," she said, gesturing for her to rise.

The servant got to her feet, looking at Isis with motherly concern in her eyes. She immediately went to grab a platter of meat and vegetables that she had kept close at hand for the princess and held it out to her earnestly.

"Please eat now, Your Majesty. You have already lost so much weight! I'm sure you want to be well again for Pharaoh's return."

Isis doubted she could have lost _that_ much weight. She had only been in the temple for a few days at the most, surely not long enough to be emaciated. But she did indeed want to recover her strength for when Memphis returned and she had to admit the food smelled mouthwateringly delicious. If she had opened the door to Ari earlier she probably would not have been able to resist it. Seeing no reason to starve herself any longer she took the platter from Ari and began eagerly devouring it. Within a minute half of the plate was gone.

Ari beamed, content that her mistress was finally looking after herself properly. She was just considering going to the kitchens to get more when she noticed that Imotep was making his way across the palace gardens towards them.

Thinking it would be rather embarrassing for Isis if the prime minister were to catch her standing and stuffing her face with food, she tapped the princess on the shoulder and notified her of his approach. She took the plate away while Isis strolled forward to greet him, almost losing her balance on the steps to the temple.

"Prime Minister," she acknowledged with a cursory nod.

Imotep's eyebrows rose at the sight of Isis's drained looking appearance and her apparent weakness but he bowed deeply nonetheless.

"Your Highness, how glad I am to see your lovely countenance," he said, holding his arms out "I trust you have heard the good news from Lady Ari?"

Isis nodded again, allowing herself to smile.

"Yes, I am truly grateful to the gods for listening to my prayers. If I had not spent so much time praying who knows what the outcome of the battle would have been?"

"We will never know," said Imotep mysteriously, though Isis was sure she could detect a trace of mockery in his tone.

Blinking hard in her annoyance Isis excused herself and returned to the palace where she found it was surprisingly quiet. She was greeted in the hallway by her three favorite maidservants; Kakra, Esther and Nedjem. They excitedly told her that a big banquet was being prepared to celebrate the Pharaoh's return. They accompanied her back to her room where Ari insisted on calling the physicians to check on her. Having sent Kakra and Nedjem away with this task, Ari turned back to Isis.

"Your Majesty, there is something else I need to inform you of if Imotep hasn't already done so. It isn't particularly significant but I am sure you would still like to know-"

"Well, tell me then," said Isis, slightly irked that the nursemaid had not told her whatever it was earlier.

"You have received a marriage proposal," said Ari.

Isis was actually a little surprised at that. She used to get marriage proposals everyday but since Carol had appeared most of her suitors seemed to have redirected their attentions. It did not help that at the age of twenty-four she was getting old.

"Who is it from?" she asked, wondering if it was perhaps some Egyptian noble or an African prince. If it was the latter then they should have known they would be out of luck. It would be more honorable for her to die an old maid than marry one of those savages.

"The King of Babylonia," Ari told her "He sent a messenger carrying a letter addressed to you personally but I have not read it myself."

"I want to read it," said Isis at once, holding out her hand expectantly, and Ari passed her the letter.

The Egyptian princess noted with approval that the letter had been written on papyrus rather than the cheap clay tablets Mesopotamians used most of the time. Breaking the royal seal on it she read through the letter.

The words it contained were probably fairly standard for a royal marriage proposal: flattery about her beauty (despite him never having seen her before); flattery about the wealth and power of Egypt; flattery about her family and also plenty of grand promises too: the promise of a good home in Babylon; of riches and status being brought to Egypt and, perhaps most importantly at this time, the promise of military support in the war against Hatti and Assyria.

What _was_ different is that this proposal was being made to _her_ directly and not first sent before Memphis and the council.

It made it seem almost as though the King was seeing her as person rather than mere chattel. This contradicted everything she had heard about Babylon because from what she understood women were barely even treated as citizens there. In spite of her own love for Memphis and her contempt for all foreigners, Isis was intrigued.

Seeing Isis's expression, Ari looked worried.

"Your Majesty...you are not actually thinking of _accepting_ the proposal, are you?"

Before Isis had the chance to answer Kakra and Nedjem returned with the physicians in tow. There was a big group of them even though probably only one was needed for the job. After checking Isis over the lead physician declared that she was perfectly healthy.

"You are a little weak from stress and lack of nourishment but as long as you rest and eat well your strength will be back in no time," he assured Isis, when Ari was the one he should have been assuring.

As the physicians began packing up their equipment again she caught some of the conversation they were having. Most of it was forgettable but then she heard something she could not ignore.

"Those maids were making it sound like she was dying of the seven-day fever or some other terrible disease..."

"Well, thank the gods she is healthy, we are already going to have our work cut out treating the digitalis poisoning Queen Carol is suffering from-"

" _What_ did you say?" exclaimed Isis, leaping up from her couch and rounding on them "Did you just mention Carol?!"

The physicians looked startled and quite terrified. They clearly had no idea she had been listening in on their conversation.

"Y-yes, Your Highness," said the lead physician, regaining his composure "We thought you had already been informed? Pharaoh and the Queen are both returning from Assyria soon."

"Yes, yes, of course I knew," Isis hastily backtracked, not wishing to appear ignorant of this to them, though secretly she was fuming. It seemed both Ari and Imotep had decided to keep Carol's reappearance from her. Had the maidservants known too? Turning to look at them she saw that they were as aghast as she was, so probably not. But Ari had definitely known, and was refusing to meet her eyes.

Still, Isis was curious to know more about Carol.

"Is this digitalis poisoning severe? Is she dying?" she asked them hopefully.

Noticing the hope in her voice, the physician looked very uncomfortable.

"No, Your Highness. From what I have heard she was given an antidote and is past the worst of it now. Though we will need to treat her properly when she gets back..."

Isis tried not to let her disappointment show. She had not been aware that there even _was_ an antidote for digitalis poisoning. By all means Carol should be dead by now, yet still she managed to escape her fate again.

And what should have been a triumphant moment for Egypt had once again been ruined by her.

But it was worse than that. Isis was frightened...frightened of what Carol may have told Memphis about her. If he found out what she had done to his bride then her punishment would be a terrible one. Assaulting the Pharaoh's wife was a capital crime, and her being his sister may not be enough to save her. Even if she was not executed she would be forever disgraced. She would be barred from showing herself in public again, probably confined to her dark temple for the rest of her life or worse still banished to some far off estate to live out her years in loneliness and boredom, never able to see Memphis again.

She would rather die.

After these initial terrifying thoughts raced through her mind she pulled herself together again. Carol had probably not said anything. If she had then she would know, for Memphis would have already sent orders for her arrest. She could rest easy for now. Carol must be too scared to tell the truth.

Nonetheless, she was so incensed with Ari for keeping her in the dark she could not even bring herself to scold her.

Instead she left her chambers, deciding to go and have a proper look around the palace which she had not done since returning to Thebes.

In particular she was interested in seeing the queen's palace, the building which Carol would normally reside in. The guards posted outside reluctantly let her in but had apparently been warned not to trust her as they insisted on accompanying her on her tour of the building.

They were beautiful quarters to live in. Every girl in Egypt would kill to be in that place, herself included. But most of the time Carol had lived there all she did was complain about her supposed imprisonment. She repaid Memphis's hospitality with ingratitude; repeatedly trying to run away and even openly defying him in front of the court. She had claimed she did not want to marry him. Isis was sure it had all been an act to further seduce him. From what she had heard Carol had been perfectly willing when her wedding day eventually came.

Still weak from her stay in the temple, Isis stopped her touring. As she seated herself on one of the recliners in the drawing room, several servants rushed over to attend to her and she noted with distaste that a couple of them were maids that had been close to Carol. She ordered them to bring her a drink, partly so she could regain her energy but mainly just to get rid of them.

She had not been sitting there for long when she felt something jump onto her lap. Looking down in surprise she saw it was a cat.

Isis hated cats. They were sly, wilful fair-weather friends who did not know their place. She considered herself more of a dog person because they were obedient. Nonetheless she had to tolerate cats for they were sacred, to the goddess Bast and by extension the feline goddesses Sekhmet and Mafdet too. Both the temples and the streets of Thebes were filled with cats, yet she had never seen one in the palace before.

The cat was unlike any other she had encountered. Most of them were lean and short haired while this one was white and very fluffy. And while the others tended to be aloof and standoffish, the white cat was extremely friendly. It purred contently as it lay in her lap, rubbing its head against her knee and looking at up her with beautiful blue eyes.

Those eyes looked all too familiar...

"Why is there a cat in here?" she demanded when one of the maids, a short plump girl, returned with her drink. The cat had started to knead at her dress and sacred or not Isis was considering tipping the creature off.

"Oh that's Mimi, Your Highness," the young maid cooed, giving the cat an adoring look "She's lovely, isn't she? Just like her owner."

"Carol?" Isis guessed, her tone cold as she mentioned her enemy.

"Yes, Queen Carol!" said the maid excitedly, not noticing the edge in Isis's voice "Pharaoh gave Mimi to her as a present just before her wedding. He had her imported all the way from Indonesia just for her!"

"Indonesia? There are thousands of cats in Egypt, why did he need to order one all the way from Indonesia?" Isis snapped, feeling her anger flare up again.

The maid began to look slightly worried at Isis's obvious displeasure though not nearly as much as she should have done.

"Well, I suppose it's because Queen Carol is one of a kind, there's no other lady like her in all of Egypt...Perhaps Pharaoh wanted her cat to be as unique as she is...?" the maid suggested, sounding baffled at the turn the conversation had taken. She was clearly not the sharpest knife in the drawer. To make matters worse, she then added "Look, they even have the same eyes!"

Yes, they did. Those horrible, beautiful blue eyes Isis loathed so much. As she sipped her drink she stared at the oblivious cat with malevolence, and a despicable idea crept its way into her head.

She could not prevent Carol from returning to Thebes. But she could make sure that when she did, she was greeted with nothing but sorrow.

Mimi mewed in surprise when Isis suddenly lifted her and rose from her seat. She did not seem too bothered however, soon settling in the princess's arms and continuing to purr. Isis made her way out of the palace still carrying the fluffy cat. She walked past a number of bemused guards and as she approached the palace gates the sentry looked at her in surprise before bowing low.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. What can I do for you?" he asked, glancing questioningly at Mimi but making no comment.

"Get my palanquin ready. I wish to visit the temple of Sekhmet, to make an offering of thanks to the great lioness for granting us victory in the war against Assyria," said Isis with false piety.

What a perfect excuse.

* * *

 **Don't kill me yet! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween! Is this update a trick or a treat? As always, a big thank you to cherryblossom50 and all aboard the ship train. :D I love you guys!**

 **Be warned, this chapter gets a bit gruesome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The radiant female that Carol stood before was _not_ the Goddess Isis.

Anyone else could have mistaken her for the goddess. Seated on a glittering throne with the sun disk crown on her head and the royal golden staff in her hand, she certainly looked the part. Her skin was even painted gleaming gold in a way that made her resemble the many statues carved of the goddess. But she was not the goddess. She was the human Isis, the Isis who had been a constant source of misery for her.

"Now, why on Earth would you think that, Carol?" she asked sweetly. Carol startled, aghast that Isis had somehow managed to read her thoughts. She took a step backwards and considered fleeing. Looking nervously over her shoulder she noticed that the throne room they were in was shrouded in darkness, the only sources of light coming from the two torch brackets that flanked Isis's throne.

She knew she was too old to be scared of the dark but she couldn't stop herself from fearing it. She had a feeling that if she did run she wouldn't even make it to the door before encountering more evil.

Looking towards Isis again she saw that the imposter was smiling. It was a kindly smile; one she had often worn when she had been staying with Carol's family so long ago. A smile that she would have once associated with a heart of gold, but now seemed to have more in common with a crocodile's smile.

"Yes, I can read your mind," Isis said, confirming Carol's fear "I am a goddess, after all. And I am rather offended by the way that you are thinking about me. You have no need to run from me, for I have brought you here for a good purpose. As the goddess of women and marriage-"

"You're not the goddess! Don't pretend to be her! The goddess Isis is kind and loving and you're nothing like her!" Carol shouted, with a sudden surge of anger. She flinched after the words escaped her mouth, lowering her head and feeling certain that Isis would once again do something horrible to her for speaking her mind.

Isis merely smiled more widely, her galena-lined eyes betraying nothing but good intentions.

"But I _am_ the goddess Isis, little Carol," she said with silvery laugh.

Carol stared at her in confusion, sure that the princess was trying to play some strange mind game with her.

"It is no game, Carol," Isis answered her "What I am planning is a joyous and happy occasion for you!"

Carol doubted that very much.

Isis sighed when she heard that last thought, standing up from her throne and walking towards her. The girl backed away even further, shrinking in fear from the pretender but at the same time not daring to leave the light. Her fear increased when Isis reached out and took her hand in hers. Her grip was not too hard but firm enough that Carol was sure she wouldn't be able to break free easily.

"I have already told you," Isis told her calmly, fixing her dark eyes upon Carol's frightened blue ones "I have summoned you to help you achieve happiness as a woman-"

"You keep telling me that, but I have no idea what you mean," said Carol, trying and failing to keep the fear out of her voice.

Isis sighed again in an exasperated manner and another sweet smile appeared on her face.

"But you must know what! What is a woman's purpose in life? I am of course talking about your wedding!"

"Wedding?"

Carol was baffled. Isis had been entirely against her wedding to Memphis and now she was saying it was her purpose in life?

Isis nodded in confirmation to her thoughts, bringing the girl's hand to her lips and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it before releasing it and making her way back to her throne.

Carol wavered again. Could it be that Isis really was trying to make amends for everything she had done? She looked at the majestic princess- or goddess?- before her and tried to think of what the catch was.

"Gentlemen, you can come out now!" Isis called out, having settled herself back on her throne.

Carol started when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see who it was and was immensely relieved when she saw that it was none other than Memphis.

She threw her arms around him, giggling with delight as she laid her head on his chest. He returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her closer. He said nothing to her but she was sure his actions spoke louder than words.

Her heart bursting with love, she entwined her fingers in his hair and kissed him passionately. So consumed she was in her joy she forgot Isis was watching until her voice interrupted them.

"The love you bear Memphis is truly touching to behold. But do you not have others to think about too?"

Carol broke away from him to look at her in confusion.

"Others? What do you-"

The question still forming was abruptly answered when she saw that Memphis was not alone. With a stab of horror she realized that standing beside him was Ismir.

This was terrible! Last time she saw him he had told her he would kill her if she ran away from him and she had done just that. Not to mention that he and Memphis absolutely despised each other! She was surprised they weren't already fighting to the death. What was Isis thinking, inviting him here?

Clinging to Memphis fearfully she backed away again and attempted to pull him with her, casting an accusing look at Isis. She looked back with an obvious lack of concern, not appearing to care that Carol's and even Memphis's lives were in danger.

Carol cursed herself for even thinking Isis could have been well-intentioned. She was clearly trying to stir up trouble once again.

Unfortunately it was only going to get worse. As she tried to get away from Ismir she found herself colliding with someone else. With dread building in her heart she looked round to see who, though she had her suspicions. She shrieked in fright when she saw that her suspicions were ultimately correct.

She had never, ever wanted to see him again. Of all the unpleasant people she had met, including maybe even Isis herself, he had been by far the worst. It had been him who imprisoned both her and Memphis, tried to force himself on her and then attempted to kill Memphis while he was defenseless.

He was not the only other enemy to appear either. She noticed to her discomfort that both Ismir's father and the strange priest Kapta had also made an appearance. While neither had been as much of a threat as Ismir or Algol, she still wasn't very fond of them and knew they harbored indecent feelings towards her.

She gave Isis another accusing look. She was clearly responsible for the presence of all these enemies, but why? Had she completely lost her mind?

"No, I have not lost my mind," said Isis with a slight sneer, her virtuous façade beginning to slip "I summoned them here for your marriage. But the question is, which one of them are you going to marry?"

"What?" Carol couldn't believe she was being asked such an inane question. The only man she loved, the only one out of this otherwise unsavory lot she would even want to look upon. "I'm marrying Memphis, of course."

Isis continued as though Carol had said nothing.

"All of them have everything a woman could ask for in husband; power, wealth...but you cannot marry all of them. A man can own as many women as he likes but a woman can only belong to one man. Such a difficult decision...who should it be?"

"I've told you!" Carol found herself shouting at Isis again "I'm marrying Memphis! I love him and no one else! You can send the others away because I don't want any of-"

Isis's kind face completely disappeared as she made a swiping motion at Carol with her staff.

The girl suddenly found that somehow her voice had disappeared. There was nothing impeding her from being able to speak but as much as she tried she could not make a sound, her objections to Isis's planning now unheard.

"Be silent, little girl," Isis told her harshly "Nobody cares what _you_ want. Surely you should have realized that by now?"

She looked away from the mutely protesting Carol and instead surveyed the suitors, deep in thought.

Carol wondered why none of them had said anything yet. Not even Memphis! Why wasn't he objecting to Isis's words too? It was him who had wanted to marry her in the first place! But now he just stood still and lifeless, looking ahead of him with little expression on his face.

Carol kept her arms wrapped around him defensively but it no longer brought her any comfort. She felt more like she was hugging a doll, an inanimate object that would be of no help to her.

It was then that Isis came to a decision, her beautiful face lighting up the apparent revelation.

"I have a solution to this dilemma!" she declared, that rare bright smile appearing on her face again.

Carol didn't share her sentiment. She had Isis's plot figured out. The princess was going to try and force her to marry one of the fiends so that she would be free to marry Memphis. Well, Carol wasn't going to go along with her insidious plan. Whomever Isis was going to announce as her husband, she was _not_ going to marry even on pain of death!

But nothing could have prepared her for what Isis's solution was.

"Nobody should be left out," said Isis, in the same sort of tone a kindergarten teacher might use when addressing children bickering over toys.

She met Carol's puzzled eyes as she gave her verdict, and there was only evil in them.

"Divide her among yourselves."

Carol didn't have time to ponder this bizarre decree. Before she knew it they were grabbing both of her arms and pulling on them with such force it was as though they were trying to tear them off. Which, she realized with horror, was exactly what they were trying to do.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" she tried to scream at them as her legs were also seized. Her cries of pain and terror may have been unheard by the men attacking her but she knew Isis could hear them.

But even if the others could hear her she doubted it would have had any effect. It was as though they were under an evil spell. She was no use to them in pieces yet still they continued their relentless tugging. She struggled desperately to free herself from their grasp but there were too many of them, all of them stronger than she was.

Even as she felt- and heard- her bones popping out of their sockets she was powerless to stop them.

Her blood flooded the floor as her flesh and muscle tore, and she was certain that if she still had her voice her ears would also be bleeding from the sound of her own screams.

When she looked at Isis she saw her through a misty haze, brought on by the maddening agony and the tears clouding her vision. Her very image was now distorted. She could no longer be mistaken for a goddess. With her soulless eyes and the malicious grin that lit her face, she looked entirely demonic.

Even as Carol directed her pleas at her instead, Isis did nothing. She continued to sit in her throne with her head held high, hungrily watching her dismemberment. Her smile became even wider when she heard one of Carol's bones snap completely and the attempted shriek that accompanied it.

Just as Carol was beginning to feel like she would pass out from the pain, she felt someone roughly tugging on her hair. Moving her tearful eyes to see who the culprit was, her heart sank when she saw that it was none other than Memphis.

Why was he going along with Isis's gruesome orders? She had thought he loved her, but now he was just like the others. Was he brainwashed or had it all been a lie? After everything he had done to protect her before, here he was participating in her execution.

Tears of heartbreak mingled with her tears of pain. Memphis's betrayal tore her apart more brutally than physical force ever could. Consumed with despair, she wanted nothing more than to die. A wish that looked like it would soon be granted, especially when Memphis moved his hands from her hair to enclose them around her throat instead. Her neck would surely be broken.

"Stop!"

Carol's heart leapt into place again.

Isis was holding her hand up and the men had ceased their attack. Her expression betrayed nothing as she eyed Carol, standing up from her throne and making her way over to where the girl lay collapsed and gasping for breath in a pool of her own blood.

She truly was in a sorry state. By now both her legs were dislocated and not only were her arms broken, they had only a small amount of sinew keeping them on at all. Her crying ceased but she still trembled in fear and pain as she awaited Isis's next action.

"Before you continue, there is something I must do," said Isis, her smirk returning when Carol immediately began crying again "You may have the rest of her but her heart belongs to me."

Drawing her ceremonial knife, she visably relished the look of horror on Carol's face. She sobbed even louder when Isis seized the front of her dress and tore it, exposing her pale breasts. Her shame was increased tenfold due to the men who were watching.

But embarrassment was the least of her troubles. Drinking in the sight of her mutilated and humiliated, Isis brought the knife to Carol's chest. She teasingly traced her left breast, the point brushing against her nipple. The blade's metal was scorching hot and Carol winced in further pain as her skin was burned once again with a heat so intense it made the lamp oil seem tepid in comparison. Not even the pain she was already in could distract her from it.

 _Please, just kill me already...You have what you want! Memphis has betrayed me, and now he's your slave. Are you happy now?_

"Not yet," Isis whispered to her, leaning in and brushing her lips against Carol's bruised neck then, with sudden vigor, she plunged the knife into her chest.

Even if Isis had not stolen her voice Carol would not have been able to make a sound. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she was stabbed, only for her to screw them shut again in agony when Isis dragged the blade downwards, making a deep incision in her left breast. No blood escaped from the wound but the flesh around it blackened. It was only when Isis's slender fingers began prying at it that Carol screamed again.

Even though she still made no sound, Isis shushed her.

"Do not worry, child...it will all be over soon," she told her, with a tenderness that clashed with her current action. Reaching into the girl's chest cavity, her hand enclosed around the heart and plucked it from her abused body. Carol could only stare in horror at it as it continued to beat in Isis's palm.

The evil priestess also looked at it, her wicked smile returning. Her eyes meeting Carol's once again, she brought it to her mouth and as though it were a ripe and juicy fruit rather than a vital organ, took a bite out of it. The blood ran down her chin and she licked it up while continuing to greedily devour the heart.

 _Why am I not dead yet?_

Carol found that her voice had returned in full force, her screams ringing in her ears. She was not the only one shouting; she could hear Memphis desperately calling her name, but it was far too late...

"Carol! Carol!"

 _Why didn't you help me earlier, Memphis?_

"Carol, wake up! Open your eyes, Carol!"

Carol opened her eyes.

When she did, she found herself looking into the dark, worried eyes of Memphis. The real Memphis, not the brainwashed nightmare Memphis.

Looking around in her distress, she saw the familiar surroundings. She was in her room in the palace of Thebes, and gathered around her were her maidservants Ahit, Mery, Nubit and Teti, all sporting similarly concerned expressions to Memphis. Neither Isis nor any of her nightmare suitors were anywhere in sight.

She began to cry again, this time in relief. Of course it had just been a dream, one of many terrible dreams which had been plaguing her ever since she escaped from Giza temple. None of it had been real. Her tormentors were all far away. She was still in one piece. And Memphis hadn't betrayed her.

"Memphis...!" she wept, flinging her undamaged arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. After everything that had happened in the last few weeks she thanked the gods that they could now be happy together again. Her nightmares were only imaginary but the love they shared was real.

"What were you dreaming about?" Memphis asked as he held her. Carol ignored his question as she continued to weep. She didn't want to tell him.

Memphis gently took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"Tell me the truth, Carol. Are your nightmares about what happened in Assyria? About what Algol tried to do to you?"

"I-" No. At least, not really. But she realized believing Algol to be the culprit would be a lot easier for Memphis than hearing the truth, that his own sister was even more of a monster. And so she kept her mouth shut.

Memphis looked despondent at her silence and Carol felt a pang of guilt. It must be difficult for him too. After all, ever since they had reunited and escaped from Assyria together she had been waking up screaming from these nightmares. And despite all of his strength and power, her mind was one place where he was unable to protect her.

He still did his best to comfort her though.

"Do not fear, Carol," he murmured to her, hugging her tightly "I am sure that bastard has drowned or bled to death. Even if he has not, I will never let him lay a finger on you. Neither will Ismir. I will never let anyone harm you, and anyone who tries will be cut into pieces by me."

Still holding her in his embrace, he quietly issued orders to Mery to go and fetch a drink that would help calm her.

Even though her heart had been warmed by his promise of protection, he had completely failed to mention the most dangerous threat, the one that was in closest proximity. And even if Carol wanted him to, which she certainly didn't, she doubted Memphis could ever bring himself to cut her into pieces.

And that threat was indeed in _very_ close proximity.

She heard the door open but thought little of it, assuming it was the maid returning with her drink. But then-

"So here you are, Memphis? I hear that Carol is unwell? And she has been suffering from nightmares? What a shame."

The blood could have turned to ice in her veins. Not wanting to believe it, she didn't look up from where she rested her head against Memphis's chest.

 _Why is she here? She should be far away in Giza..._

Unaware of the agitation his queen was currently experiencing, Memphis answered Isis.

"Yes but I'm not surprised, she has been through a lot. I am not cancelling our wedding if that is what you are hoping for." His tone was civil but with a certain coldness to it, particularly in the last sentence. Although he tolerated Isis's presence their relationship was still poor.

"Did I ever say that? I am only concerned for the well-being of my dear sister," Isis replied smoothly, casting a glance at Carol's trembling form.

 _Lies, lies, lies! She doesn't care! And she rejected the bond of sisterhood I offered her..._ Carol thought with a mixture of indignation and despair, still not daring to look up.

Memphis realized something was wrong, as she was clutching him so hard it hurt and he could feel her shaking in fear. Pulling away slightly he looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right, Carol?" he asked her "Look, I know you and Isis dislike each other but you should really put aside your differences now that you are family."

Dislike? That was a gross understatement, on Isis's part anyway. Carol never wanted to have any "differences" with Isis at all! She only wanted to be friends. Now Memphis was dismissing Isis's one-sided vendetta against her some petty mutual squabble. Carol felt annoyed with him for being so oblivious.

Then she felt annoyed with herself for feeling annoyed. How could she blame Memphis for not understanding what was going on between her and Isis when she wasn't even telling him anything? Not only had she kept their encounter at Giza a secret from him, she hadn't even told him that it was Isis who brought her to ancient Egypt in the first place. She really was keeping him in the dark.

Trying to rid herself of these negative feelings she finally looked up, a decision she immediately regretted.

For when she saw Isis standing there at her bedside, saw her beautiful but cruel face and those black soulless eyes, all her memories of that dreadful night came rushing back to her. All of a sudden she found herself screaming again and thrashing in Memphis's arms.

"Carol?" he exclaimed, shocked at the queen's sudden panic and attempting to calm her "Whatever is the matter?"

She didn't even acknowledge him, her attention fixed on Isis.

"No, please stay away from me! Leave me alone! Let go of me! Someone help-"

"Carol, calm down!" Memphis urged her, holding her still while giving Isis a suspicious scowl.

Isis feigned confusion in response to Memphis's look, but inside she was panicking herself. Carol's screaming and crying would have been highly amusing in any other situation but at this rate the stupid girl was going to give everything away! If her brother found out what she had done then she would be finished. She had to stop Carol somehow.

The maidservants were also trying to soothe her without any success, the girl still wailing pitifully.

"Please don't hurt me! Let me go! Let me go! Oh gods, help me!"

The shrill sound of Carol's screaming was getting on her nerves. Isis had had enough. Stepping forward, she seized the girl and slapped her hard across the face, the loud _crack_ resounding through the room.

"Grow up! You call yourself a queen? Stop crying like a baby and act your age!" Isis scolded her.

Clutching her reddening cheek, Carol looked at Isis in terror. Then her eyes closed and she fell back in what appeared to be a faint.

"Carol!"

Memphis caught her as she fell, lowering her back onto the bed.

As the unconscious girl was fussed over by the maids, he rounded on Isis who backed away in spite of herself when she saw that his handsome face was contorted with rage.

"How dare you?! Carol is my queen, and she is _your_ queen too! If you were anyone else-"

"But I am not-"

"But nothing! Why did you even leave Giza? You obviously don't want to be here, and I don't want you here either! I have had enough of you and your bullying! If you ever raise a hand against Carol again then I will have you thrown from the palace! Get out of my sight!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

With a huff of annoyance Isis stomped out of the room, chancing a glance over her shoulder on the way and seeing to her disgust that Memphis was holding the stirring Carol in his arms. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Memphis breathed out, relieved that his troublesome sister was no longer in the vicinity. He ran his hand through Carol's golden hair in an attempt to soothe her as she awoke.

It had the opposite effect though, as Carol's eyes immediately flew open and she yelped in fright, quickly sitting up.

"Shh, no need to fear. It's me, Memphis! You just fainted but you're fine now."

As she properly registered him and the accompanying maidservants she relaxed again, settling back into the pillows but still worried.

"Where did Isis go?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"I sent her away and will not be letting her in here again. My poor Carol...does your cheek hurt a lot?"

Carol shook her head.

"It's not that bad, you needn't worry." _I've suffered much worse..._ she added silently.

"Here is your drink, Your Majesty," said Mery as she handed her of cup of herbal tea "It's Valerian, it should help you feel better."

After thanking her, Carol took a sip of the tea and nearly gagged; it tasted absolutely disgusting. Nonetheless she knew Valerian tea was considered effective even in modern times, so she should bear with it.

As she drank her tea she continued looking around.

"Where's Nafutera?" she asked. The maid had greeted her and Memphis when they had returned late last night but now she was nowhere to be seen, which seemed strange because usually the loyal maidservant did not leave her side. Carol considered her to be the closest thing to a mother she had in this ancient world.

"She and Minue are catching up at the moment. She will be returning to work this afternoon," said Memphis.

"Oh, OK!" said Carol. That was perfectly understandable. Minue had gone to Assyria with Memphis and had injured himself in the process so of course his mother would want to check up on him.

Still, Nafutera wasn't the only absence she had noticed.

"Where's Mimi?" The fluffy white cat normally liked to curl up and sleep on Carol's lap, but now she realized she hadn't seen her since returning.

There was an extremely tense silence. The maidservants looked around at each other regretfully and Carol suddenly dreaded the answer.

"Well? Where is she then?" questioned Memphis, frowning at the servants lack of reply. His frown turned into a glare when they still said nothing.

Little Teti was the first one to crack.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," she said, beginning to cry "It was the High Priestess...we couldn't stop her, she took Mimi away to Sekhmet's temple and...and..."

Carol didn't need to hear the rest. She knew. Her heart was crushed in a vice grip.

Poor, innocent, adorable Mimi. She had only had her for a couple of days before she had been thrown back into the future but in that short amount of time she had fallen in love with the angelic cat. She had been Memphis's wedding gift to her, and reminded her so much of the old cat who had been her childhood pet back in America. Now the poor thing had met a horrible end, and it was because of _her_.

She buried her head in her pillow, not even shedding tears but sobbing nonetheless. Never again would she be able to cuddle Mimi and listen to her purr. She was gone. In her last moments had the cat wondered why Carol wasn't there to save her?

Meanwhile Memphis was busy interrogating the maids.

"She offered Carol's cat as a sacrifice?! There are thousands of cats in Egypt, why did she need to sacrifice the one I imported all the way from Indonesia?!" His fury seemed to be more about Mimi's value rather than the loss of her life.

"Please forgive us, Pharaoh!" squeaked the maids.

Carol looked up from her pillow to see that they were kowtowing on the floor.

"Don't have a go at them, Memphis. It wasn't their fault." Her voice was hardly audible.

"No, it is Isis I am angry with!" said Memphis, clenching his fists in rage "She has gone too far this time. I am going to have words with her!" With that promise he strode from the room.

She heard him shouting at Isis down the corridor but didn't even care. She didn't want vengeance on Isis, she just wanted Mimi back. But that was never going to happen now.

She barely heard the maids trying to console her. All she could think about was Mimi and how the cat's life had been cut short, all because of her association with her. For she knew that was why Isis had done it. It was another punishment. A punishment for something that wasn't even her fault.

When Memphis came back he looked completely frazzled, but was still able to spare her some sympathy.

"I have spoken to Isis and she has apologized for her actions."

Carol had a hard time believing that. If Isis was sorry for anything it was probably that Memphis had yelled at her. She could only count her blessings that Memphis had not made her come back to apologize in person.

Nonetheless she nodded in acceptance, the tears over Mimi's death finally falling from her eyes. When he saw them his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I know this must be devastating for you...if it would make you feel any better I will get you another one-"

"I don't want another one, I just want Mimi to still be alive," Carol mourned, her tears drenching Memphis's chest "Why is she so mean to me? I never did anything to her...I adore her...but all she ever does is hurt me."

"I am sure if she had known how much Mimi meant to you, she wouldn't have done it."

Carol pulled away from Memphis, giving him a look of incredulity.

"Are you serious? She knew, that's why she did it!"

"Isis has been unkind to you I know, but she really is a good person. I have known her for much longer-" began Memphis, but Carol was nearing the end of her tether.

"I thought I knew her too! I want to believe she's a good person, I really do, but she's making it really difficult! I just want to get along but she won't leave me alone! Ever since I came here she's been working against me! She hates me, all because you decided to marry me instead of her! Why did you choose me anyway? Why didn't you just marry her instead then she might have left me alone!"

She was out of breath by the end of this bitter tirade, and she looked resentfully at Memphis.

Memphis gazed back at her in astonishment at how worked up she was getting, and the maids expressions indicated that they wished they were elsewhere. Finally he replied, his tone calm but with an obvious warning in it.

"You know very well why I chose you...it is because I love you more than anything else, and because you are the only woman worthy of being Egypt's queen. I don't know why you are getting angry with me, if I had never noticed you then you would still be a slave working in the fields!"

That stung her, even though it was the truth. But that was also because of Isis; she had lead a perfectly good life before the priestess brought her back to Egypt. She knew Memphis was unaware of this but was unable to stop herself from retorting.

"So just because I was a slave that means I should take everything lying down?! You think that means it was completely acceptable for you to _kidnap_ me and _force_ me to marry you-"

Before she knew it she was clutching her cheek again, the already red mark on it now ever redder. Memphis had struck her.

The maidservants gasped in shock and Carol stared at him in disbelief.

Memphis himself was more shocked than any of them, looking at his hand as though unable to believe what it had just done, before looking at her with an almost pleading expression.

"Carol, I-"

"Leave." Carol turned away from him, not even wanting to look at him. He didn't leave, instead pulling her back into his arms while she tried to wriggle free.

"Carol, I am sorry! I acted without thinking. Please forgive me..."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at him, shoving him with all of her strength. It made little impact but Memphis appeared to get the message, releasing her. He looked down at her unhappily before exiting the room.

Carol hid her face with her hands, sobbing loudly as her maids swarmed about her and tried simultaneously to reassure her and defend Memphis's actions.

"His Majesty is having a difficult time at the moment, I'm sure he didn't mean to!"

"He probably feels awful about it now,"

"I'm not trying to blame you, my lady, but you really shouldn't have yelled at him."

She looked up, tears still running down her face as she choked out a response.

"Please...I need to be alone."

When the girls protested she reiterated her statement more firmly and they relented. After issuing a few more condolences over Mimi and words in defence of Memphis they all left her chambers, leaving her alone to dwell on how everything had once again gone wrong.

She loved Memphis with all her heart but it wasn't an easy task. It was times like this when she was reminded of how he behaved when she first met him, the cruel and spoiled tyrant who had dragged her to the palace to be his toy. He had changed since then, she was sure of it, and so had their relationship but even so they still continued to fall out frequently. Each time she thought things really were better they would get worse again.

Well, the course of true love never did run smooth.

That was what she told herself. She was being silly, she told herself. Memphis had gone above and beyond for her, risking his life to save her from Ismir, and then from Algol.

After all of that she could at least be more understanding towards him... so why wasn't she? She felt ashamed with herself.

 _Why did he marry me?_

Could she really blame Isis for her anger? After all, she had been raised with the expectation that she would become queen; it had probably been instilled in her ever since she was a child. To Isis the position must seem like hers by right. But it had been taken from her because her brother had fallen for her instead, and she didn't even know why herself. Isis had been at Memphis's side his whole life and knew him much better than Carol ever could.

She was an usurper. She didn't belong here. She brought nothing but trouble to him and all of Egypt. She wasn't worth all the trials he had gone through. If he had married Isis instead, there would be peace.

 _He should have married Isis instead of me._

There came a knock on door. Carol hoped it was only the maids returning to check on her, for she still didn't want to see Memphis at the moment. Getting up she went over to the door and opened it, to be met with a nasty shock.

It was not her maidservants, nor was it Memphis. Thankfully it wasn't Isis either though it wasn't a lot better. For the woman who stood at the door was none other than Ari, Isis's nursemaid.

Carol had never spoken to her properly but still had nothing but bad experience with her. Ari tried to kill her back when she was at Gozen village, and it had been her who ordered her capture at Giza. Whatever she was doing here, it could be nothing good.

Carol looked up and down the corridor, seeing to her relief that there were several guards stationed outside her room. Surely Ari would not be stupid enough to try killing her in front of them? Unless Isis had paid them off...

As this frightening possibility ran through her mind the maidservant gave an exaggerated and certainly sarcastic bow, while holding out a papyrus scroll.

"The Princess and High Priestess has requested that I deliver this letter to you, my lady."

"Oh..." A letter from Isis? Carol hesitated before gingerly taking the scroll in a trembling hand. She wondered whether it was actually something dangerous. Perhaps it was coated in poison, or had a highly venomous bug hidden in it? Maybe, bearing in mind that Isis had mysterious powers, this scroll contained a terrible curse?

Holding the scroll at arms length, she gave it a shake. Nothing deadly or dangerous fell out though Carol was still apprehensive. She looked questioningly at Ari who straightened up from her bow before bidding her farewell and departing, no doubt to report back to her mistress.

After politely acknowledging the guards Carol retreated back into her room. Leaning against the door she eyed the letter in her hand nervously, then reluctantly broke the seal and unravelled it. She expected to be greeted by the familiar hieroglyphics the Egyptians wrote with but was surprised by what she saw; that the letter was actually written in English.

Isis could write in English? Yes, of course she could. She had _spoken_ in English while she had been in the future after all. Presumably the power that had given Carol the ability to speak and write in ancient Egyptian had also worked the other way with Isis.

And it was clear why she had chosen that language to write in. For upon reading it, it became apparent that this was not a letter Isis would want anyone other than Carol to decipher.

 _Dear Carol,_

 _So you have managed to come back to Thebes alive. I hope you have not already forgotten our last meeting. I see that you have been a good girl so far and not told anyone, do make sure you keep it that way. It shall be our little secret, yes? If I get so much as an inkling_ _that Memphis knows about it then all your loyal maidservants shall suffer the same fate as that precious kitten you loved so much. The priestess told me she yowled and screamed on the sacrificial altar. One word in the wrong ear and I will make it happen._

 _Isis_

Carol screwed up the papyrus and flung it across the room before sinking to the floor in despair. Cruel Isis! It wasn't enough for her to murder Mimi, now she had to rub salt in the wound too! She had known that apology had just been to appease Memphis; she wasn't sorry at all.

She noticed the letter contained no threat against her own life and knew that wasn't because Isis wouldn't kill her but rather the opposite reason; no matter what she did Isis was going to kill her anyway.

There was nothing Carol could do however. Even if she were able to bring herself to tell Memphis what Isis had done to her it was too risky. Firstly she had no proof of what had happened because no one would even be able to understand the letter. It would just be her word against Isis's and she didn't know which word Memphis would trust more. And even if Isis was arrested and imprisoned she still had many followers. They would kill her and her servants.

She was prepared to risk her own life, but she couldn't risk other people's. She needed to put them before herself.

She realized then that this need was what made her so vulnerable. Memphis subdued her by threatening the lives of Sechi and Luca. Algol subdued her by threatening the life of Memphis. Now Isis was subduing her by threatening the lives of her servants. Carol saw life as a precious thing and it was a point of view people always took advantage of, but she would not change her views just for own sake.

And that was why she would be forever helpless.

With nothing to distract her from ruminating over her defeatist thoughts, she was on the verge of a breakdown when there came another knock on the door. Perhaps it was Memphis come to apologize. Perhaps it was Isis come to kill her. She didn't even care much.

Dragging herself to her feet, she opened the door again. The sight that met her was much more welcome this time.

"Nafutera!"

The elderly lady was surprised when Carol flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Hesitantly she returned the hug, smiling at the teenage girl.

"I'm so glad to see you! Memphis said you weren't coming back until this afternoon?" Carol inquired.

"That was the original plan, my lady. But I heard you and Pharaoh had fallen out, and that the maids have told you about poor Mimi. I thought you might need some support..."

Carol was so touched by this that she began to shed more tears.

"Oh Nafutera, you didn't need to! You haven't seen Minue for ages, you shouldn't have shortened your meeting with him just because of me!"

"Don't be silly, I should always put my lady's needs before my own. It is my duty as your servant...why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Still hugging Nafutera, she was overwhelmed with emotion. "You are too kind, I missed you so much!"

She missed her real mother too. Thinking about her made her heart ache even more and she stifled more sobs, feeling more homesick than ever. She did love her new life and the people of ancient Egypt but she longed to see her family again. If only her mother were here and it was her she was hugging...she could confide in her and tell her about everything that was troubling her; about her struggling relationship with Memphis, her fears about become Queen of Egypt and of course Isis...

As much as she adored Nafutera, she couldn't really talk to her about any of these things. The maidservant was a dear friend but still a palace official and whatever Carol told her she would certainly report to Memphis. She did not want Memphis hearing about how Isis had abused her, and she definitely didn't want Isis finding out she had told anyone. She was terrified enough of how the priestess would react if she found out she had told Luca.

So Carol tried to keep her emotions under control, letting go of Nafutera who continued to look at her in concern.

"Are you sure you are all right, my lady? You really are very down today...was your argument with Memphis that bad? Apparently he has been in a low mood ever since."

"I'm fine," said Carol, wiping the last of her tears from her eye. What with all the crying she had been doing it was just as well her make-up hadn't been applied yet that day.

"You know that you can tell me anything...though there is actually another reason I've come to see you. I have been asked to deliver you a letter."

"A letter?" Another? She hoped this one wasn't from Isis too.

"Yes, I received it from a messenger who had been sent all the way from Giza. At first I thought it must be for High Priestess Isis, but the messenger specifically requested it be given to you. In fact, she was adamant that it should _not_ fall into the princess's hands."

A letter Isis allegedly wasn't allowed to read? Could this be some sort of trick the priestess was playing on her? Nervously, she took the letter which unlike the one from Isis had no seal. As she opened it she saw this letter _was_ in hieroglyphics, albeit not very neat ones.

 _Your Majesty_

 _I humbly address this letter to you as I have heard of your wisdom and compassion, and your great understanding for the plight of the downtrodden as well as the affluent. I am writing on behalf of a village of lowly slaves. I am the only one of those slaves who was taught to read and write, but I write for many people. Ever since Pharaohs sister, the High Priestess Isis, came to rule at Giza, she has been regularly taking girls from our village. These girls have committed no crimes, in fact their behaviour has been entirely above reproach. Nonetheless they have all been taken to Giza Temple and none have ever returned. We have heard that they have been offered as sacrifices to the god Amun, their hearts burned on the altar and their bodies thrown to the crocodiles._

 _We do not wish to question the beliefs of Her Highness, but we fail to see how this practice will please the gods in any way. In our opinion it is no better than murder, worse even, as the girls souls will never know peace._

 _We do not know who to turn to. If Pharaoh's sister returns to Giza and continues her activities then there will be no young girls left in our village. We are at our wits end. That is why we beg for your help._

 _We will serve you eternally._

Carol felt sick to her stomach after reading this account of Isis's latest atrocities. Those poor girls...she could only hope that their deaths had been quick and they had not been subjected to the same abuse that she had, but even so it must have been a brutal end for them and an awful thing for their families to have to go through.

She felt somewhat honored but at the same time taken aback that these slaves from so far away had entrusted her with the task of securing them justice, at great risk to their own lives. She knew she couldn't let them down. Suddenly filled with with a dangerous defiance, she prayed to the goddess Isis for guidance.

When Memphis returned that afternoon, Carol was waiting for him.

"Carol, I'm so sor-" he began when he saw her, but she didn't need to hear his apology.

"It's fine, Memphis. Don't feel bad about it. You were under a lot of pressure, and I shouldn't have made things more difficult. It was my fault." She bowed her head humbly.

Memphis was clearly delighted at receiving her forgiveness, embracing her and kissing the top of her blonde head. But when he spoke to her it was with great solemnity.

"Even so, I shouldn't have done it. If there is any way I can make it up to you, anything at all, then I will gladly do it for you."

That was the response Carol had been waiting for.

"Actually, there is one thing..."

She showed him the letter that she had received about Isis's recent exploits.

"I feel so sorry for the families of those girls. Isn't there any way we can compensate them? I know it won't make up for their loss, but it might make things a bit easier for them. And I know it's important to Isis but I can't agree with human sacrifice. The girls hadn't even done anything wrong and she still killed them. It would be better if innocent people weren't used as offerings-"

"Enough," Memphis cut across her. Carol looked at him worriedly, wondering if she had pushed her luck. Would he would take her up on any of her suggestions or just get angry with her again?

Ignoring her, he summoned one of the servants.

"Go find Imotep and tell him to meet me in the throne room. There are some royal decrees I wish to issue."

Carol was disenchanted. She really had hoped Memphis would listen to her particularly in his determination to make up with her but apparently not.

Reading her expression, Memphis smirked knowingly.

"Aren't you interested in what royal decrees I am about to issue?"

She was always interested, but would still rather he did something about what she had just told him.

He on the other hand couldn't wait to tell her.

"Firstly, I am going to send an order to Giza that all the slaves who are related to the girls Isis sacrificed be granted their immediate freedom."

He revelled in Carol's stunned expression before continuing.

"In addition to their freedom, the former slaves will also be given their weight in silver as compensation for the loss of their daughters, who will have their images carved into Giza temple so that their souls may continue to live on."

He had already exceeded Carol's expectations but he wasn't finished yet.

"And it will also be decreed throughout the land that from this day onward, human sacrifice is murder and will _not_ be permitted under any circumstances."

Carol's expression went from stunned to elated.

"Oh, Memphis!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek "You have done the right thing! Your people will love you for your benevolence-"

"They might?" Memphis concurred. Dissatisfied with a mere kiss on the cheek, he pressed his mouth against hers in a much deeper kiss which she eagerly returned. After they eventually broke apart for air he looked at her intently and added "But it's not their love I need. Your love is all that matters to me!"

He smiled when Carol blushed happily, smiling back at him with love in her big blue eyes. He stroked her pink cheek as he admired the effect. It was one of the many things he found so endearing about her; with her fair skin it was very obvious whenever she blushed.

"Do you want to hear what the last decree is?" he asked her.

"There's more?"

"Yes. From now on, whenever the high priestess of Amun wishes to have an animal sacrificed, she will have to first receive permission from the Queen."

He was rewarded with another kiss on the lips.

Carol knew Isis would make her pay for Memphis's decrees but she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

What mattered was that Memphis had truly become a wise and benevolent Pharaoh. How far he had come from when she first met him! No longer was he the spoiled brat he had been then and would have continued being if he had married Isis.

Her role was one of great importance. She had more influence over the Pharaoh than anyone else did, and it was a privilege she needed to use wisely. She could use her position to help the people of Egypt; to make sure that everyone was happy, not just those who had already been lucky enough to be born into a high station. She would try to become a better queen than Isis would have been. The priestess might have successfully blackmailed her into remaining silent, but Carol wasn't going to let her rule her life!

She had firmly changed her mind.

 _She_ was the one who was meant to be Memphis's wife, not Isis.

She was thankful he had chosen her.

* * *

 **And so Memphis makes his first appearance! Writing him is tricky because I don't want to make him a total asshole but can't make him too nice either. One thing I've noticed in fanfics with unusual pairings is that if one of them has a canon love interest then that character is always made out to be a bad guy, and I don't want to do that here. I want my characterization of Memphis to be fair and accurate.**

 **BTW although they aren't main characters or anything like that I still decided to give Carol and Isis's maids names because they get mentioned a lot and it would just be really confusing otherwise. I know in some translations Teti is called Thetis, but Teti makes more sense because that was an ancient Egyptian name whereas Thetis is Greek.**

 **Out of all the chapters I've written since chapter 1, I think this is the one I'm most happy with. Maybe because it focuses on Carol? Or because it's the lengthiest? Anyway, please please review! Pretty please? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! When I say "everyone", I'm probably only addressing all aboard the ship train and cherryblossom50. Thank you for being such loyal readers! I would give you cookies but my baking skills leave something to be desired, so here's a disturbing new chapter instead!**

 **While it seems pretty redundant to say this after all of the other screwed up stuff that has gone on in this story, I should warn you this chapter contains quite a lot of offensive language.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5****

"That BITCH!"

Isis may have been livid when Carol escaped from the temple, but it seemed like nothing compared to the rage that consumed her now.

She stormed into her chambers, slamming the door behind her with such force that a couple of priceless tapestries hanging on the wall next to it fell off. Ari, who had been closely following her, carefully put them back in place.

Isis didn't notice and wouldn't have cared anyway. With a scream of fury she seized a vase of beautiful flowers from the nearby table and flung it onto the floor where it shattered into tiny pieces sending bright petals and shards of pottery everywhere.

"That little blonde slut will stop at nothing until she has taken __everything__ I hold dear from me! It is not enough for her to steal my brother and my rightful crown, next she will probably try to steal my position as high priestess too! She thinks she can bat her pretty blue eyes at him and he will give her everything she wants! I hate her! I HATE HER! __I HATE HER__!"

Bursting into tears, she threw herself onto her bed and wept loudly in self-pity.

"It is so unfair!" she lamented, soaking the covers "I love Memphis, I love him more than anything but why does he love __her__?!"

"My lady-" Ari began, attempting to calm her mistress but she was immediately interrupted.

"What is so special about her?! What does she have that I do not?! Why is it that he listens to everything SHE says and not me?!"

"As I have said, it is only temporary infatuation. He will come to his senses soon, my lady."

"How soon?! I am sick of being here and having to see him with...with __that__!" She turned away with a despairing wail, beating her hand against her mattress.

"I will kill her myself!" she shrieked.

Ari shook her head, approaching the angry princess and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, my lady. You do not want to sully your hands with her dirty blood, and if you were caught then the consequences would be disastrous. You should leave this task to me. I will get rid of the girl for you."

Isis raised her head and gazed at her nursemaid with eyes swimming in black tears.

"You will?" she asked, giving her a beseeching look.

"Of course. Anyone who dares to oppose Your Majesty must die, and I already have a plan on how to put an end to her."

"Tell me!" Isis demanded immediately, sitting up in rapt attention. As Ari explained her plan, Isis's despair and anger was replaced with excitement. She smirked, leaning back so she was lounging on her bed.

"Oh, I will be sure to find a window overlooking. I imagine her death will be a very entertaining show to watch." She laughed, giving her nursemaid an appreciative glance.

"You are the only person in this world I can trust, Ari. All my other servants are useless and would betray me at the drop of a hat. Those stupid giggling maids and idiotic soldiers...they are all just tools. But you have never let me down."

"I will not let you down this time either, my lady," Ari assured her.

She hated seeing Isis so upset. In all the years she had spent caring for Isis, she had come to see her as a daughter; in fact, in a way she was a replacement for her natural daughter who had died shortly after being born, the last in a long line of miscarriages and stillbirths. It was shortly after that she was given the role of Isis's nurse, a great honor. She had initially been sad her own children died but came to realize their deaths were the gods' doing and serving the future queen was a much greater destiny. It was her god-given duty to steer Isis along the right path.

Adamant that nothing would stop her charge from achieving her objectives, she left to make the arrangements for the assassination.

Still reclining on her bed, Isis was about to call the maids in to clear up the broken vase when she spied what appeared to be a note among the flowers and shards. With a sigh of irritation she got up and went over to pick it up. Her irritation only increased when she read it.

 _ _Dearest Princess Isis,__

 _ _I hope my beloved princess is well. It pains my heart that you have not yet replied to my proposal of marriage but I understand entirely if you have reservations for I know I must seem unworthy of your hand. However, we shall be meeting soon as I will be coming to Egypt to attend your brother's wedding. I am looking forward to finally being able to see your legendary beauty for myself. I am sure that once we come face to face you will understand the extent of my love and realize that you and I are meant to be. Until then I will be thinking about you, and hope that you too will spare a thought for me.__

 _ _Yours,__

 _ _King Ragash__

Him again? He had clearly not been deterred by her lack of reply to his previous letter. And it looked like she was going to be unable to avoid meeting him. Well, that may not be a bad thing. Of course she would never actually __agree__ to his offer of marriage and even she did Memphis would never let her marry a foreigner, but if he was at all sincere in his declarations of love for her then he may still have his uses.

He had good taste besides...not just for wanting to marry her instead of Carol like everyone else did, but in his gift giving too. She could tell from looking at the shards of vase that it had been intricately painted and of excellent quality. Not to mention that the flowers were among her favorites, blue Nile lotuses and red roses. She almost regretted smashing it.

But no matter. She could just order another one.

After her maids had cleared it away Isis retreated back to bed, though it was still early in the evening. Her tearful tirade had tired her out and she did not wish to join the others in the hall for dinner, unable to bear the thought of seeing of Carol and Memphis together. If she went there and had to witness the two of them fawning over each other then she may lose her composure entirely and do something drastic which would only get her into trouble. No, it was better to bide her time.

She tried to fall asleep so she could dream more sweet dreams of Memphis returning her love and Carol dying a horrible bloody death. But as much as she tried, the sleep would not come. She had been tired, but now she felt somehow...restless.

This restless feeling had been increasing ever since that fateful night she had punished Carol, her body aching with longing. It must be longing for Memphis, his continued rejection of her having caused her to lose control of all her senses. Her desire for him must be satiated somehow. If she could not have him then she would have to find another way.

She looked over at the large electrum mirror on the far side of the room. Examining her dark reflection in it she remembered the far more effective yet cheaper glass mirrors that had been available when she travelled to Carol's time period and felt wistful, wishing she had some of the appliances Carol had been able to have all her life.

She quickly put an end to those thoughts however. She could rightfully envy Carol for her relationship with Memphis but she was certainly not envious of her inferior background. Isis knew she was the blessed one, being born in the greatest civilization to ever exist, one that Carol's primitive and uncultured country (Murica, was it?) could never possibly live up to.

She was proud of her Egyptian blood. Carol may call herself an Egyptian, she may dress in Egyptian clothes and speak the Egyptian language and put on a show of adhering to Egyptian politics but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she could never be one of them, and she was nothing but a foolish pretender. With a ghostly complexion, hair the color of straw...no, Isis was far more beautiful.

Not to mention her body too, her small childish body devoid of all the womanly curves Isis herself took pride in possessing. She doubted Carol could even carry a child to term with that frail figure, while Isis's own figure was perfect. Her wide hips; her narrow waist; her full breasts...

She cupped one, unable to fit all of it in her hand. She continued to massage it, while with her other hand she explored herself further.

As she touched herself intimately she cast her thoughts back to Memphis; handsome, brave Memphis...how she loved him. How she longed to kiss him and hold him in her embrace; feel his heart beat against her chest and hear his softly spoken words; have him love her, and bestow all of his affection on her instead of Carol.

Carol, how she hated her! How she longed to wrap her hands around that delicate throat and squeeze the life from her; devour her tender flesh and taste the warmth of her sweet blood; pull her still-beating heart from her snow white chest and crush it in her palm...she wanted to hear Carol's screams and see her tears as her innocence then her life were torn from her, and she moaned in pleasure at the thought.

As she dreamed of her nemesis, her dreams grew ever more depraved. She contemplated every possible way for Carol to be tortured and violated, tormented until she was completely broken and begging for death. She envisioned a thousand possible deaths for the girl to die, none of them seeming painful enough. She became so engrossed in these ghoulish fantasies that she forgot Memphis had been the one she was originally fantasizing about. Carol was all she could think of.

Then, in the early hours of the morning as Isis was lost in her decadent dreams, there came a sweet, beautiful interruption. A girl's scream, Carol's scream. She must be having one of her nightmares again. She wondered if the girl was having nightmares about her punishment; she hoped so, she hoped she had to relive it in every dreaming and waking moment. She wanted Carol to live the remainder of her short life in fear of her.

She imagined that she was the one causing her screams, the one causing her pain, the one shattering her spirit and ravaging her fragile body. It was with this thought that her increasing pleasure finally reached its peak, for the first time in her life.

It was Carol's name she cried out.

* * *

The next morning started out like any other of Carol's mornings, so not very well.

Nafutera had to wake her up three times during the night. The reason she had to wake her up was because of her screaming, which apparently could be heard throughout the palace. Words of comfort and sedative teas would keep Carol's nightmares at bay for a while but they always returned. Sometimes they were new dreams she had never had before, more often they were vivid flashbacks; but either way they all involved the same woman.

Worst of all was that she couldn't tell anyone. If she were in the modern times she could see a counselor and perhaps they would be able to help her, but no such help was available in this distant era. She just had to endure them.

As a result when it was finally time to stay awake Carol was very tired, and so were her servants.

None of them complained about their interrupted sleeping schedule but she was still ashamed because she knew she was making their jobs difficult. She would be surprised if none of them quit soon.

They were kind however, continuing to console her as they prepared her for the day. First they bathed her, lathering her golden hair and white skin with scented oils and perfumes. She used to find it embarrassing but it was something she had had to get used to since in ancient Egypt no wealthy lady bathed without assistance from her servants.

Her burn marks were still visible, the blisters gone but the skin very red. She had explained to Memphis and all of the many maidservants who had attended to her over the last few weeks that the scalding had been an accident. She had knocked over a jar of boiling oil and it had spilled on her. The maids seemed to swallow the story but she was not sure if Memphis had. He hadn't voiced his suspicions, but she could tell just from seeing his expression that he knew she was hiding something...yet she doubted he knew just how much.

The palace physicians assured Carol she would not be left with permanent scars. In the mean time they needed to be concealed with make-up everyday as she wore the sheer dresses fashionable among Egyptian women. This morning the one Carol chose was a kalasiris made from the finest linen, which like most of her clothing had been dyed a soft pastel pink. It was lucky her favorite color had only recently become available in Egypt...within the last few centuries. To compliment it she wore a white veil embroidered with flowers over her hair, and a band to match. She wanted to look pretty as she would be visiting the temple of Amun in preparation for her final wedding rites the next day.

To complete the look the maids applied make-up to her face. Only a small amount of black kohl was used on her, as she felt that the sweeping cat-eye look both Isis and Memphis favored made her own eyes look small. Her lips were painted a shimmery pink and a dusting of blue sparkly powder added to her eyelids. Carol tried not to dwell on the fact that the glitter had been made from crushed beetle shells. She had also asked her maids if they could shave off her eyebrows due to Mimi's death, as was it was tradition to do so when a pet cat died, but they had insisted she wait until after her wedding ceremony before doing anything like that.

Once they had finished with her the servants showed Carol her reflection in the mirror, smiling and happily complimenting her on her beauty. She cheered up a little at this, glad that her maids genuinely did seem to like her and weren't only serving her out of necessity.

While the girls chatted among each other Nafutera left the room with the intention of going and informing Pharaoh that his queen was ready. To her surprise she found he was already lounging about outside, holding a basket in his arms.

"Your Majesty?" she questioned, bowing to him and wondering whether he had been eavesdropping on Carol, though her and the maids hadn't been talking about anything particularly provocative anyway. "Have you come to take Her Majesty to the temple? She is ready though this is a little earlier than we expected."

"I will not be able to accompany Carol to the temple today, unfortunately. Isis has not been performing her duty of running the country in my absence and now I have my work cut out. I will be in the throne room all day," said Memphis, looking resigned.

He was tired too, for he had spent a good portion of the night at Carol's bedside before she finally insisted he return to his room to sleep properly.

"Oh." Nafutera was unsure what to say in response. She couldn't insult his sister though she would have liked to.

Isis's several day tantrum had been popular gossip among the servants. She was very glad her son had given up on his pursuit of her, for no matter how beautiful or high in status she was the spoilt princess was not the kind of woman she would want as a daughter-in-law. If he could find a wife as loyal and virtuous as Carol then he would be a happy man. It was only a shame Carol's day would be ruined now because of Isis's immature behaviour.

"How is Carol this morning?" Memphis's dark eyes were concerned as he mentioned his beloved.

 _ _He really does love her.__

Nafutera felt that Carol didn't truly understand how important she was to the Pharaoh. She lacked confidence in herself, something she would need. She had all the virtues that a queen should have but those might not be enough on their own. Still, perhaps once she had more experience of ruling then she may become more sure of herself and capable of dealing with her many enemies.

"She is doing quite well, Your Majesty. She looks forward to the wedding tomorrow." It was a white lie.

"I am glad to hear it. I didn't want to leave her last night. I just don't understand why..." Memphis began before trailing off, looking fretful.

"Why what, Your Majesty?" prompted Nafutera.

"Why she won't tell me the truth about how she got those burns! I know it was Ismir who did it, that bastard whipped her half to death last time he captured her! I cannot understand why she is covering for him. And her nightmares too...at first I thought they were because of Algol but now I think it is Ismir...why won't she tell me? Does she not trust me? It makes me wonder if he did anything else to her..."

Nafutera wondered the same thing but she did not want Memphis harassing Carol about it, so she tried to lead the conversation in a different direction

"Of course the queen trusts you, Your Majesty. And if I may say so, I think you should trust her too. Hasn't she proven herself to be a loyal wife?"

"Yes, she has...but it still bothers me that she won't tell me what is on her mind. There is clearly something terrible troubling her..." Memphis continued to look worried before brightening up slightly.

"At least today I have something for her that will hopefully make her happier. So if you do not mind, I must have a moment alone with her..."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

When Nafutera went to dismiss the maids who were chatting with Carol they all exchanged mischievous glances before evacuating the room.

"Memphis, you've come!" Carol embraced him when he came in, though he noticed her make-up could not hide the dark shadows under her eyes and that her smile seemed a bit forced. He set the basket down on her bed.

"What's in the basket?"

"Something I know will put a real smile on your face," he said, certain he was right.

Carol hoped Memphis had not bought her another cat already. She didn't want to replace Mimi so soon and knew Isis would probably find a way to kill the new one too. Preparing herself to put on an act of gratitude, she opened the basket.

It __was__ a cat, a familiar fluffy cat all curled up. For one horrifying second Carol thought Memphis had brought her Mimi's corpse until the cat opened her blue eyes, stretched herself and let out an inquisitive "Mrow?"

"Mimi!"

It was definitely her! Unless Mimi had an identical sibling whom Memphis had somehow managed to import since yesterday, this was not a replacement. Giddy with delight, she lifted the cat out of the basket and hugged her tightly. The cat struggled and mewed indignantly in her arms but she didn't care as she cuddled her.

"Careful Carol, you don't want to crush her," Memphis advised her, but he was happy that Carol was happy.

"I'm so glad she's OK! But I thought...I really thought Isis had killed her. How come she's still alive?"

"When I heard Mimi had been sacrificed, I immediately sent people to Sekhmet's temple to retrieve her so that she could be buried in the royal tomb. It turns out that Isis did indeed take Mimi to the temple to be sacrificed and mummified. But after she handed her over it would appear Sekhmet's priestess took a shine to her, believing her blue eyes made her sacred. She could not bring herself to kill her so instead she killed a feral cat. She presented the mummy to Isis and claimed it was Mimi, when in reality she has been living at her house for the last couple of days. So I told her to give the cat back to me," explained Memphis, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Carol was stunned but grateful that the priestess had disobeyed Isis. It was sad another cat had been killed in her place, but that was still preferable to Mimi's death.

As she held her beloved pet in her arms however, she realized she couldn't keep her. If Mimi stayed at the palace then Isis would certainly find out she had survived and probably nothing would save her again. Not only that, but the priestess who spared her may also face Isis's wrath. And so Carol came to an agonizing decision.

"The priestess can keep Mimi," said Carol, holding the cat out to Memphis.

"What?" He looked entirely baffled.

"Since Sekhmet's priestess loves Mimi so much, she can keep her," Carol insisted.

"But you have only just got her back...and you were so upset when you thought she was dead...why don't you want her now?" Memphis was wounded that Carol was rejecting his gift, especially after he had taken the time to retrieve it for her.

But Carol __did__ want Mimi! She wanted to hug her and kiss her and never let her go, and felt like a dreadful owner for giving her away. Yet she knew it was for the better that she did, so she forced herself to smile as she made up an excuse.

"I'm really glad she's alive and I would keep her, but I don't think I will have any time to look after her."

Memphis looked at her blankly.

"Your servants will be the ones looking after her," he said, as though she were dense. But she was not to be deterred.

"Even so, I think she would be much happier living at the priestess's house. And I'm grateful to her for sparing Mimi. Please, have her returned to the priestess with my thanks. Just don't let Isis find out Mimi's still alive."

He tensed at the mention of Isis, suddenly understanding Carol's unease.

"Are you worried Isis will harm her? I am sure she knows better than to try anything again," he said in an attempt to reassure her.

"It's nothing to do with Isis, I just think it would be better for her," lied Carol, still holding out the bemused Mimi and trying to keep herself from crying.

With a sigh Memphis took the cat, placing her back in the basket. As he picked up it up he seemed somewhat dejected.

"Alright, fine. I will have her taken back and Isis will hear nothing of it. I am afraid I can't come with you to the temple today as I am up to my eyes in work, but Nafutera can still accompany you. I will see you later on."

He kissed her goodbye before leaving with Mimi.

Carol sat down on her bed, the tears once more escaping her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying; perhaps it was a mixture of relief that Mimi was alive and sorrow she had to part with her again.

She shouldn't be crying though. She rubbed her tears away, then remembered the eye make-up she was wearing. __Oops,__ she thought. In spite of everything she giggled when she saw her now blackened eyes in the mirror.

Thankfully the maids were understanding. Apparently believing her tears were because Memphis wasn't coming with her to the temple, they offered her the customary reassurance as they re-applied her make-up. She was a little bit disappointed Memphis couldn't come but understood that keeping the kingdom in order was more important. She decided not to tell them the real reason she had been crying, for their own safety as well as Mimi's.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

The plan failed.

Why did all her plans fail?

She did not understand it! Ari's plan had seemed foolproof. Nile crocodiles were dangerous, deadly creatures, sacred to the gods whom Isis __knew__ were on her side. And yet while one of Carol's stupid insipid maidservants had been snatched away, the accursed girl herself remained entirely unscathed!

To make matters even worse, she had become the obvious suspect. There was no proof it was her, but she knew they knew. They all knew it. Memphis, the councillors, the servants, even Carol had it figured out...and she was an idiot! The only good thing was that the assassin they caught was also snapped up by the crocodile before she had gotten the chance to rat her and Ari out. She could thank Sobek for that much at least.

But even so Isis had come out looking very bad indeed.

She was unable to stand the accusing looks and whispers any more. Although her outfit for the wedding the next day was entirely sorted out, she decided she would go into town to shop, simply for an excuse to get away from everything. Her maidservants were excited at this prospect as Isis seldom ventured out of the palace grounds, with merchants usually bringing their wares to her instead.

As her and the servants made their way through the palace gardens they encountered an amusing spectacle. By one of the lotus pools Carol and her maids were huddled around Nafutera, all of them sobbing fitfully amongst themselves. They were clearly mourning the dead maidservant, which seemed ridiculous to Isis. If she were Carol it would be no great loss to her, and she would tell the maids to pull themselves together. But one thing Isis knew very well was that Carol possessed a bleeding heart.

As entertaining as the sight was, it became a bit of a problem when Carol looked up and saw Isis's entourage approaching. She broke away from her maids and came dashing up to Isis, looking about as intimidating as an angry kitten.

"Why did you do it, Isis?!" she cried, sounding more despairing than accusatory. "Mery never did anything to you! And I didn't tell anyone! I did everything you told me to, what more do you want from me?!" She dissolved into fresh tears.

 _ _I want you to__ die, __you accursed bitch!__ Isis thought, but she kept her face impassive. Laying a hand on Carol's shoulder, she tilted her head to the side slightly and spoke with feigned sympathy.

"I do not know what you are talking about, sister. Your grief has befuddled your wits. I am saddened to hear what happened to your servant, and I would never harm any of them. That poor girl's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" said Carol plaintively.

"If it was murder then I was not the murderer. It may have been one of Egypt's many enemies, but __I__ certainly had nothing to do with it," Isis assured her.

Carol looked despondent at these barefaced lies but made no more accusations. Encouraged by her compliance, Isis reached out and tucked a strand of her fluffy hair behind her ear, scraping one of her long nails against her flesh in the process.

"Now, I suggest you calm yourself. The last thing I want is to hear that you have been saying wicked things about me in my absence..." She issued this thinly veiled threat in a soothing voice, and Carol flinched before slinking back to her servants.

Pathetic. It served her right, thought Isis. The stupid girl had thought she could stand up to her, to __her!__ She should have known better. Carol may have been able to seduce Memphis into banning her from making sacrifices, but in the process she had sacrificed one of her own. It was her own fault her maid was dead, and it was the maids fault too for serving the wrong side.

Smirking in satisfaction, Isis continued to make her way to the gates with her entourage following her. However, she was still apprehensive. Perhaps going out was a bad idea. Her failed attempt on Carol's life had put her in a position of suspicion, and there was no better time for her to go and tell on her. Maybe she should remain at the palace and make sure the girl kept her pretty mouth shut.

After hesitating she made a different decision. She turned to Ari and her maids.

"I have changed my plans. Ari, Kakra and Nedjem, I want you to stay behind and keep an eye on that blonde harlot, and make sure she notices that is what you are doing. And if you see her try to get Memphis on his own then use all means to stop her."

They were very disappointed, having set their hearts on the thought of going shopping with her.

"My lady, the city is a dangerous place. I would rather accompany you-" Ari began.

"I will be surrounded by guards, I am sure they will do a better job of protecting me than you could. No, you will stay and make sure Carol remains as silent as the grave she will soon be in," said Isis inconsiderately. She turned to Esther.

"Esther, you will come with me into Thebes."

Esther smiled, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you, my lady!" she said, overjoyed at being the one chosen to accompany her. Isis's favorite among the young maids, she was a pretty little thing with large hazel eyes, natural mahogany hair and skin fairer than most Egyptians though still not nearly as much as Carol's. The educated daughter of a wealthy landowner, her mother had originally been his slave but he freed her and married her when Esther was born. Isis doubted his sanity.

While the princess sat in her palanquin, Esther walked alongside with all the guards. The road into the city center was crowded with Thebans hurrying about to do their shopping in time for the great celebration that would take place the next day, and free food and drink was already being distributed to the masses. Isis was filled with bitterness at the sight of these festivities. It should be __her__ wedding they were celebrating, not Carol's.

As the guards ordered people to make way for the litter, more and more people stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the small procession. This was not unusual. What was unusual, however, and extremely disconcerting, was the atmosphere of the crowd.

In the wonderful days before Carol came to Egypt, whenever Isis ventured into town she had been flocked to by adoring subjects who kowtowed to her, even throwing flowers for her. She had extended her hand to them to bless them, all while revelling in her own popularity.

But now there was nothing but deafening silence as she passed. Many people were not even bothering to bow. And their stares were not stares of admiration and wonder, but ones of hostility. Their glares bored into her, and she disdainfully pulled her curtain across so she did not have to look at their insignificant faces.

She heard her guards muttering to each other, their voices sounding worried. They said nothing to her however, and they continued on their way to the central marketplace.

It only got worse. As they proceeded further into the city, Isis peaked out of the palanquin to see the crowds had become even more vast, but they were no longer entirely silent. An angry buzzing had filled the air as the citizens whispered to each other. She managed to catch some of it.

"-sacrificed a group of female slaves at Giza-"

"-dismissed all the petitioners without listening-"

"-crocodiles nearly killed Queen Carol-"

The news had spread that quickly? She was suddenly filled with cold dread.

And the news spread quicker still. By the time they had moved another ten yards all she could hear was whispers about the crocodile attack on Queen Carol, and the tone of them was growing angrier.

Up until that point it had only been whispers. But then suddenly a teenage girl, probably drunk, whom they were passing made a daring statement. Stepping out of the crowd line she yelled at Isis.

"Go back to Giza! No one wants you here!"

Some people in the crowd laughed at her, while others gasped in shock.

Technically the taunt had not contained any threat or offensive language, and was rather juvenile. But Isis felt humiliated, and had had enough of the blatant disrespect she was being shown by mere peasants! She decided it was time to set an example and summoned several of her soldiers to her side.

"Guards, that peasant back there clearly has no manners. If you would be so kind as to give her a lesson in them..." she told them quietly. They were thuggish characters, and didn't bother disguising their glee at the task they had been given as they went to seize the girl.

She fought them as they dragged her forward only to scream in pain when they twisted her arms behind her back. Isis watched in dark contentment as they proceeded to give the peasant girl a vicious beating, punching her until she began to look less like a person and more like a slab of raw meat. They finished with several hard blows to the stomach and she slumped to the ground, no longer moving.

The horrified onlookers gathered around her in concern, giving Isis looks of disbelief when they saw the extent of the girl's injuries. Realizing that her actions had probably confirmed the rumors rather than quelling them, she hastily ordered her palanquin bearers to continue onwards.

"My lady, I think it would be wiser if we turned around and went back to the palace," the head of her guard advised her.

Isis shook her head.

"No, I am not letting some silly little girl disrupt my day. We will go to the marketplace as planned."

But the incident had got the dangerous ball rolling. As they travelled onwards more people began to shout insults at her, too many for her to possibly punish them all; insults that grew rapidly worse until they became curses and threats of violence.

Eventually Isis realized that the guard had been right. She could not possibly proceed with things being the way they were. At this rate once she reached the market she would not even be able to get anything done what with all the people yelling abuse at her. Reluctantly she ordered the bearers to head back to the palace.

She pulled the curtain across again, trying to block out the horrible things she was hearing. They could not get home soon enough. But then to her annoyance they came to a sudden stop.

"Why have you stopped?! We need to go back!" Isis snapped at the slaves carrying the litter. It was Esther who answered.

"My lady, they are trying but the people are blocking our pathway." She sounded frightened.

"What?"

"The guards are trying to clear them but there's so many...we can't move forward until they're gone."

Isis peered out of the palanquin again to see an ugly sight. Her guards were currently battling an immense crowd who, true to Esther's word were making it completely impossible for them to move any further. The slaves holding the litter were attempted to beat away the angry citizens while still keeping hold of it.

She sat back, her heart sinking as it dawned on her that her very life may be in danger.

Oh, she knew she should have stayed at the palace!

She sat there for several terrifying minutes as the palanquin was jostled about, praying her guards would successfully beat the crowds and they would be able to return to safety. But then Esther pulled the curtain open.

"Quick, my lady! You need to get out, now!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Esther would never address her in such a manner unless she absolutely had to. Though she would have preferred to stay where she was, Isis got up and jumped down from the palanquin.

And it was not a moment too soon, for no sooner had she got out than the whole thing went up in flames.

She gaped, seeing that it had been surrounded by furious peasants carrying jars of oil and flaming torches. The slaves carrying it immediately dropped it and instead of making any attempt to fight the vandals, they scattered and fled into the crowd.

 _ _Cowards,__ thought Isis savagely.

The guards were braver, forming a defensive circle around Isis and Esther as they battled the attackers. Their equipment and fighting skills were far superior but they were vastly outnumbered. Isis knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed entirely.

What would happen then? Would they really kill her? Would she die in this place?

She did not want to die yet, especially not in this manner!

She started when Esther took her hand, looking at her with devotion in her deep set eyes.

"We need to run, my lady. If we stay here we will die."

Isis nodded silently, her heart filled with fear, and followed Esther into the crowd behind them.

The people let them pass but booed and heckled them as they did. Behind them the more violent citizens were still fighting the guards, and she knew it was just a matter of time before they noticed she had made a run for it and came after her.

They seemed to be running forever, pushing their way past rowdy citizens and trying to keep a low profile, which was impossible when everyone knew who Isis was and hated her. But somehow they were able to make it through and finally came to a more quiet, narrow street where they stopped to catch their breath.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" asked Esther, out of breath as she clutched a stitch in her side.

"I do not know," Isis answered her, her normally olive toned face as white as ash. She had never found herself in such a precarious situation. Even when the assassins had attacked her on the barge she did not remember feeling as frightened as she was now. A sudden, sneaky attack in the night from a few foreign assassins was one thing. But an assassination attempt in broad daylight in public by a huge mob of her own countrymen while surrounded by her guard was another thing entirely.

How could this have happened? How could public opinion have turned so against her in so short an amount of time? What could the reason be?

Carol, of course! That girl was the bane of her existence. How she wished Ari's plan had succeeded and the usurper had been swallowed alive!

But she had not been, and right now Isis could only keep one goal in mind.

"We need to get back to the palace without anyone recognizing me."

It was then that a stone went soaring past her head.

A mob of fifteen had emerged from a side street. Isis guessed from their appearance that they were slaves, nearly all men but with a couple of just as formidable looking women on the sidelines. She was unsure if they were the same people who attacked her palanquin but either way she knew they were bad news. They carried no proper weapons but the rocks they held in their hands would be enough.

Despite the danger she was in, Isis tried to remain impervious as she haughtily confronted them.

"You dare to throw your stones at me? I am your princess, the high priestess of Amun and the sister of the Pharaoh-"

"You're an evil cunt," one of them interrupted her "And Pharaoh won't miss you. No one will!" He threw one of the rocks at her. She gasped in pain as it hit her shoulder, leaving a deep graze.

They all laughed, advancing towards her with blood lust written on their ugly faces.

"Stop!" cried Esther, stepping protectively in front of Isis. "Leave her alone! Attacking Pharaoh's sister is treason!"

"Stay out of this, bitch," another one snapped at her, seizing her and chucking her against the nearby wall. She struck her head on it and fell to the ground, unconscious. There came more laughter from the mob.

"Esther!" Isis exclaimed in horror, before defiantly facing the men again.

"You think you are such big men, ganging up on women?" she sneered at them, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"She'll live," the slave who attacked Esther said dismissively. "You won't, though." With that he threw another stone at her. Isis moved out of the way, narrowly dodging it.

"We don't usually attack ladies but you're another matter," one of them reasoned. "Queen Carol is worth a thousand of you. I heard it was her who persuaded Pharaoh to ban the sacrifice of humans."

Carol again. Why did everyone love her so much?

"I bet you're disappointed by that, aren't you?!" spat another one of the mob, glowering at Isis. "High Priestess of Amun? More like royal butcher! My brother worked hard every day of his life, yet because the building project Pharaoh had ordered didn't meet the right deadline he got dragged off to the temple to be murdered by you in the name of your god. You probably don't even remember him!"

Of course she did not remember him, as though she would bother remembering some lowly slaves who were just going to perish anyway. Apparently guessing what she was thinking, the slave hurled a rock at her. This time the aim was true, striking Isis on the forehead.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you?! Too bad Pharaoh prefers a slave to you! Yes, we __know__ Queen Carol started out as one of us!"

Isis staggered and leaned her hand against the wall to steady herself as a wave of dizziness hit her and blood trickled down from where the stone had struck. It hurt, but their words hurt even more because they were true. Memphis preferred a slave to her...and now she would be killed by a whole group of them.

The stone was soon followed by another one, and another and yet another as the mob unleashed their pent up rage against her. She covered her head with her arms in an effort to protect herself from the heavy shower of rocks raining down on her but the force of them soon caused her to lose her balance entirely and collapse by the wall next to where Esther still lay motionless.

Each sign of weakness she showed was received with more mocking and laughter, and she silently prayed in desperation that the Egyptian army would hear of what was happening and come to her rescue. But they did not come.

She cried out when another stone hit her on the head, seeing stars in her vision and feeling another surge of vertigo. She had never felt so much pain before and she could not bear it. She realized another blow may cause her to lose consciousness entirely, and then they would have no trouble finishing her off. Or perhaps they would tire of throwing stones at her altogether and simply beat her to death instead...then burn her body to ashes so there would be nothing left of her for her tomb.

Where was everybody? Why had no one come to rescue her yet?! Had Memphis heard of what was happening to her, and if he had would he even care?

Would she ever see her brother again?

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about him, and she felt humiliated that she was breaking down in front of these scum. But she could not stop herself from sobbing as she curled up on the hard ground, her face a mess of smeared make-up and blood.

 _ _Memphis, where are you? Please save me!__

As her attackers jeered at her tears, the one whose brother she had sacrificed stepped forward with a particularly large rock. He kicked her hard in the stomach and she clutched it, doubling over in pain while trying not to vomit. He raised it and prepared to bring it down on her now unguarded head.

However, he did not get the chance. Isis had been bracing herself for the painful blow but unexpectedly the slave fell onto the ground in front of her, a sword protruding out of his back, and his blood spurted over her already ruined dress.

The other slaves were not faring any better. It was all a blur to her but she would not say that they were being fought, more being massacred. Several of them tried to run away but were also cut down, and not even the women were spared. Soon all of the mob lay dead, the street transformed into a crimson river.

 _ _It must be the Egyptian army! They came to rescue me after all!__ she thought with relief. But no, they could not be. When she took a proper look at her rescuers she saw from their clothing and weapons that while they were soldiers, they were not Egyptian. Who could they be then? She still felt disorientated with the head injuries she had received, and struggled to find her bearings.

"Fear not, my sweet princess! You are safe now."

 _ _Memphis?__

She looked up hoping to see him, but to her disappointment the man standing over her was not Memphis. By the looks of him, he was not Egyptian either. His clothing was entirely different; clearly made from rich, expensive material but far more garish and less practical for the scorching weather. He was quite young and she supposed he was good looking, but certainly nothing special.

Her heart ached with disappointment that it was not her brother, though she realized she should have known he would not address her with such affection. She was so dismayed that she found herself crying again.

The man misinterpreted the reason for her tears and spoke to her sympathetically.

"Poor princess, how terrible that this has happened to you! What kind of savages could treat such a beautiful lady in such a way?" He held his hand out to her. After some hesitation Isis took it and he helped her to her feet. Next to her Esther was waking up, and the soldiers moved over to assist her.

As the maid was attended to, Isis turned to her rescuer.

"I do not know your name but whoever you are, I owe you my life," she said, nodding gratefully. "May I ask?" However, taking in his appearance and the way he was speaking to her, and the desire in his eyes as he looked at her, she realized that she already knew.

"Princess Isis, it is the greatest pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," he said, bowing as he took her hand again and kissed the back of it. "My name is Ragash, and I am the King of Babylonia."

 _ _Yes, he certainly did have his uses.__

* * *

 ** **Mwhahaha, did you REALLY think I would kill Mimi off? A cat lady like me could never do such a thing...humans are fair game though. And yes, believe it or not the ancient Egyptians really did shave off their eyebrows when their cats died.****

 ** **I had way too much fun writing the riot scene XD****

 ** **Anyway, please please please review! Do I have to beg? I bet it wouldn't make any difference anyway :(****


	6. Chapter 6

****Hi, sorry about the wait! As always, thank you Hi my name is Ally and cherryblossom50 for your kind and encouraging reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 6****

As though it had not been bad enough already, the emotions were running high when Isis returned to the palace.

Her and Esther had been attended to by the palace physicians, their injuries fortunately not life threatening though Esther was told to stay in bed for the rest of the day. After being patched up Isis was called to the throne room where Memphis held an urgent meeting with all the palace officials regarding the day's events. Carol was there too, her sickeningly angelic face tensed with worry. As well as her, King Ragash was also in attendance and Isis noticed that Carol kept glancing nervously at him, something which interested her greatly. Had Carol met him before?

Unaware of his queen's discomfort with their guest Memphis was currently speaking to the chief of the Medjay, his elite force who had been tasked with rounding up all those who had attacked the princess.

"We have made twenty arrests so far, Your Majesty," said the Medjay, bowing low. "They are currently being interrogated in the dungeons and we are hoping that the information they give us will lead to more arrests."

Memphis seemed impressed by this but Isis was unsatisfied.

"There were far more than twenty people, at least fifty, and those were just the ones who tried to physically attack me! It is not including the ones who-"

Memphis interrupted her.

"I am pleased to hear about this progress, you may go and keep up the good work."

The Medjay bowed again before leaving and Memphis sat back in his throne, frowning as he contemplated the situation.

"For something like this to happen...an attack on my sister, the High Priestess, by our own subjects no less... if Hattusa and Assyria hear about this then I will be the laughing stock! We must make sure this news does not spread."

Isis froze in her place, dismayed by his words. Was he even worried about her at all or was it only his reputation he cared about? He had seemed concerned enough when Ragash brought her and Esther back to the palace, profusely thanking the Babylonian king for rescuing her and taking her to the physicians himself. The day's horrors had almost seemed worth it to finally receive some attention from him. But now he ignored her entirely as he continued giving orders to various officials while Carol sat by his side in what should have been Isis's place, probably whispering in his ear the entire time.

"Still, I have some good news to share with you all too. I would like to give a warm welcome to King Ragash of Babylon, who has come here to attend the wedding between Carol and I. But what is more, I want to thank him for it was he who saved my sister's life today! I hate to think of what would have happened had he and his soldiers not been passing through the city at the time, but due to him Isis was safely returned to me."

The court applauded at this account of Ragash's actions. Carol joined in but still looked somewhat frightened and was eying him with suspicion.

 _ _The stupid girl probably wishes I had died,__ Isis thought with venom. __But once I am through with her she will wish__ she _ _was dead.__

Stepping forward in response to Memphis's praise, Ragash feigned modesty.

"Now Pharaoh, I did what anyone would have done. What man could have walked past while a noble and beautiful princess like Isis was being so cruelly attacked, and __not__ done anything to help her? No, I refuse to take any credit for my actions!"

"That may be, but even so Egypt is greatly in your debt. The hospitality of Thebes is yours, and if you have any requests then I would be happy to grant them after what you have done today," Memphis promised generously.

"Normally I would decline such a magnanimous offer, but as fate would have it there is in fact a very important request I would like to make..."

Isis froze again. __Oh, no...__

"I would be most honored if I could have your sister's hand in marriage. Forgive me, for I have already sent her a proposal without consulting you first, but Isis has stolen my heart and I wish for her to become my queen. No other woman could possibly be fit to rule Babylonia with me."

The people at court seemed to find this proposal very interesting , murmuring excitedly among themselves while Carol looked appalled. Isis silently cursed Ragash for bringing this up and Memphis was clearly astounded at the news, turning to her.

"Isis, you didn't tell me you had received a marriage proposal?" He sounded surprised and genuinely happy for her rather than accusatory but nonetheless she felt annoyed with him.

 _ _How can you not see, Memphis? I did not want to tell you because the only man I would ever marry is you...__

Still, it did not make that much difference. Since the days of old no Egyptian princess had ever been given to anyone, so Memphis would have no choice but to turn down Ragash's proposal and that would be the end of that.

"King Ragash, we are immensely flattered that you have taken an interest in Isis, and I am glad that you have consulted her about it too. Unfortunately as a rule we never send our princesses away from Egypt..."

Isis smiled slyly, sure she was about to see the Babylonian's request get shot down.

"However, some traditions need to be changed." Memphis cast another look at Isis, who gazed back at him in astonishment, before turning back to the court.

"I feel that I have neglected Isis in many ways. If I were a follower of tradition then I would have made her my queen, as has always been the way in our family. But sweet Hathor had other plans for me and I have now vowed that Carol will be the only wife I ever have. " He smiled lovingly at Carol as he said this and she smiled back, laying her hand on his. Isis wanted to vomit.

"But just because Isis cannot become the Queen of Egypt, I see no reason why she should not become a queen at all. I have heard about what a great and proud empire Babylon has, and you have clearly proven that you would be a caring and attentive husband to her. I could rest easy, knowing Isis is under your protection. For these reasons I will consider your request."

Ragash thanked Memphis for his consideration while Carol looked entirely confused- __Gods, she really is dense__. But for once Isis was even more angry with Memphis than she was with her. She could not believe it! Memphis was actually considering it. He was actually considering marrying her off; __her__ , a princess of Egypt, High Priestess of Amun, his sister and intended queen, to a barbarian king!

Without bothering to excuse herself, she turned away from her brother and stormed out of the throne room.

Carol stared after Isis long after she left, clutching the sides of her chair fearfully until her knuckles turned white. The other people in the room were less fazed by Isis's sudden departure, and Memphis soon moved onto other subjects to discuss. But Carol was not so keen to change the subject because she was troubled by the discussion regarding Isis's marriage.

Finally the court session began to wind down. After it appeared that Memphis had said everything he needed to and the court officials began to break off into their own smaller meetings, Carol tugged on his cloak to catch his attention.

"Please can I talk to you? Alone?"

Pleased but curious about what his queen wanted Memphis consented, and the couple went into one of the smaller chambers behind the throne room. It was a cozy and luxurious space filled with couches and cushions, one that Memphis would usually take breaks in when it was a particularly long day. They both seated themselves on one of the couches and he dismissed the servants so they could be alone. Once they were, he looked at her expectantly.

"Well then, what is it that you want to say to me that you couldn't say in front of the court?" He was smug, anticipating some affection from her but he was in for a letdown.

"Memphis, when King Ragash asked to marry Isis you said you would consider it. But didn't you think to ask Isis whether she wanted to marry him or not?"

The disappointment on Memphis's face was almost comical.

"I have not even confirmed it yet! This is hardly a decision I'm going to make lightly-" he began defensively.

"But that's not the point, Memphis! The point is that it's Isis's decision to make, since it's her who is going to have to leave Egypt and travel to a foreign country to marry a man she doesn't even know, and she still has feelings for you besides! Didn't it occur to you to ask her whether she was happy with the betrothal? Considering how she went storming off, I don't think she wants to marry him!"

Carol knew that although women were better off in Egypt than in many other ancient civilizations, it was still very much a man's world. She shuddered as she remembered how frightened she had been when Memphis ordered her to marry him. He had won that time but she wasn't about to let him have Isis subjected to the same treatment.

Memphis on the other hand was taken aback at Carol's objection, and tried to explain himself.

"I know Isis probably isn't going to be keen on the idea at first, but it really would be best for her. After what happened today I don't think it would be a good idea for her to stay here. It would be safer for her, and for you too, if she went to live in Babylon. There she would still have all the privileges of being royal but she would not be able to cause you trouble. And it will be a new start for her, a chance to be able to amend her ways."

Carol wasn't convinced by his argument; rather she was even more skeptical. To her it sounded like Memphis was looking for an opportunity to get rid of Isis and had decided the solution would be to fob her off by sending her to Babylon instead of making any effort to repair his relationship with her. She needed to stop him from making this terrible mistake.

"But Memphis, I still don't think it's right! Isis loves you so much...please, don't force her into marriage. Let her decide whether she wants to marry Ragash or not at least, and support her in whatever choice she makes."

In spite of himself, Memphis was touched by Carol's concern for his sister.

"You still care about her even after all the trouble she's caused you...you have such a kind heart, Carol. Very well, I will let Isis make her own decision. But it would be better if she accepted," he compromised.

Happy with his answer, Carol snuggled up to him. Glad he was finally getting some attention from her, Memphis pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, moaning slightly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands though her golden hair and down to the small of her back to hold her closer to him.

After a while he moved from her mouth and began kissing her neck. She sighed in pleasure, melting at his touch. His kisses trailed down from her neck, and then he became too bold, moving his hand under her to squeeze her bottom while his kisses came far too close to her breast for her comfort. She immediately tensed up at this sudden intimacy and pushed away from him with a nervous laugh.

Memphis was annoyed at her reaction, particularly considering she had been the one who initiated it in the first place. Not to mention that she was technically his wife already, so it was about time she began to fulfil her duties as one.

But he could wait one more day for her, and then there would be no place for such shyness on their wedding night. With this thought in mind he forgave her for her rejection. Carol smiled apologetically at him before taking his hand, and the two of them returned to the throne room.

But all was not well with Carol. Though she couldn't understand why, she found she was beginning to dread the following night.

* * *

"How could he?! __HOW COULD HE?!__ "

It was an even worse betrayal than him choosing Carol as his wife. At least some of the previous Pharaohs had taken foreign women as wives and very occasionally as queens. But never, ever had a ruler agreed to give away one of Egypt's princesses. It would be the worst violation of Egypt's principles since the time the heretic king Akhenaten turned his back on their gods! True, Memphis had not made his final decision yet, but the fact that he was even contemplating it was enough of an insult! Did he not value her at all? He was prepared to sell her, as though she were a mere slave? As though she were some common whore?

Once again she was lying face down on her bed and weeping. Ari tried to console her without any success, and it did not help that Isis was angry with her too for her earlier failure. It was because of that this whole disaster had happened! The city people would not have attacked her, Ragash would not have had to rescue her and Memphis would not have gotten the idea into his head that the Babylonian king could possibly be a suitable husband for her!

"My lady, I'm sure you won't have to marry him if you don't want to!" Ari assured her, but Isis was not placated.

"That is beside the point! Why is Memphis even thinking about it? Even if I wanted to marry Ragash – as if I ever would!- he should not let me go!" she sobbed. "It is that blonde witch, she has tainted his heart against me! She wants him to abandon all Egypt's practices and traditions!"

She continued to weep pathetically, rebuffing all of Ari's efforts to console her. Then her moment of extreme self-pity was interrupted when there came a knock on the door.

Isis sighed heavily.

"That must be one of Ragash's messengers come to annoy me. You get it."

Ari went to go and ask the guards who the visitor was for her, only to come rushing back.

"My lady, Pharaoh is outside to see you!"

Isis sat up immediately. Not wanting to be caught off guard, she dried her eyes and Ari very hastily re-applied her kohl for her. Once she was presentable Ari went out to let Memphis in.

When he entered, Isis saw to her indignity that he was followed by Carol, who was quite rightly nervous and looking at the floor rather than at her. But for once Memphis only had eyes for Isis.

"Sister, I have to come to see how you are." His tone was far kinder than it usually was, and his eyes showed concern for her. Isis was determined to make the most of this.

She threw herself herself into his arms, her tears returning again but this time they were crocodile ones. Ignoring the rather uncomfortable Carol beside them she immediately spilled out her woes to him.

"Oh, Memphis! It was horrible, I feel terrified just at the memory! It chills me to the bone to think of how close Esther and I came to death! All I could think about at the time was that I may never see you again..."

To her delight Memphis returned her embrace, all the while speaking words of comfort to her.

"Poor sister! When I heard what happened...I was so worried! I never could have forgiven myself if it had been worse, knowing I wasn't there to protect you!"

Isis drank up his words, savored each of them, her crocodile tears becoming ones of joy as she clasped him tightly to herself. This was what she wanted to hear; him, indulging her with love and affection, the way it was meant to be. She could pretend it was just the two of them, and that Carol and Ragash did not exist. He did not realize how much her heart ached for him, was unaware that only he was the light in the darkness that was her existence. If only he could look beyond Carol's shallow beauty then he would see that __she__ was the one who loved him the most! How could he be so blind?!

Memphis remained wholly unaware of the inner torment his sister was currently experiencing.

"I am sure you will be pleased to know that the Medjay have arrested more people, and believe they have now caught all of those responsible for attacking your palanquin. They will be put on trial for treason," he said.

"I am glad to hear it," said Isis, content her attackers would get what they deserved, though still disappointed that those who verbally disrespected her would go unpunished. "And the bodies of those slaves who tried to stone me?"

"They have already been incinerated. We could not permit them to receive a burial after what they had done, so they shall be erased from existence."

"Good." Still hugging Memphis, Isis continued to shed tears of joy. The fools should have known what would become of them! Those who came seeking revenge against her would only receive death themselves. If only she could have chosen exactly what would become of them, then she would have fed them to the dogs.

Her thirst for vengeance had not been quenched yet.

"Also, those cowardly slaves who ran away and left me to my fate, have they been arrested too? I want them executed-"

"I will do no such thing," Memphis told her with sudden sternness, and Isis recoiled from him as though he had slapped her.

"Why not? They are supposed to serve me, but they abandoned me when I most needed them!" She could not understand why Memphis did not understand the severity of what they had done.

"Had you ever given them any reason to be loyal to you? Any motivation to lay down their own lives for you, which is what they would have been doing had they not ran? From what I have heard, you have little regard for slaves. You should not be surprised if that does not make them keen to die for you," he said unsympathetically.

Isis was indignant.

"That they have the honor of serving me should be enough a reason! They cannot be allowed to get away with what they have done. It would send out a negative message."

"Isis, has it never occurred to you that your own actions are sending out a negative message? What happened to you today was awful but it was brought entirely on yourself. During their investigations the Medjay were informed by the bystanders that you ordered a young girl to be brutally beaten. We had her taken to a hospital but her injuries were so severe they were unable to save her. Do you even care about that?!"

That was news to her; admittedly it had not been her intention to kill the girl, only to put her in her place. But it was the peasant's own fault that she had died anyway so she was unmoved as she countered.

"Why should I? It is no concern of mine-"

"She was a child!" Memphis shouted at her so loudly that both Isis and Carol jumped. "Just a poor girl! How can you stand there and callously say that?! And what were you thinking in the first place having her beaten like that, and in public too?! Why are you so surprised that the people having nothing but contempt for you when __you__ have nothing but contempt for __them__?!"

Isis was so shaken by Memphis's burst of anger she could not even think of a reply, and could only stare at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he continued to berate her.

"I will admit, I too used to have a similar attitude. But ever since meeting Carol I have come to realize my mistake...she has taught me the value of mercy and compassion. Don't look at me that way-" he said, seeing the scorn that had appeared on her face at his mention of Carol, who at least had the grace to look embarrassed at his praise.

"-she has been right about everything. I have learned a great deal from her, and you should learn from her too. Yes, the Egyptian people do have the responsibility of honoring us and obeying our laws. But we also have a responsibility towards __them__. If you cannot bring yourself to be benevolent because it is the moral thing to do, then maybe you should remember what happened today and instead think about keeping your own position, and your life. Because our positions depend on their co-operation with our rule! If we anger them too much then they may one day rise against us and we will lose everything."

"If that happened the army would protect us-" Isis managed to get out.

"And if the army also turned against us? You have not given them much of a reason to like you either. I heard you executed a number of them in Lower Egypt by feeding them to the crocodiles. How much longer do you think they will support you if you keep that up?"

"That is none of your business!" retaliated Isis, her face paling as she silently prayed Memphis would not find out exactly why she had executed them. "They are my soldiers, and Lower Egypt is my dominion! You already have Upper Egypt! Or do you wish to take my land from me and give it to your little wife as a wedding present?"

"It __is__ my business what you do with Egyptian soldiers, because in case you haven't noticed we are currently at war with two major countries! If they mount an attack against us we will need to join our forces in order to defeat them and how are we going to do that if you kill them first or they desert you? However, my marriage to Carol is not any of __your__ business-"

"Your marriage to Carol is why we are at war! She is a curse on our land!" Isis declared, throwing a death glare at Carol who shrank away fearfully. "She is nothing but trouble! First the war with the Hittites, then the Assyrians...all because they wanted her for some reason I cannot fathom. I told you before, you should have let them have her!"

"You are mad if you think I would ever let any of them have her. I will never, ever let anyone take her from me. Whether you like it or not Carol is going to be my queen and bear my children, and you __will__ honor that!"

"I would rather die!" Isis declared, her voice hysterical. Memphis rolled his eyes at her overly dramatic statement and she became even more distressed, shrieking at him.

"I mean it! You must not marry her! You would defile yourself and pollute our holy bloodline by doing so! I would burn this entire kingdom down before letting her rule as its queen!"

Carol gasped when she heard this. Even Isis was shocked by her own admission, her dark eyes filling with tears. Memphis however remained unswayed.

'You are raving, sister," he said disgustedly before turning to Carol. "Come on Carol, we are leaving."

"But Memphis...you shouldn't leave her while she's this upset..." she protested as he took her arm and began steer her towards the door. He shook his head at her misjudged sympathy.

"Believe me Carol, your pity is wasted on her. Let her maid deal with it," he told her. But Isis was not about to let them leave.

"I will not let you marry her!" she cried after them. With the most minimal glance over his shoulder, Memphis gave her a bold reply.

"Then just try to stop me, if you hate your life."

Unfortunately he was tempting fate. When she heard his words, Isis gave a wounded cry and snatched up her knife which lay on her dressing table. Carol gasped again in fear and Memphis immediately moved in front of her to shield her from his sister's wrath, but it was not Carol she was targeting. Instead of attempting to run her through with the blade, Isis held it to her own throat.

"Then I hate my life..." she said in a voice that was drenched in sorrow, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "Memphis, please call off your wedding to Carol right now. If you put her away then I will forgive you. If you do not..." She pressed the blade against her skin before choking out the rest of her statement. "If you do not, then __I__ will end it now."

Carol gasped a third time, horrified that Isis was so distraught she was threatening herself, and shook her head pleadingly as she tried to dissuade her.

"Don't do it, Isis! Please, just put the knife down and we can talk about this properly..." she begged.

Isis glared at her but for once she did not look like much of a danger; instead she looked very forlorn, like a sad and lost girl. Despite everything Isis had done, all Carol could feel towards her in that instant was sympathy. She realized what a poor, self-destructive person the Egyptian princess was; one who could simply not let go of things and move on from the past, but instead chose to wallow in her own loneliness and bitterness to the point of insanity. She was her own worst enemy.

Isis might want her dead but the feeling wasn't mutual. Worried she may follow through on her threat Carol looked expectantly at Memphis, hoping he would do something, anything to stop his sister. But his reaction unnerved her.

"Then do it," he said calmly, not appearing to share any of Carol's sympathy.

Carol turned to him in shock, aghast that he could say such a thing to his own sister no matter what she was. She shook him slightly.

"Memphis, what are you saying?! She's your sister! Don't you love her?"

"I do love her," Memphis said truthfully. "But if she's so determined to dig her own grave then I cannot stop her. I must not let myself be controlled by such threats. And I stand by what I have already said; no one will take you from me." He looked at Isis, who stood there with a plaintive expression not unlike a puppy who had just been kicked.

"I'm sorry, Isis, but I love you as a sister only and do not share your sentiments. I am going to marry Carol and nothing you do can stop me...not even taking your own life. If you die then I will mourn you and make sure you are given a fine burial suitable for a High Priestess, but nothing will change."

For several long moments it seemed Isis really would do it. She gulped and her hand holding the knife trembled as she appeared to try to summon up the courage.

But finally her resolve broke and she dropped the knife. It fell to the floor with a clatter and she collapsed next to it, breaking into the most heart-rending sobs Carol had ever heard while tearing at her hair. She felt another surge of pity for Isis and rushed over to her, kneeling at her side and attempting to put her arms around her.

"Oh Isis, please don't be like this! You still have your whole life ahead of you and it doesn't need to revolve around Memphis! " She was practically crying with her.

Isis stopped her own crying because she was so flabbergasted at Carol's gesture...then she became absolutely enraged.

"Take your filthy hands off me, you bitch!" she screamed, trying to push her away. Carol was not angered by her insult, only hugging her tighter. Isis struggled against her and furiously protested but the girl clung fast to her, not saying anything more but still trying to console her. Finally Isis gave up on freeing herself, her tears falling once more only to be gently wiped away.

"Why are you doing this?! It is all your fault! You ruined everything...I hate you!" she wailed piteously, but even as she voiced her accusations she found herself surrendering to Carol's embrace, wrapping her arms around her as she wept into her shoulder.

Carol stroked her dark silky hair and felt the older girl shaking with sobs in her arms, and was mystified that after all the evil she had done, this cold-hearted ice queen who haunted her nightmares could now seem so fragile, so tragic. She couldn't even begin to feel frightened of her now.

For a while they sat there together, with the bemused Memphis keeping a close eye on them in case Isis tried to harm Carol but she did not. She was too bereft to possibly think of doing anything to her hated rival at that moment. Instead she remained in Carol's comforting embrace, until her sobs gradually died down and she began to regain her composure.

When she had finally pulled herself together somewhat, Carol released her and got up, helping Isis up too.

Once she was on her feet again the priestess seemed to realize her mistake. She pulled away from Carol again and gave her a scathing look, making it very clear her feelings towards her had not changed.

Carol had not been expecting them to. She knew that if anything she had just __increased__ Isis's hatred of her. But she couldn't just do nothing while she was suffering, and she even felt a twinge of...guilt? It seemed ridiculous but she did. She couldn't bear seeing anyone in such pain and it wasn't nice knowing she was the cause of it.

With shame she went to stand at Memphis's side again, and he put his arm around her waist protectively. When he spoke to Isis his words were gentle yet brutal.

"Isis, I will not force you to marry King Ragash. Carol has already advised against it, and I would never make you do anything like that against your will. But in all honesty I want you to accept his proposal, for it has become apparent to me and everyone else that you have no future in Egypt."

Isis did not answer him, but one more tear rolled down her face.

"I will expect to see you at the wedding tomorrow. Please don't cause any more trouble for us."

With that both he and Carol left, though she still looked upset as she followed him.

Why was Carol upset? Isis could only wonder. She had everything...everything she could possibly want, everything Isis could possibly want. She did not appreciate how fortunate she had been up until now. The gods had blessed Carol instead of her, it seemed.

But not even they would be able to protect her.

* * *

It would have been difficult for Carol not to be apprehensive when the day of her second wedding finally came, considering that the last wedding had ended in disaster. Yet her apprehension was misplaced because this time round everything went entirely according to plan.

The wedding ceremony was completed without interruption, Memphis was able to kill the lion without any difficulty and best of all, Isis herself served as their maid of honor. She hadn't seemed very happy about it but Carol still hoped this meant the worst of her anger was over. It wasn't only for her own sake that she hoped this, but because she wanted the princess to find happiness too, something her obsession with Memphis was preventing. And if only she could just let things go, maybe it would not be too late for her and Carol to renew the sisterly relationship she thought they had before.

Isis remained silent while she sat at their side for the festivities. And what festivities they were! There were singers and dancers from the temple of Hathor, the bovine goddess of love, joy and music. There was a limitless supply of delicious food and drink, though as always Carol abstained from drinking anything alcoholic. By the wedding's many guests she was presented with lots of expensive gifts, most of which she would probably never use. As she watched them pile up she wondered if it would be acceptable to share them out with her servants, for they would just go to waste otherwise.

Memphis surprised her once again by announcing a new hospital to be built for the poor, and once again she could only marvel at how quickly he had managed to become a wise and benevolent ruler. She loved him so much, and now they were finally together.

It was the most wonderful day of her life and she didn't want it to end. But that was the exact problem; she __didn't__ want it to end. She knew what would be expected of her once it did and despite her love she wasn't sure if she could do it.

As the evening wore on her anxiety got worse and worse. By the time Nafutera came to take her away and prepare her for the night she thought she would have a panic attack. She could barely disguise her nerves, trembling even as her maids helped her out of her extravagant wedding gown and into a night robe made of the finest, most sheer linen. As they removed her heavy make-up they finally noticed her obvious distress, and were ever ready with their words of encouragement.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure His Majesty will be very gentle with you."

"The first time really isn't as bad as they say it is!"

"He's a man of experience, he will know what he's doing."

That just made it worse. Part of her had hoped Memphis was still a virgin so he would be in a similar boat, but she should have known the very idea was laughable. He was a king and an extremely handsome one at that; he would have had girls far more beautiful than herself throwing themselves at him all the time. It was unusual enough that he didn't have any concubines.

And sadly the maids didn't know half of it. They made the mistake of assuming she was a blushing virgin herself when she wasn't, not really. Would Memphis notice? She could only thank the gods that in Egypt they didn't have the disgusting practice of displaying the bloody bedsheets like they did in some contemporary societies, but she still felt guilty about deceiving him.

Once she was ready, they brought her to Memphis's bedchambers and after expressing their hopes for a prince, left her there. Carol stood by herself in the huge room, her heart thumping in her chest. It had been prettily decorated for them with colorful flowers but even their sweet fragrance couldn't calm her. All she could think about was that awful night and the all consuming fear it had left her with. Memphis was the one she loved, but she knew just the act of intimacy would bring her fear back.

She desperately tried to erase the memory from her mind, knowing that if she thought about it now she would break down completely. Her heart pounding ever harder, she began to feel a tightness in her chest and took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself, wishing she had thought to ask the maids for another herbal tea to lessen her anxiety, because this rate when Memphis came back she would be a complete mess.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Her wedding night should be the most joyful, romantic night of her life. She should be looking forward to it, not dreading it! She should be filled with passion for her new husband. And while she was, she knew that when he touched her for the first time she would only be reminded her of her last sexual encounter, of the pain it had caused her, and the pleasure- No!

She had to stop thinking about her!

Why had the gods brought her and Isis together, and why did Isis bring her here? Why did she have to take her away from her family? Isis's petty quest for revenge had torn them apart...she wondered if she would ever see them again. She still missed them and regretted that they were entirely unaware of her marriage, something even she would forget if and when she returned to them. She had already been flung back into the 21st century again twice. Perhaps this would be her destiny, to be repeatedly thrown between the two eras, never truly belonging to either? And maybe it was better that way, because she knew she could never decide for herself.

At the thought of her family and her distant future home the tears once again came to her eyes, and she tried to dry them. She didn't want Memphis to find her crying.

"Carol, are you crying?"

Too late. But when she heard Memphis's voice behind her she immediately turned around and threw herself at him.

"Memphis, you're here!" While embracing him she tried to think of an excuse for her tears, before wildly inventing one. "I was in this room by myself just now, and I was so afraid there might be ghosts!" She felt stupid the moment she said it and turned a deep shade of crimson, and Memphis laughed softly.

"Ghosts? Where? I'll kill them for you," he offered. Carol couldn't help laughing too, her heart lightening and the situation defusing somewhat. Her fears temporarily forgotten, she allowed Memphis to pick her up and carry her over to the huge canopied bed.

When he set her down on the covers her nerves threatened to return but she pushed them to the back of her mind, gripping the front of his cloak and pulling him on top of her. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her, the intensity of it sending a tingle down her spine. Without breaking the kiss he reached for the ties on her robe and undid them, pulling it away to expose her lily white body.

Flustered, Carol covered herself with her arms and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks again. Memphis chuckled at her demureness, taking her chin between his finger and thumb and looking her in the eye.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Carol. You are the most beautiful woman on Earth and I love you more than anything else...please, give yourself yourself to me..."

With that he pressed his mouth against hers again whilst gently tugging her unresistant arms away from her body. When he finally broke the kiss he looked down at her, relishing the sight of her lying naked beneath him.

"You really are a goddess..." he murmured, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Carol wanted to correct him, then surrendered when he lavished her with more kisses; kissing her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach, her-

A slight moan escaped her when he kissed her __there__ and she parted her legs to allow him better access. He slid his hands underneath her to cup her as he kissed her, enjoying the cute sounds she was making. Then he unleashed his tongue and she cried out, mewling ecstatically and clawing at the sheets as he ran it up and down her pink lips.

"Oh, Memphis...oh God!" she practically sobbed, growing wet. Memphis continued to lap at her, loving the sound of her pleasured cries and the feel of her body shaking in delight, and the sweet taste of her. Feeling like she was in heaven, she gave an even louder cry when he pushed his tongue inside her. Then remembering how much sound carried in the palace, she bit her lip to stop herself from making any more noise.

Memphis soon noticed his best efforts weren't producing as much reaction as he would like and pulled away from her questioningly. He chuckled again when he saw her obvious disappointment.

"There is no need to restrain yourself, my love...this is my palace, and you are my queen. Don't hold anything back..."

Carol looked at him entreatingly, her round blue eyes pleading with him not to stop.

 _ _Gods, she is adorable...__ Overwhelmed with affection for his bride he captured her mouth in a deep, almost aggressive kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his hardness pressing against her and she whimpered when he grasped her breasts in his large hands, massaging them and rubbing her sensitive nipples. Timidly she returned his kiss, tasting herself on his tongue...but he pulled away too soon.

She pouted and he smirked. Then he took one of her breasts in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, while the hand that had been caressing it traveled further down her body. His finger circled her core and she quivered as a shiver went up and down her spine. He slipped it inside her and she gasped; shivering again despite it being a hot, humid evening. He slid it in deeper, brushing against her most erogenous spot and she moaned loudly, soaking his fingers with her juices.

"Memphis..." she begged, her eyes closed in bliss and her nails digging so hard into his back they unintentionally drew blood. He wasn't pained by this; in fact he was impassioned by her enthusiasm.

"You're a lustful little thing, aren't you...?" he purred against her chest. His tone was very appreciative yet when Carol heard him her eyes shot open in shock.

She had heard those words before. And while the context may have been entirely different then, they nonetheless chilled her to the bone. All of a sudden she felt like she was falling...falling down a deep dark tunnel that lead to her nightmares and her worst memory. She clammed up, unable to move or make a sound.

Memphis realized something was wrong, and released her breast to look at her in concern.

"Whatever is the matter, Carol? You've been acting strangely today..." He stroked her cheek, gazing at her with his golden black eyes. They were beautiful eyes, shaped like almonds and framed in lashes even longer than her own...but they were the same eyes as the ones which haunted her day and night. She hadn't realized up until this moment just how much Memphis resembled his sister Isis, but now she saw that the resemblance was uncanny.

 _ _They're not the same!__ She couldn't understand why she was now comparing them when their blood was the only thing they had in common. What was more, she couldn't understand why she was now being reminded of what Isis had done to her when this loving moment her and Memphis were sharing was the very antithesis of that horrific ordeal. She couldn't understand it at all, but now it was too late to close the floodgates; too late to stop herself from thinking about what had happened as much as she tried not to. Even though she was with Isis's brother rather than Isis herself, she found that Isis was the only person she could think about.

 _ _Harlot.__

She couldn't take it any more. She turned away from Memphis in her shame, the tears escaping from her eyes.

"I can't," she sobbed, her guilt weighing her down. "I'm so sorry, Memphis...I can't do this. Not now..." She couldn't even look at him.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Memphis sounded confused, worried, hurt even. "Why not...you were so happy just now, you were enjoying yourself...why have you suddenly changed your mind?"

She could only shake her head, unable to speak. She knew he was beginning to lose patience and was unable to hold back another choking sob, so scared he would get angry with her.

"Please forgive me, Memphis...I want to but I just can't. I'm not ready..." She hid her face in the pillow and cried, wishing she could disappear into nothingness rather than have to face him when she had completely failed him as a wife. She hated herself.

Memphis was silent for a few moments while she wept, the tension building until it was almost thick enough to be sliced into with a knife. When he finally spoke it was with a deadly calmness.

"You are a mystery to me, Carol," he said, running his hand down her back, and she immediately tensed up. He chuckled at her reaction but this time it was entirely humourless.

"Is it just an entertaining game to you, playing with my heart and mind this way?" he asked her, his voice growing cooler each word. Carol looked up to stare at him in shock, upset he was making such an accusation and shook her head again, more tears falling from her eyes.

"N-no...I'm not-"

"Then why?" he interrupted her protestation, not bothering to hide his aggravation. "Why do you still refuse me? I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you...I've longed for you more than anything else! I've waited, and waited, and waited for you. I was even willing to postpone our wedding until you were eighteen because you didn't wish to marry before then, though I have no idea why. I have put my life on the line to defend you, would have even given it up completely if I had to because I know that you are worth everything. Yet when we can finally be together after all we've been through, you have the nerve to tell me you're not ready?"

Carol was so stricken with fear and guilt she couldn't answer, just looking at him through her tears and trying to think of something she could possibly say in her defense. Several more moments of silence passed, then Memphis lost his temper.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her and she flinched, thinking he would hit her. Thankfully he didn't, instead turning his heel and storming out. She heard him go out onto the balcony.

Carol sat on the bed, numb with horror. Her tears had dried in her fright but she still trembled while contemplating her situation.

Memphis was going to come back sooner or later and she didn't know how she could possibly placate him. What would he do to her if she continued to reject his advances? Would he force himself on her? He had already come close to doing that before, and she winced as she touched her once-broken arm at the memory.

Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe instead he would realize she was no good for him and get rid of her completely. He might depose her from her position as queen and send her away, or perhaps he would order her execution for disobeying him. Isis would be very happy about that. She would end up being indirectly responsible for Carol's death after all.

Whatever happened, it would be bad and Carol was already dreading it. She just wanted to go home! She pined for her life in the 21st century and for her family, where the biggest problems she faced were exam worries. She shouldn't be a queen, she was an ordinary girl who liked to play and sleep! Oh, why did Isis have to bring her back here? In the end it was all down to her. She was a curse, she was Carol's own personal demon intent on dragging her to hell.

Carol was helpless. She had no idea what she could do to get herself out of the predicament she now found herself in. She wanted to scream, run away but she had nowhere to go. She looked around the room, almost tempted to destroy something to express her frustration. The stands displaying the flowers looked quite breakable.

Flowers...

There was one way out.

Poison wasn't the most effective method, she realized; she already tried that once but she had been cured.

Perhaps she could find something sharp and use it to cut her wrists, but unless she was in water she wouldn't bleed out quickly enough. She considered summoning her maids and asking them to run her a bath but then remembered that since they always attended to her she wouldn't be left alone long enough to try anything.

She might die if she leapt from the balcony but at its height that wouldn't be guaranteed; it was just as likely she would survive the fall but end up with some crippling injury which would be even worse. What was more, jumping off the balcony would mean having to go past Memphis.

Hanging herself seemed like the most sure-fire option. She could use the bed sheets to make a rope, and then make that rope into a noose. She knew how as she had learnt it during her research, back when she had been in the present time. It wouldn't be the quickest of deaths but it would still be preferable to being executed for treason or having to return to a slave's life.

Her mind set, she took the sheets from the bed and began to process of knotting them together into the rope, all the while trying not to dwell on what she was about to do. She wondered how long it would take before she passed out, and after that how long it would take to die. Hopefully she would be dead long before Memphis came in again.

Memphis. It would probably be him who discovered her. She didn't know how he would feel when he came across her lifeless body.

No, she knew. And she realized then that she couldn't possibly put him through that.

She looked down at the noose she was constructing in her hands and suddenly felt a shame deeper than what she had ever felt before.

What on Earth had she been thinking? Memphis loved her, she knew very well that he loved her. He would be devastated if she died.

Her prior fears were unfounded. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would never do anything to harm her, let alone have her executed. This was the one who had been prepared to die for her freedom during their trials in both Hattusa and Assyria!

Yes, he had been furious with her just now, but it was far from the first time he had gotten angry with her and they always made up in the end. He probably went out onto the balcony to try and calm himself, and for all she knew he may already be regretting his harsh words to her.

He wasn't Isis. He had a conscience.

As disappointed as he was by her reluctance he would surely wait for her as long she needed him to...but she decided she didn't need him to.

With a heart that suddenly felt lighter, she made preparations; untying the sheets and putting them neatly back on the bed, burning cinnamon scented incense, adding some lavender perfume to herself, and finally whispering a prayer to Hathor on the off-chance that she might actually be real. Then deciding to forgo her silky night robe, she went outside to join him.

As she stepped onto the balcony she shuddered at the feel of the night breeze on her bare skin, even though it wasn't cold. Memphis looked around, his mouth falling open in surprise when he saw her.

"Carol..."

Did she detect remorse in his voice? As she stepped towards him he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, dizzy with relief that Memphis seemed to have gotten over his anger. He stroked her hair as he held her, but it seemed like more of an apologetic gesture than a sensual one.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you..." he said bashfully, not exactly an apology though Carol was happy nonetheless. She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile before pressing her mouth against his. He was even more surprised at this, kissing her more gently than before but hungrily nonetheless, and he closed his eyes in contentment. Carol was about to close hers too when she saw something out of the corner of them.

There in the distance, standing on one of the other balconies and almost certainly staring right at them, was a female figure. Though the woman was too far away for Carol to see her properly she had a good inkling of who it was.

Even now Isis watched her. What could be going through the priestess's mind right now? She wasn't happy, that much was certain. But was she sad or furious? Was it with resigned regret that she stared at them? Or was she bitter and vengeful and still plotting more ways to harm her?

In any case Carol was determined not to let thoughts of Isis ruin her night any further. Memphis was all that mattered and she would not think of anyone else, friend or foe. Memphis belonged to her and she belonged to him, and Isis wasn't going to change that!

With this resolve she kissed him harder and guided his hand to her breast. He didn't stop her but paused from the kiss to look at her quizzically.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers for any sign of hesitation and Carol's heart fluttered with joy that he did care enough to respect her choice. She nodded to give her consent.

When she did Memphis kissed her again, a kiss that somehow managed to be deeper and more passionate than any of them had been yet and, taking her hand, he led her back indoors.

The Pharaoh always got what he wanted.

* * *

 ** **Whew, that was a long chapter! I'm glad I've finally got it done. I actually ended up cutting one scene and adding to the next chapter instead because it would have been way too long otherwise, and their wedding night seemed like a more fitting end to the chapter anyway.****

 ** **OK, I know I said I didn't want to make Memphis a total jerk but he's turning out to be one anyway...oh well, I still love him! XD****

 ** **Another thing, I'm wondering if I should change the genre? Chapter 1 probably counts as horror but since then it's become more melodrama...****

 ** **I think I've given up on begging for reviews at this point...but I would still really appreciate them! I know people are reading this!****


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done. I've been going through a miserable time lately and feeling really demotivated. As always, thank you Ally and cherryblossom50 for reviewing. Your feedback means everything to me!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 7****

If Isis's heart had literally been torn from her body and thrown to Ammit, the pain still would not have been as bad as what she felt now.

Her very soul was bleeding, crying out for help. It was a mental, physical and spiritual agony. She was unsure if she could even go on living with this heartbreak, unsure if she could face another day of knowing Memphis had cast her aside. She had been given one task to fulfil in life and she had failed it. If it was not her destiny to become Queen of Egypt then why had she been born at all? Her very existence was meaningless!

She could practically hear the Nile weeping for her. The river was the only mother she had ever known. If anyone deserved to be revered as its daughter then it was her, but even that honor had been snatched away from her by Carol.

Carol...

She could faintly hear her from here; the girl was apparently not making any attempt to keep quiet while Memphis fucked her. It was disgusting, did she not have any propriety at all? Earlier on she went out onto the balcony without a shred of clothing on. Did she not care that she might have been seen by any of the servants or guards? She really was a harlot. And to make matters worse, Carol had __noticed__ her looking but still had the nerve to kiss Memphis in front of her, just to rub her victory in her face.

It made Isis's blood boil. She remembered when she herself had made her moan, louder and more desperate moans than the ones Memphis was now inciting from her. Carol should remember that too as she laid with him, she should remember __her__. Isis should have been the only one to ever make her cry so prettily, for she should have died that night. She should have been sacrificed to the gods. Her blood should have stained the sacrificial altar and the sacrificial knife, and that should have been the end of her. Isis could only dwell on how things __should__ have been.

Still, she took some comfort in the knowledge that she had been able to deny Carol of one victory at least; her chance to give Memphis the most precious gift a woman could give. He thought he had married a perfect virgin; little did he know she had already been broken. She suppressed a snicker at the thought, knowing Ari would think she had lost her wits. The servant had already been trying to dry her tears for her.

Then she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Greetings, my beautiful little princess! What evil man has made you so sad?"

Isis looked up in surprise. __What is__ he __doing here?__ she thought, indignant that he had come to visit her without her inviting him. And could he be any more patronizing?

Ignoring Isis's stony silence, Ragash continued to pester her.

"I have been waiting for an answer to my proposal for several days now," he cajoled, his tone lightly accusatory. "Why are you staying away from me?"

Isis was considering telling him where to go, but then she realized Ragash may actually be a blessing in disguise. The man was surely keen to win her over; he might be just the person she needed at the moment. He could make himself useful again.

"King Ragash, there is something I need you to do...for me," she began in the most helpless, beseeching manner she could muster. Ragash seemed to be much more receptive to her charms then Memphis ever was, immediately leaping at the chance to impress her.

"Of course! Even if it involves me jumping into a fire then I will do it," he promised nobly, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

That would have been entertaining, but it was not what Isis had in mind. There was still someone else she would rather see jump into a fire first...

A vision of Carol and Memphis together flickered in her head and her eyes filled with fresh tears, but they soon hardened again. She would not be defeated by __her.__

 _ _I want Carol's soul.__

"I want Carol dead," she told him. Rather than being repelled by this alarming request, Ragash merely smiled and drew closer to her.

"Well princess, it seems that we both want the same thing..."

 _ _Yes, he definitely has his uses.__

When Isis eventually returned to her temple it was already beginning to get light. The sky's hue had turned from deepest black to navy blue to pinkish red, and the birds were beginning to sing...but the streets of Thebes were still silent as its citizens were fatigued from the great celebration the night before. Her temple was also silent, most of her servants having gone to bed and it being far too early for worshippers.

As she walked across the dark hall, she found her despair had been replaced by an emotional numbness. Her conflicting emotions seemed to have outweighed each other. On one hand she still felt disappointment, anger and despair that Memphis and Carol had married. But there was also hope and new determination that she could and would win Memphis back from Carol, and show the brat just what happened to those who tried to oppose her.

She was about to start her morning prayers when she noticed a small wooden box had been left beside the altar. A delivery perhaps? She tried to remember if she had placed an order for anything with the merchants. As she picked it up she saw there was a note attached.

According to the note, the box contained an order which she had originally placed three years before, and it had come all the way from Greece.

Could it be what she thought it was? She had already given up on receiving that long ago. She had only ordered it on the off-chance of getting a response anyway. And now here it was.

Suddenly excited, she undid the clasps on the box and opened it, anticipating what she would find. Her order was wrapped up in several cloths to prevent in from getting damaged, and she impatiently unravelled them before carefully taking it out.

It was an incense burner. But if what she had heard about it was true then it was no ordinary incense burner. These censors been made on the island of Aeaea by the priestesses of Hecate, the dark foreign goddess of witchcraft. When she first heard about it from the merchants who had travelled to the Greece, they had told her that it held a mysterious power. It was said to cast a spell over all who inhaled its incense. Stronger and more effective than any drug, it would not only incapacitate them but it would also cause them to forget that they had ever been unconscious at all.

Normally that would not be considered "magic" as such, for there were many herbs that could be burned which would cause unconsciousness, but none of them were needed for this incense burner. Any type of oil could be burned in it and it would still work because it was the censor itself that cast the spell, not the ingredients. But what was more, as long as the caster also burned a part of themselves such a hair or a drop of blood in the censor then they would remain entirely immune to its effects.

Isis had a bit of trouble believing this when the merchant had told her about it. It seemed rather far fetched even to her. But she had been interested to see this mysterious censor for herself, so she had sent the merchant off again to find the priestesses and get them to make one for her. She had never heard from him again and assumed he had failed. And now here it was.

Isis had studied many forms of sorcery and necromancy; after all, her namesake was the goddess of magic. But her own powers were related to life and death, and the Egyptian gods. This foreign form of witchcraft was one even she had no experience with, and it remained a mystery to her. She would need to be careful.

 _ _But what harm can come from an incense burner?__

It still looked like an ordinary censor to her. Other than the image of Hecate carved on the front, there was nothing special about it, nothing suggesting it held any kind of magical properties. Chances were that there were none at all and she had been duped. It had been made by barbarians, after all. She could not believe she had even bothered ordering it in the first place. Even just three years ago, she had been much more naïve than she was now.

She put the incense burner back in its box and was about to head up to bed when she heard the door to the temple opening. She looked around in surprise, hastily trying to hide the box but fortunately it was only Ari.

"Ari...you gave me a quite a shock, I thought you were one of Memphis's lackeys for a minute. I thought you had already gone to bed, when you left us earlier."

"Please forgive me, my lady," said Ari, kowtowing to Isis. "I couldn't possibly have slept, knowing that you were so upset. I was keeping an eye on Pharaoh's room, hoping I might get another chance to kill Carol...but it is heavily guarded and I couldn't get anywhere near."

"Do not try killing her while she is with Memphis," said Isis at once. "Especially if you were planning on employing cobras or scorpions. I do not want to risk Memphis's life. We will find another way." If Memphis died too then he and Carol would be together in the afterlife, and then she would have truly lost.

"Memphis isn't there at the moment, Your Majesty," said Ari. "He left about twenty minutes ago to visit the temple of Hathor."

"The temple of Hathor?" Why was he going there at this hour? He was not even a morning person. Unless...he was going there to make an offering of thanks to the goddess, because he finally had so the so-called love of his life. He should be __cursing__ her! She had caused him to forget who he was and marry a girl who was unworthy of him.

But if Memphis was out, then that meant Carol was alone...

She glanced at the box which contained the incense holder. This was an excellent opportunity to put its power to the test. There were several guards stationed outside Carol's room, but if this censor did as specified then they would be incapacitated. Then she would be able to infiltrate the room, where she would find Carol; alone, asleep and vulnerable...

"You can go to bed now," she told Ari. "I think I will take a walk."

Ari bowed.

"OK, but please get some sleep, my lady. Your health is still delicate and the physicians said you needed to rest."

"I will be fine," Isis hand-waved her. "Goodnight, Ari." Or morning, should she say.

Isis left the temple with the incense burner, heading through the gardens back to the palace. The guards bowed to her as she passed them, it not being their place to question why she was still awake at this hour. She walked through the quiet palace and up the stairs, all the way to the corridor outside the room Carol and Memphis now shared, but held back so the guards there would not notice her.

Hiding behind a Sphinx statue, she took the incense burner out of the satchel she had carried it in and placed it on floor. Pouring a small bottle of frankincense oil into it, she held her finger over it and pierced it with her knife. She winced in pain as a small drop of blood fell from her finger, and quickly bandaged it, before taking one of the nearby torches off the wall and using it to light the censor.

The effect was almost instant. She could not smell anything other than frankincense in the air, but the six guards stationed outside the bedroom door immediately closed their eyes and sank to the ground in a deep sleep. She could not believe it. The censor's power was actually genuine!

She had no time to waste. With the amount she had poured into the burner she probably had about twenty minutes at the most, not to mention that Memphis might come back any minute now. He shared the same blood as her so he might also be immune to the censor's power. She had to make her move and kill Carol while she had the chance.

Leaving the incense burner on the floor, she made her way over to the door, stepping over the guards and slipping inside.

It was dark in Memphis's chambers, and Isis was glad she had thought to bring the torch with her otherwise she would not have been able to see much at all.

There was the scent of cinnamon in the air. Cinnamon...a well known aphrodisiac. Carol was more cunning than she gave her credit for.

The girl herself was fast asleep on the bed, the sheets tangled about her naked body. She may have been having nightmares these past few nights but at the moment she was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her pretty face. Such insolence. She should not be able to sleep at night, knowing that she had stolen a woman's rightful husband.

Isis drifted over to her and gazed down at her. She hated to admit it but she could see why Memphis had fallen for Carol, for she was beautiful. She looked far younger than her eighteen years, and this was even more apparent now she was seeing her without her usual make-up and adornments on. She was barely more than a child really...so innocent and frail, so breakable.

She contemplated how she should kill her. It would have been fun to kill her slowly and painfully, but if she screamed then all the people in the palace would hear and know she had been killed, then Isis would be caught while trying to get away. Also, the guards had seen her walk in this direction. She had to kill her quickly and quietly in her sleep, unfortunately.

Perhaps she should take one of the soft pillows and smother her...no, that was too gentle; the girl would not even lose any of her looks. She could wrap her hands around her throat and choke the life from her until her beautiful white face turned blue, and she would not be able to scream...but even that did not seem brutal enough. She should use her knife to slit her throat from ear to ear, and her red blood would stain her marital bed. Memphis would be sure to remember the sight of her dead body.

But then he would know Carol had been murdered and she, his sister, would be the obvious suspect. She would not be able to escape execution for such a crime.

It was then that Isis realized she could not kill Carol now, as much as she wanted to. Why risk throwing her life away, when Ragash had already promised he would get rid of Carol for her anyway? Her whole venture here had been a waste of time.

Bitterly disappointed, she was about to turn around and head for the door when she heard a whimper. She looked down in surprise. Carol was still sleeping but she had begun to twitch, and continued to whimper. Her nightmares had started again.

Isis smirked.

 _ _Good, she deserves to suffer,__ she thought with vengeance. __Poor little Carol...your nightmares will soon become your reality__. And when that happened she would be free to pity Carol instead of envying her.

As though detecting Isis's thoughts, Carol let out another whimper and wriggled away from whatever dream assailant was attacking her. In the process she knocked part of the cover off herself, exposing one of her small, round breasts.

Isis stared at her. Why was it that she seemed so alluring when she was suffering? Did she wish to run her hands through that golden hair of hers or tear it out at the roots? And did she long to caress that soft skin, or rip it from her body? She could not explain it but she found herself drawn to her once more, like a moth drawn to a flame.

She sat down next to her on the bed, continuing to scrutinize her. Now that she was closer, she could smell Memphis's fragrance on her. It was a familiar and comforting scent, rich with a hint of spice. But now that it was mixed with the sickly sweet lavender scent Carol was wearing it seemed completely wrong. Completely wrong...yet she was enticed by it at the same time. Somehow, being close to Carol made her feel like she was close to Memphis.

She moved nearer to Carol, until she was lying by her side. Carol still did not wake up, too preoccupied by the imaginary dangers in her mind to acknowledge the one that was currently right next to her. She was gripping the bedsheets while taking shallow breaths, and Isis wondered what on Earth her nightmares were even about. She had assumed they were about her, but maybe they were about one of the many other enemies she had made. For some reason the thought of that irked her no end. __She__ should be the one Carol was thinking about, not one of those inferiors.

She drew ever closer to her. Reaching out, she placed her hand on the girl's chest, feeling the rapid thump of her heartbeat. She longed to sink her nails into her skin and claw it out of her while it was still beating. For what seemed like the thousandth time she cursed herself for not doing it when she had the chance. Only ill mannered children play with their food before eating it, yet that was what she had done when she captured Carol.

But it had been so much fun... She still remembered the sweet sound of her screams, and the beautiful sight of her blue eyes filled with fear and tears.

She remembered how soft her white flesh had felt...

Unable to resist the urge, she cupped one of Carol's breasts, finding that it fit perfectly the palm of her hand, but before she had the chance to go any further-

"Isis..."

Isis nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Carol's weak voice. But Carol's eyes were still closed, and she was still fast asleep. She was sleep talking?

"Isis, please stop..." She sounded pathetic as could be.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. What if she starting talking like this when Memphis was with her? He would know she had done something to Carol, and he would think of the burn marks on Carol's skin, and he would put two and two together. He was no fool. Even though Carol had kept what happened a secret, she would end up giving it away anyway, accursed girl!

"Isis, please don't do-" Carol began, only for Isis to shush her.

"Shut up!" she hissed at the sleeping girl. "You promised me you would not tell anyone! Are you unable to keep your word?" She was talking to nothing, as Carol was still fast asleep and hopefully could not hear her.

Carol kept mewling, and Isis put her hand over her mouth to silence her. At least the guards outside were unconscious but there still was a chance other people in the palace might hear.

After a while, Carol's muffled cries died down. Isis took her hand away from her mouth, feeling it was finally safe to do so. There was blissful quiet for a few seconds, and then-

"Memphis?"

She really had woken up this time. Her sleepy voice sounded worried, shaken from her interrupted nightmares. Isis panicked, before realizing the only thing she could do was play along and hope Carol went back to sleep.

"Shh, it is all right," she told Carol, trying to lower her voice in a way that was fairly unconvincing, though thankfully Carol was still half-asleep and did not seem to notice.

"Memphis, I don't want to do this right now..." she mumbled, her eyes still closed. Isis mentally prayed she would not open them.

"It is fine. Just go back to sleep."

There was silence. Carol appeared to have followed her instructions.

Isis let out an intake of breath, only to breath in again when she heard hooves outside and the guards calling out a greeting to His Majesty. Memphis had returned from Hathor's temple, and she needed to get out of here immediately if she did not want to get caught.

Leaving Carol to her sleep, she got up from the bed and sneaked out of the room again. The guards outside the door were still dozing but when she found the incense burner she discovered it had nearly run out, so it was just as well Memphis had come back and alerted her. Picking it up, she put it out and shoved it back in her bag. She did not look back to see whether the guards had woken up or not. She hurried back to her temple as fast as she could without looking inconspicuous.

When she got back there was a bit more activity going on, several of the priestesses having already arrived to perform their morning rituals. They all stopped to bow to Isis as she passed, and she nodded in acknowledgement. She was too tired to join their prayers now so she would make up for it later.

She made her way upstairs to the chambers she held in the temple. They were not quite as ornate as her chambers in the palace but comfortable nonetheless.

She collapsed on her bed and gazed out of the window at the pink sky which was beginning to take on a bluish hue, and sleepily observed a dove fluttering past.

Doves...the symbol of the foreign love goddess. If she had prayed to Ishtar instead of Hathor, would her prayers have been answered? With this question on her mind, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The dove flew onward, soaring over the Nile and away from Thebes. It flew towards one of the rock mountains on the West Bank where it had made its home.

But as the bird approached its nest, it was snatched by Ismir. He had been waiting for it. He untied a note from its leg, which had been sent by Luca, before releasing the dove back into the air.

"Well, this is interesting..." he said drily after reading the message.

"What is interesting?" asked Hulia, who had chosen to accompany him on his trip to Egypt. He had come with two main objectives; to kill Isis and to capture the Daughter of the Nile. Hulia was still more than happy to assist him in avenging his sister but she was certainly __not__ going to help him with the latter. He could do that by himself. She was thankful Ismir was attempting to improve the hostile relationship between the Hittites and Amazons, but that wasn't going to be on condition of becoming his errand girl.

"It would appear that King Ragash has designs on Isis. He asked Memphis for her hand and was accepted." Ismir informed her.

"What? He accepted? But I thought Egypt never gave her princesses away..." questioned Hulia. If she didn't dislike Isis so much then she would feel sorry for her, being sold off like chattel. How fortunate Hulia was to have been raised in a city with no men! She had been allowed to make her own choices in life rather than having everything decided for her by meddling males. She was willing to work with them on occasion but living with them would have been unbearable.

"Normally that is the case, but apparently Ragash saving her from a group of rioting slaves was enough to convince him," said Ismir in annoyance. "How irritating, my plan was so close to succeeding-"

"Your plan?! What did it have to do with you? Didn't the peasants riot because they had heard about the atrocities Isis committed? It was them who tried to kill her."

"Yes, it was. But I doubt they would have dared to do it without a little encouragement. Who do you think it was that riled them up in the first place?" said Ismir with small, secretive smile. Hulia stared at him in shock.

"What...are you saying... _ _you__ were the one who caused the riot? How-"

"It was simple really. All I needed to do was to get some of my spies to pose as ordinary Egyptians and make sure news of Isis's cruel deeds was spread far and wide among the populace. They have every right to know what kind of creatures rule over them. Now that may not have been enough by itself, but then Isis went and did the rest of my job for me by having that girl beaten-"

"Prince Ismir, that girl __died,__ and probably the reason she went and got herself beaten up was because she heard the rumours you spread! And all the slaves who tried to kill her were killed themselves! You tried to use the people of Egypt to do your dirty work for you and it was them who took the fall when your plan failed!" Hulia believed Isis deserved everything she got, but she was disgusted by the means Ismir had used. He should not get innocent people involved in his vendetta.

Ismir remained calmly convinced he had done nothing wrong.

"I told them the truth they needed to know," he declared. "I didn't fabricate anything, nor did I ever tell them what to do. I merely gave them the facts and it was __them__ who chose to act the way they did. It was them who failed, not me."

Hulia realized that he was set in his ways, seeing those lower than him not as people but merely tools to be exploited. Typical man.

"Well, you failed too. A load of people are dead and Isis isn't among them. So what are you going to do now?" she asked brusquely.

"Isis has not officially accepted Ragash's proposal yet but there is heavy pressure on her to do so. All of the court have declared their support for the match and as we know she has become extremely unpopular among the Egyptian people. It seems she will have to marry him whether she wants to or not. When she does she will be travelling to Babylon with him, a journey that takes roughly two weeks. There will be plenty of opportunities to kill her while she is on the road."

He pointed on the map he carried about with him.

"For the first part of the journey they will be travelling on the Nile. Judging by what you told me about your last attempt on her life, I think it would be best if we didn't attack her then. However, after that she will be crossing the Arabian Desert.."

"That will be the best time for us to make our move," Hulia decided.

"Then we have some arrangements to make..."

It would be a late wedding present for Carol, though not quite the wedding he had in mind. __He__ should be her husband, not Memphis. He doubted that Egyptian brute could appreciate how fortunate he was to have her. How he wished it was him instead of Memphis at her side right now. If only she hadn't managed to escape from Hattusa...

But he would have her yet.

 _ _Ishtar, goddess of love and war...it was you who placed this curse upon me, so please aid me in this undertaking. All I wish for in life is to have the Daughter of the Nile as my bride, and Princess Isis's blood staining my blade.__

Egypt would fall and he would take all that belonged to it, its queen included. And as for Memphis and Isis, whatever was left of them would become carrion for the vultures.

* * *

Pharaoh Memphis and Queen Carol may have had their wedding the day before, but there was no honeymoon for them. They had a kingdom to run and it was a job without vacations. So later that morning Carol joined Memphis in his daily meeting with the viziers. While he found these meetings to be tedious but necessary work, she was excited and engaged in the discussion of plans for the new hospital. She couldn't believe she was actually getting involved in the running of a country, let alone a great ancient civilization! She was in her element as she put forward of her own ideas, which were met with great approval by the others.

The meeting took on a more somber note when they began to discuss the attack on Isis. By now the Medjay claimed they had arrested all of those responsible. They found no evidence from their interrogations that the criminals were working on the orders of any of Egypt's enemies, which was of little consolation. It appeared they had all worked together on their own accord after hearing the rumors about Isis that were circulating Thebes.

Now it was just a question of what punishment they would receive, and Memphis decided to end the meeting there. There was only one possible punishment for an attack on a royal princess, and he didn't want to upset Carol by ordering a mass execution so soon after their wedding. Their sentence would wait.

Meanwhile the citizens of Thebes had gathered outside the palace, eager to see the new Queen, and they decided to oblige them. They went out onto the balcony to stand before the people, side by side, and it was obvious that while Isis's popularity had plummeted, theirs had risen.

The cheers were almost deafening. Carol didn't think she had ever witnessed such a huge show of adoration in her life. The closest comparison she could think of was that of a superstar appearing on stage before her fans, but even that seemed like an understatement. No mere celebrity could manage to inspire the devotion she could see the Egyptian people's faces when they looked at her.

It was pretty amazing when she thought about it. Only a few months ago she had been a slave, downtrodden and unworthy. If any of the people now worshiping her had even cared to spare her a glance back then, it would have been one of contempt. Yet in that short amount of time she had managed to go from being one of the most lowly people in the land, to being the second most powerful.

But that was not all. The fact was, she felt like a fraud. The people didn't love her, they loved the goddess they thought she was. She was an imposter and she didn't truly belong in this culture, so what right had she to rule over it? Once again she found herself feeling sorry for Isis, who had been rejected by the same people who accepted her so easily.

Coincidentally enough, it was at that moment Isis herself decided to make an appearance. She emerged from the palace accompanied by King Ragash, and swept her way towards them. The cheers from the crowd died down as the people began whispering among each other, though it was not nearly as hostile as it had been at the wedding or during Isis's excursion into town. By acting as their maid of honor, she had managed to placate the people somewhat.

Nonetheless, her announcement that she had decided to accept Ragash's proposal and move to Babylon was met with wild applause. Memphis was also delighted and congratulated them, but Carol wasn't so sure. She couldn't forget her encounter with Ragash on the way back from Assyria and could easily tell his declarations of love for Isis were insincere. But she knew better than to say anything about it, because she knew Isis would think she was just trying to sabotage her happiness again...even though her happiness was all that Carol wanted.

Then she had the surprise of her life when Ragash suddenly turned to her.

"I have a suggestion for you...Isis was the maid of honor at your wedding. Therefore, I would like you to be the maid of honor at our wedding in Babylon next month!"

Carol was taken aback by this sudden request. She had gotten the impression that Ragash hated her, not in the least due to his threatening behaviour the first time she met him. So why did he now want to be friends?

"You're asking me?" she questioned, confusing and wondering if she had misheard him.

"Yes, you, my queen! Who else would be better to be my maid of honor than you, Queen Carol? Since you are the joy of Egypt, it would be great if you showed up in Babylon!"

A trip to Babylon? That sounded exciting! She had already been to many places in the ancient world, but had yet to visit Babylon. Perhaps if she went, she would be able to see the ziggurat which would later be referred to as the Tower of Babel. And it would give her the chance to learn about more countries. It wouldn't hurt to go. Unless...

She still felt suspicious of Ragash. Could she really trust him? And what would Isis think of her being at their wedding?

The viziers were whispering among themselves, and Memphis didn't seem very keen on the idea of her going to Babylon either.

"Ragash, you have not asked for my permission for Carol to go," he told the Babylonian, looking slightly put out. But it wasn't Ragash who answered him.

"Memphis, it was I who suggested that Carol come along," Isis announced suddenly, having been quiet up until then. Carol and Memphis stared at her in shock.

"You?" Memphis echoed in disbelief, but he wasn't nearly as disbelieving as Carol. What was Isis playing at? She was certain the princess still hated her, and now she was inviting her to be the maid of honour at her wedding?

Isis appeared to guess what Carol was thinking.

"All this time, I have been treating you horridly," she explained, in what might have been a hint at an apology. "I wanted to invite you to be my maid of honour because I want to repair our relationship."

She addressed Memphis again.

"Memphis, Carol and I have been misunderstanding each other. Please give us one chance to amend our relationship!"

Isis's words once again implied that the enmity had been mutual. Carol had wanted nothing more to amend their relationship, but Isis's hatred and envy had lead her to hurt her. Carol felt slightly wounded that Isis was still trying to place some of the blame on her. She knew it was unfair that she had taken her place, but that still didn't justify what Isis had to done to her!

But all of these doubts melted away when Isis turned to her with a glowing smile.

"Carol, will you accept?" she asked expectantly, and at that moment Carol wanted to believe that she really did want to make amends.

In any case, Memphis finally caved in.

"Very well, I allow Carol to attend your wedding in Babylon," he declared. While Ragash thanked Memphis for the honor, Isis took Carol's hands in hers and gazed at her intently.

"Carol, please forgive me and my wrongdoings," she said earnestly, her dark eyes pleading with her. "Let us erase all of the hatred we have for each other, OK?"

Carol couldn't believe it. She didn't dare to believe it. But she wanted to believe it, so much. She wanted her and Isis to put the past behind them, and mend their relationship. She was so desperate to believe what Isis was telling her that she decided to throw all caution to the wind.

"OK!" she said happily, and Isis's smile returned briefly as she embraced the girl. Carol hugged her back, overjoyed that Isis was finally being nice to her. Perhaps they really __could__ be sisters after all!

When Isis released her, she became solemn again. "One more thing," she told her "Please take good care of Memphis."

Carol didn't need telling that, but she was more than happy to agree to that too.

"Of course!" she promised.

"Then I will see you in Babylon," said Isis, before abruptly turning and striding back into the palace. Carol wasn't stung by her sudden departure, knowing Isis was probably going through an inner struggle. She shouldn't expect too much from her so soon. But give it a bit more time, and maybe her and Isis would be able to form a friendship even after all that had happened between them.

She decided to go and pick some flowers to give to Isis before she left for Babylon. It was when she was in the garden gathering them that Luca found her.

"Luca, can you help me pick these?" she asked him brightly, while plucking blue lotus blossoms from a pond.

She knew they were one of Isis's favorite flowers. Back when she had the been staying with her family in the present time, Isis had loved picking flowers even more than Carol did, and decorated their house with the most beautiful bouquets. Had she stayed, she could have made a good florist. Carol giggled to herself at the thought.

Then she noticed Luca wasn't making any attempt to help her pick the flowers, still standing next to her in sullen silence.

"What's the matter, Luca?" He was normally cheerful and good-natured, so this behaviour was worrying. Was all well with him?

"You know what the matter is, Your Majesty," he said, respectful as always but with a note of exasperation. The calm before the storm.

"No...what's wrong?" Carol questioned, stopping what she was doing and looking up him with a bemused expression. Then, as though he had been bottling it all up, Luca launched into an extremely un-Luca like tirade.

"What are you thinking, Queen Carol?! Have you forgotten what that woman did to you? What you told me was the most horrifying thing I've ever heard! She tortured and abused you, and if she'd had it her way then you would be dead now! And now you're picking flowers for her and preparing to going to go off to Babylon alone to attend her wedding? Have you lost your mind?! Do you really believe what she says? She's deceiving you, I would bet my life on it. The moment her and that new husband of hers get you on your own, they will kill you. You can't go, you mustn't go!"

Carol was shocked and a little frightened. Normally Unus was the one who lectured her, and even he didn't get this het up. Luca was usually a lot kinder and respected her decisions, yet now he was having a go at her. Why did everyone get so angry with her? She looked down at the flowers in her hands, blinking back tears.

Seeing her hurt expression and knowing he was being out of line, Luca continued more gently.

"You have a kind and forgiving personality, my queen...that is a good thing, but people like Isis and Ragash will try to take advantage of it. You mustn't let them."

She knew Luca was right. She had known it deep down but didn't want to admit it; she was foolish to trust Isis. Yet it wasn't as simple as he was making it out to be.

"But what can I do, Luca?" she said, beginning to cry. "I was formally invited by the King of Babylon! And Memphis has already agreed to let me go! If I decline now, it would be a terrible insult. The relations between Egypt and Babylon would be damaged, and it would be my fault! And what about Isis? What if she really does want to make amends? I can't just throw that chance away!"

She turned away from him, weeping into the flowers.

"What can I do? What can I do, Luca?" she repeated while sobbing.

Luca felt a pang of guilt for making her so upset, and possibly re-opening the wounds that had only just started to heal after the ordeal Isis put her through. He felt even more hatred towards Isis in that moment, furious that the evil woman had turned this innocent and lively girl into such an emotional wreck. But he and Ismir had made a plan.

While his mind schemed away, he tried to comfort the tearful queen.

"Please don't cry, Your Majesty. What happened to you wasn't your fault. I know you have responsibilities and you don't want to neglect them. But if it would make you feel better, then I could come to Babylon with you-"

"You would?" Carol interjected, stopping her crying and turning to look at him again. "You would come with to Babylon? Oh, please do! I would feel so much safer with you by my side, and besides it would be lovely if you could see all the wonders of Babylon with me!"

Luca promised he would come with her, and she joyfully thanked him, certain she would be safe with him. But she didn't realize that Luca was not to be trusted either.

Luca had no intention of letting her reach Babylon at all. He had been plotting with Ismir, and now he was one step closer to delivering Carol to him.

And Isis was one step closer to being dead.

* * *

 ** **I'm glad I finally got that done! Not much really happened this chapter...hopefully the next one will be a bit more exciting. Anyway, this is definitely falling on deaf ears but I really would like more reviews! So please, I would really appreciate it.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a while. I owe my readers Ally and cherryblossom50 a heartfelt apology for this chapter being so late. I'm still feeling a bit demotivated and I was really struggling with writer's block, so I hope it won't be a disappointment. As always, thank you Ally and cherryblossom50 for your kind and encouraging reviews! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Isis's departure for Babylon was a bittersweet affair. The sight of her tearfully hugging Memphis and saying goodbye to him could have tugged anyone's heartstrings, and Carol felt great empathy for her. The princess was leaving all she knew to go live in a land she had never even seen. Moving countries was enough of a challenge in the modern age but in this era where sending a messenger was the only possible method of long-distance communication, she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must be.

At least Ari and her other servants were accompanying her; they would be her sole support in her new home. Carol had no love for Ari yet she was grateful to her for being so loyal to Isis and knew she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. In that respect she was almost similar to Nafutera.

She wondered how Nafutera herself felt about Isis's wedding. The elderly maid had told her about her son's unrequited love for Isis and that he had once wanted to marry her. Minue couldn't be happy Isis was now marrying King Ragash instead. It wasn't fair! He would have made a much better husband than Ragash, and then Isis wouldn't have had to move away either.

She expressed this regret to Nafutera later on while being made up for the evening feast, but it was immediately dismissed.

"Minue gave up on the high priestess long ago, my lady. She didn't return his feelings, and Minue says that she's not the same woman he fell in love with anyway," she said, surprised at the queen's question.

"Who was the woman he fell in love with, then?" Carol asked in curiosity. She realized she knew hardly anything about Isis's life before she came to Egypt, or even Memphis's for that matter. They were nearly as mysterious to her as she was to them.

Nafutera sighed sadly, telling her story while braiding Carol's long blonde hair.

"You may have trouble believing it, but the princess was not always like how she is now. I have known her ever since she was born, to a priestess whom the late Pharaoh made his concubine."

 _A concubine?_ Carol thought with distaste, then mentally slapped herself. Of course Memphis's father had concubines, most rulers from ancient times did! Her and Memphis's monogamous marriage was the exception, not the norm. She shouldn't hold it against the late Pharaoh.

"He had expected his sister and queen to bear his heir, but each pregnancy ended in a miscarriage and the queen was eventually assumed to barren. He needed to rely on his concubines instead, and had high hopes when Isis's mother became pregnant. Sadly, not only did she give birth to a daughter but she only lived long enough to name her, after the goddess she served.

And so Isis was adopted by the queen.

But it was obvious she never saw the princess as her own. She paid little attention to her, leaving all the care to Ari and the palace servants, and when Memphis was born to a different concubine several years later it was like Isis had never existed at all. Memphis was the only one who mattered. He was cherished by the king and queen, while Isis was just a spare to them.

I never knew a child so quiet and studious. Most children can be trouble, and Pharaoh was particularly difficult, but not Isis. She was calm and peaceful, shy even, and appeared to possess a wisdom beyond her years. The servants were fond of her, because she was far more polite and well-behaved than her brother. She spent most of her time studying Egypt's history and praying in the temple, and rumor had it that she possessed a sacred power. The people of Egypt loved her and worshipped her as a goddess herself. But her family still paid little attention to her.

As her brother grew up she tried to spend more time with him but he pushed her away, saying he didn't want to play with a girl. It's normal for young boys to act like that, but it was difficult not to sympathize with her when she so clearly adored him. Whenever he fell ill she would stay by his bedside until he was better again. Even when he said cruel things to her, she would never say anything unkind back. No matter how many times he pushed her away, she continued to follow him. But we would often see her crying in the gardens because of the way he treated her."

Carol listened to this in shock. She had no idea Isis's childhood had been so unhappy...true, she had been far more privileged than most children in Egypt, but what good was wealth and luxury without love? She detested the patriarchy which valued sons over daughters! She was glad her parents and brothers never neglected her just because she was a girl. Ryan might make fun of her a lot but what brother didn't? It was better than being ignored altogether.

"Things didn't change much as they grew up. It would have been standard practice for him to marry her as soon as he reached adolescence but he was uninterested, and his father didn't press the matter. None of us could understand why Pharaoh didn't want to marry her, as she had grown into a charming and breathtakingly beautiful young lady. We all felt sorry for her because we thought she deserved more recognition from him."

Nafutera suddenly seemed to think she had said too much, and hastily corrected herself.

"Of course, Pharaoh was right not to marry her. We would never question his judgement, and it was you whom the gods intended to be queen of Egypt, not the high priestess-"

"It's alright, Nafutera! I can see where you're coming from. You can express your opinions around me!" Carol reassured her. She loved Memphis, but she still believed people had the right to disagree with his actions...especially considering she disagreed with him a lot herself.

"So what caused her to change?" This lonely young girl sounded like an entirely different person to the cruel woman who tortured her in Giza Temple.

"It was after her father's death. She had always been religious, and embraced her role as high priestess of Amun, but she became more and more devout in her faith after he died. She locked herself up in her temple and rarely came out. Then one day she did, to visit the temple of Anubis, and when she came back she was...different."

"In what way?" Carol asked, alarm bells ringing in her head. She remembered when she had first met Isis, and she had introduced her dog as Anubis. She had assumed the dog had only been named after the god...

"When she returned to the palace, she seemed very shaken. She was out of touch with her surroundings, almost as though she had been away for months rather than just one day. And from then onward she was no longer the wise and serene princess she had once been. Suddenly she was filled with rage. She was no longer interested in the welfare of her people. She showed contempt to nearly everyone, even servants she had previously been friendly with. And she had always been indifferent to foreign slaves, but not unkind...yet now she hated them more than anything. Each week she would have them brought to her temple to be sacrificed, her devotion to the gods replaced with rabid fanaticism. Among the first to be killed were all the slave girls whom had previously been involved with Pharaoh, blamed for treasonous crimes I'm certain they did not commit. Her love for him had become dangerous obsession.

I believe while she was at Anubis's temple she must have seen some terrible vision, or even been possessed by an evil spirit. That is the only explanation I can think of for the change that came over her. Or perhaps this vengeful nature had always been lying dormant in her, and it was suddenly awoken. But the worst thing of all was that Pharaoh didn't even seem to notice the change.

In any case, I think growing up with all of the material comforts she wanted but none of the love she needed finally took its toll on her. She was consumed with bitterness and the desire for revenge, and sadly when you arrived at the palace a few months later you were the scapegoat she was looking for."

Carol stared at Nafutera, her mind numb with shock and a horrified, growing realization. A terrible vision at the temple of Anubis...acting like she had been away for months...a hatred for foreigners...it seemed to come to one conclusion she didn't even want to consider.

That it had been Isis's journey into the future which changed her for the worse. That somehow, Isis's sudden descent into madness might have even had something to do with...her?

Why?! How could that had happened?! What had she done wrong?! She had treated Isis with nothing but kindness and hospitality! She had helped her when she found her, taken her in, treated her as a sister! And at that point in time she hadn't even _met_ Memphis yet so she was no rival. She had done nothing to earn Isis's hatred, and neither had her family!

She burned with indignation for a moment. Then she felt a rush of guilt for feeling that way. How could she fault Isis? If she had been thrown into the future instead of the past, and found that her entire civilisation had collapsed, wouldn't that be enough to drive her mad too? Not to mention finding that her grave had been dug up in the name of money; that would seem disrespectful enough to _her_. But to Isis, a princess from an ancient civilisation where so much emphasis was placed on the afterlife and funeral customs, it must have seemed downright evil. Was it really that unexpected, to find out that it was what had caused Isis's change in personality?

She had to accept that she may have had a role in it. If only she had known when she first met Isis, who she really was. She may have been able to act differently and save Isis from herself. In what way, she didn't know. But what she did know was that Isis had been neglected for most of her life and what she needed now was for someone to understand her, someone to reach out to her and make her realize that she was not alone. Carol wanted to be that someone. When she and Isis met in Babylon they _would_ talk properly about everything that happened, and they would set aside their differences for once and for all.

As sisters, they would finally be able to put the ugliness in their past behind them.

* * *

In the end, she chose to run.

She ran from Carol, she ran from Memphis, she ran from a country of people who had come to despise her. Did that make her a coward? She was already beginning to think so. She should have stayed and fought instead of fleeing like someone who had already lost. She had not lost yet.

They had been travelling for several days now and by now they were well out of Egyptian territory. Isis had never even left Egypt before, so this was the farthest she had ever been from home. _But of course, it is not my home any more,_ she thought with a pang of regret. No longer would she look out upon the blue waters of the Nile. No longer would she light incense in the temple of Amun. No longer would she sit at her brother's side and help him rule the country they both loved...she had left all of that behind, all for an uncertain future in Babylon. However, she would not live there for the rest of her life. She did not known when, but she _would_ return to Egypt one day.

Though she would need to get to Babylon before she could even think of returning, and the long journey was already getting tedious. Travelling along the Nile had been pleasant and familiar, but after that they had to continue on camel through the vast Arabian Desert. The heat was unbearable and the scenery mind-numbingly boring. She was actually beginning to look forward to reaching their destination; she heard it was of a milder climate than Egypt with less desert and more greenery, boasting beautiful gardens. She was curious to see what such a place would be like, as inferior to Egypt as it may be. She doubted it could be anywhere near as magnificent as Thebes though at the moment any kind of civilization would be a welcome sight. She did not know how the desert nomad tribes could live the way they did.

It came as a relief when they finally stopped to set up camp for the night. Her servants pitched her tent for her, before carrying in the furniture she had brought with her. An ornate rug to cover the floor, a table, a large canopied bed, several couches. Isis liked to travel in luxury. She also placed an altar, which she adorned with the statuettes of the gods...one of which was still stained with Carol's blood. She remembered how it had gotten like that and smirked at the memory, before putting it in the centre of the other figures.

Once everything was in its rightful place she assigned various tasks to each of her maids, mostly to get them to leave her in peace. When she had sent all of them away she was finally free to enjoy the blissful solitude impossible when being carried in a litter all day. The only other creature in the tent was a dog, whom had sneaked in at some point.

She looked at it with mild interest. It was one of the hunting dogs, not hers; she only ever kept snakes as familiars, even though she was quite fond of dogs. They were sacred to Anubis, whom had been her guide in her journey to the unknown future. She would let it stay.

The dog watched as she started her evening rituals, lighting incense as an offering and praying to each of the main Egyptian gods. Even when she was no longer in their land she could still sense their prescence with her, and it brought her comfort. Her mother was long dead and the Nile left behind, but she still had Isis, Hathor, Mut and Bastet, who would always watch over her. They would listen to her, and they would love her unconditionally.

She inhaled the familiar scent of the temple incense and lost herself in her prayers, feeling like she was at home again...

"Ah. I hope I am not interrupting you, my princess?"

Her heart sinking, Isis looked around to see Ragash at the doorway.

 _Yes, you_ are _interrupting me. Go away._ She wanted to say, but it would not bode well to be honest with him. Instead she forced herself to smile sweetly and behave like the well-bred lady she was.

"Of course not, do come in. Would you care for a cup of wine? I will send for my maids to get one for you-"

"There will be no need for that, my dear. I only meant to check to make sure that you are comfortable after our long journey today. I don't wish to keep you from your prayers." His eyes moved over to the altar holding the statues. "You are very...devoted to your gods, are you not? Such virtue is a valuable quality in a wife. I have chosen well, it seems." He took a step closer to her.

Isis felt uncomfortable and even more annoyed. Even though he had paid her a compliment, something in the way he said it made it seem more like an insult. She replied politely but somewhat stiffly.

"Thank you. I have served Egypt and her gods as high priestess for almost ten years, and I will continue to serve them now. I know they have a plan for me, for all of us."

"And you must have served them well!" Again, Ragash's tone seemed condescending . "The gods do indeed have a great plan for you. You will my queen and rule the greatest empire in the world by my side, and you will become a goddess yourself!"

 _That is_ your _plan for me, not the gods._ Though he was half-right; she would indeed become a goddess and rule the greatest empire in the world but it would be at Memphis's side, not his. She kept these thoughts to herself as Ragash closed the distance between them and took her hand in his, fixing his snake-like gaze on her.

"Yes...I am truly grateful to your gods, for bringing you to me! And to show you the depth of my gratitude I will give you a gift. Once we reach Babylon I am going to commission a temple to be built for you, so you can worship them whenever you want."

Isis gaped at him. He smiled and kissed her hand, still not releasing it.

"I know you have given up a great deal to be with me, but I want you to be at home in Babylon. I shall spare no expense to make you happy!"

"Th-thank you," Isis stammered again, pretending to be overwhelmed at his amazing generosity, though in reality she was not so surprised. King Ragash was the sort of man who believed he could buy a woman's affection, or at least her obedience. He was woefully mistaken. But she would allow him to continue in his delusion, because he still had yet to present her with the gift she really wanted.

"With luck, your temple may even be completed in time for our wedding," he continued, satisfied with Isis's reaction. "Though we will not be married in it. Our wedding will take place in the Temple of Marduk."

"Marduk?"

Isis had been educated on the Akkadian gods, and the Hittite ones, and she knew that Marduk was the most important god in the Babylonian pantheon. But back when she had learned about him he had just been some mythological foreign deity she would never need to concern herself with. She never thought that one day she would be married in his temple and have to bow to him.

"All important ceremonies must be conducted in his presence. You can still keep your old gods...I would not expect you to renounce them just like that. But as my wife, you will be expected to honour our gods in public. I would prefer it if you kept your Egyptian beliefs to yourself, as it would not be...seemly, for the people to see their queen clinging to foreign superstitions."

 _How dare he...?!_ Isis forced herself to remain calm, knowing if she lashed out now then everything would be for nought, but it was difficult. How dare he insult her, insult Egypt and its traditions?! How dare he try to conceal her Egyptian heritage and make her one of _them_?! These were the beliefs that she had held all her life and now he was dismissing them as superstitions, and right after pretending to be so generous and accommodating too! Why did she ever agree to marry him? Oh right, because of Carol. As though she needed another reason to hate her! But she would be dead soon, that was the reason she had agreed to marry Ragash and that was why she had to tolerate him now.

She was saved from having to dignify him with a response when Esther chose that moment to arrive with her evening meal, which she had been sent to fetch.

Isis gratefully granted her admission, and the maid entered the tent carrying the tray which was laden with a selection of food; meat, bread, fruit and also some cakes and pastries, as well as a pitcher of wine to accompany it.

Esther's walk seemed unsteady and her hands shook as she set it down on the table. Isis watched warily, wondering what was wrong with her. She had been acting very oddly lately, being more clumsy and frequently dropping things with her once-steady hands. Even her eye and hair makeup was messier than it used to be, so Isis could no longer trust her with her own.

Esther began to pour the wine with a still-trembling hand, only to suddenly drop the jar onto the floor where it broke in two, the wine spilling out and creating a large red stain on the carpet.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" Esther squeaked, kneeling down to try and clean up the mess. "Please forgive me! I don't know what happened, I just suddenly felt-"

"Leave it," Isis snapped at her. Her mood had soured, and as she could not direct her anger at Ragash then Esther would be the unfortunate victim instead.

"But-the wine-"

"Do not argue with me! Nedjem can clear it up, and if she is unable to then you can pay for a new carpet out of your wages. You have been loyal to me in the past, but do not over-value yourself. I am losing patience with you, and if you continue with this incompetence I will be forced to replace you."

The maid went as white as a sheet and started babbling apologies again but Isis refused to listen to them, dismissing her. Esther scurried out of the tent and Isis turned to Ragash in frustration.

"That girl! She is completely useless! I fear I have been too lax with her, and now she thinks she can get away with anything."

"Why bother keeping her?" Ragash questioned. "Do you really want such a useless girl serving you? Once we reach Babylon, I can provide you with much better maidservants. They would know better than to ruin all your possessions."

No. She was still fond of Esther and did not want to get rid of her. She and Ari were the closest things she had to friends.

Also, she could see what he was trying to do. Just as he was trying to pressure her into worshipping his gods over her ones, he was also attempting to replace her own retinue with ones of his own choosing, who shared his own opinions. If he did that then she would be trapped and it would be even more difficult for her to have any say in her own destiny.

That was a woman's life, however. Once she was married then she was no longer her own person but mere property, her old identity discarded and replaced with that of her husband. Her name, her ancestry...all gone. Their children carried _his_ name instead and she was forgotten, nothing more than a dead end in her family line. Perhaps that was the real reason Egypt never gave her princesses away?

She frowned at the thought of this injustice. Seeing her dark expression, Ragash finally deduced that she was not in the best of moods and wisely decided to bid her goodnight. On his way out, the dog lying by the door growled softly at him. Isis was unsure if he even noticed but nonetheless burst out laughing once she knew her fiance was out of earshot. She had precious few other things to laugh about.

"They say dogs are good judges of character," she told it, patting it on the head. "If only you had been there when I agreed to marry that fool! I might have thought better of my decision."

The dog apparently saw nothing wrong with _her_ character, tail thumping on the floor as it gazed up at her with adoring brown eyes. _If only every creature could be so complacent towards me._

She sat down to eat the meal Esther had left for her, cutting a chunk of the meat to give to her new friend. She would never have done something so ill-mannered if anyone had been around to witness it, but she was finally alone.

The dog perked up when the food was placed in front of it, gave it a sniff and...completely ignored it.

 _That is strange. Dogs are usually gluttonous creatures who eat anything they can get their paws on._

Perhaps this one had already been fed enough? But it looked half-starved...and it had seemed so excited when she offered it the food...

Sure she was being paranoid but still unable to suppress her increasing suspicion, Isis began to wonder if there was something wrong with the meat. It may have gone bad or (her blood ran cold) been poisoned...

While she hesitated over what to do, Nedjem came into the tent to clean up the wine Esther had spilled, and Isis saw an opportunity to put her theory to the test.

"Nedjem, dear," she called out to maid in a dulcet tone. "Do not worry about clearing that now. Come and sup with me." Faking a smile, she gestured to the seat next to her.

To say that the maid looked astounded would be an understatement. She gaped at Isis as though the princess had just proposed marriage to her rather than offered her leftover food.

"Me, Your Highness?" she questioned, looking about as though trying to see if Isis was addressing someone else, even though she had been called by name.

"Who else? I have not much of an appetite at the moment, and I cannot possibly finish all this food. Why let it go to waste?"

"Oh!" The maid still looked astonished, and slightly nervous. "I would be honored. Your Highness is so generous!"

Tentatively, as though walking on hot coals, she made her way over to Isis sat and took a seat next to her, as far as she could manage without appearing rude. She did not take any of the food however, waiting for further permission from her mistress.

"Eat, then," Isis prompted her, pushing the plate of meat towards her. Nedjem eyed it tentatively, beginning to suspect that something was amiss. She looked at Isis again with an almost pleading expression, now realizing she had no choice in this matter. To turn down such a generous invitation from her mistress would be a grave act of disrespect. Trembling, she cut a piece of the meat away and raised it to her mouth.

Isis watched carefully as the maidservant ate, not touching any of the other food in case it was indeed poisoned. At first nothing seemed to happen. But when Nedjem was about to take her fifth mouthful she suddenly dropped the spoon with a clatter, clutching at her chest. Then she fell to the floor on her hands and knees and violently threw up on the already ruined carpet.

Isis immediately got to her feet, pulling her skirt away from the mess that had been made. The dog whimpered loudly, distressed at what was happening.

Nedjem was in a terrible state, wheezing with great difficulty and still clutching at her chest. It was apparent that she was not going to be alive much longer. Isis had seen her symptoms years before, when her own mother had succumbed to a heart attack. But the queen had been older and far less healthy, and her death had come naturally. Isis knew that what was happening to Nedjem was a direct result of the poison she just consumed.

As the maidservant writhed in agony, gasping for what little breath she had left, her gaze met Isis's. There was accusation in it.

"You- you knew it was poisoned!" Her weak voice struggled to get the words out.

"I did not know," Isis told her, a half-truth.

"You - suspected!" Nedjem persisted, her eyes filling with tears of either pain or sorrow or both. "How – could -you? I've – served – you – for – five – years-" She coughed, not able to speak any more.

Isis looked down at her maid, feeling a mixture of disappointment that she was about to lose one of her servants and relief that it was not herself who had been poisoned.

"You have served me faithfully. Your pain will not last much longer, and when you stand before Osiris you will be rewarded." Clasping her hands together, she prayed to Anubis to guide Nedjem's soul safely to the place of judgement, and by the time she had completed her prayer the girl was dead.

Isis leaned down to close her eyes and fold her arms over her chest in the typical mummy pose. As she straightened up and looked at the servant who died a painful death intended for her, the full weight of the situation hit her like a block of limestone.

"Esther! Ari! Khakra!"

The maids came running to find Isis standing over Nedjem, her expression horrified, while the dog gently nudged her and whined as though trying to offer consolation. Khakra and Esther immediately dissolved into tears upon seeing their fallen colleague and rushed over to her, trying to revive her without success. Only Ari remained impassive, more concerned about her mistress.

"My lady, what happened?!" she asked, nervously reaching out for the princess, but Isis ignored her and rounded on Esther.

"Esther, the meat you brought me earlier was poisoned! Was it _you_ who did it?!" she demanded to know.

She remembered how oddly Esther had been behaving lately; perhaps it was her guilty conscience? But that could not possible...with the exception of Ari, Esther was by far the most loyal servant she had ever had. The girl had even been willing to risk her life to defend her when she was attacked in Thebes. Why would she suddenly turn against her now? It was so incredibly out of character that Isis was certain she must have been tricked into bringing her the poisoned food.

Swallowing, she then spoke more softly.

"Esther, where did you get the food from? Is everyone else in the camp eating the same thing?" If they were then she would need to warn them at once, but somehow she already doubted that was the case. She knew she was the target.

"I- I – I got it from the serving t-tent, where the food is pr-pr-prepared," Esther wept as she held Nedjem's lifeless body, her tears falling onto the dead girl's face.

"Yes, but who gave it to you?"

"One of the- the serving girls...she said the beef had been cooked especially for you because you don't eat pork, and that's what everyone else is having."

This was true; Isis did not eat it because pigs were associated with the evil god Set. That must have made it very easy for her to be singled out.

"And what did this "serving girl" look like?"

"...She was about my age, maybe a bit younger. She had curly black hair and brown eyes, but she stood out because her skin was light like mine." Esther recalled, struggling to remember more details of the girl's appearance and now desperately wishing she had paid more attention.

But when Isis heard about the girl having light skin, she went pale herself. Her thoughts were cast back to that night when the assassins had nearly drowned her in the Nile. She could never forget the face of that female assassin who had held her down; she had been fair-skinned and young, probably even younger than Carol.

The similarities may be a coincidence but she doubted it. How many female assassins were there? And she had seen pure hatred on the woman's face. That assassin had some personal grudge against her, for reasons Isis did not know or care. She only regretted that she had let her get away alive, like Carol had. She could not get away this time.

The alarm was raised. The camp was searched. All of the servants were lined up so Isis and Esther could see if the poisoner was among them, but she was not. Ragash ordered his soldiers to search the surrounding desert for her, reasoning that she couldn't have gotten far, but even after several hours of searching they found no sign of her. The mysterious assassin had vanished into the night.

There was no doubt about it; someone wanted her dead. But who?

Carol was the obvious suspect. Out of all people, she was the one with most reason to kill her. To consolidate her position as Queen of Egypt, to remove all rivals for Memphis's heart, to gain revenge, and, perhaps first and foremost, to save her own worthless life.

It seemed to make sense. The first attempt on her life had been shortly after Carol's escape from Giza temple, and she already knew those assassins had not been acting on their own. The men were carrying good quality weapons made out of iron, indicting that they were being funded by someone with wealth and power...or possibly a knowledge in how to make such weapons, and Carol had already demonstrated first-hand her ability to forge swords from iron.

The second attempt had been by a group of lowly slaves like Carol herself. She probably had not even needed to pay them, as they would be all too willing to lay down their lives for their precious pseudo goddess. All she needed to do was bat her pretty blue eyes at them and they would fall under the same spell Memphis had, ready to do whatever she wanted, even if it meant murdering their true queen.

But did Carol really have it in her to attempt an assassination? It was the smartest thing to do but then again Carol was a fool, silly and soft-hearted, who had not so much raised as a finger in her own defence so far. Carol's constant proclamations of adoration and pathetic attempts to befriend her also made it seem unlikely she was the culprit, though Isis was still unsure whether or not it was all an act. Her sickening sweet demeanor seemed to have won everyone else over, in any case. It was unlikely anyone else could possibly suspect her of being the culprit. Unless...

As Isis had already figured out, Carol was the one with the most motivation for killing her. Though her attack on Carol was fortunately still secret, it was public knowledge that she had not treated the Pharoah's wife kindly. Not to mention Carol had somehow managed to gain a reputation for being a cunning strategist, even though that could not be further from the truth. The people of Egypt may adore her now but it surely would not be long before cracks started to appear in her perfect public demeanor. When that happened, they would not find it hard to believe that their beloved Nile goddess was capable of committing murder to keep herself in power. People were gullible, and even the most inconclusive rumor could ruin easily someone's reputation, especially if that person was a woman. She could go from being on top of the world to rock bottom in such a short amount of time. It had happened to herself and now she would make it happen to Carol.

But it was more important to make Memphis hate Carol. That would be much more difficult to achieve and would take longer, but Isis had already thought of a way she could use this latest attack to her favor.

She snickered as she contemplated her new idea, the confidence which had left her when she left Egypt suddenly returning with a vengeance.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Ari asked her worriedly, wondering why on Earth her mistress was randomly laughing when there was not much to be happy about.

"I have never been better! Now bring me a quill and papyrus. I have a letter to write," Isis said brightly.

Ari brought her the requested materials and Isis began to write, choosing her words carefully. She knew better than to make a direct accusation against Carol, as doing so would only anger Memphis and make him more defensive of his wife. But she also needed Memphis to believe that there was a possibility Carol may have had something to do with it. This was a challenge considering she had already made it clear to Memphis that she hated Carol. Nonetheless by the time she finished writing her letter and read it through, she was confident her plan was worth a try.

Only after the messenger had taken the letter and left for Thebes did it occur to Isis that she was wasting her time. Carol was going to die anyway. What was the point in continuing to hatch plans against her when they would never come into fruition?

She felt almost disappointed at this realization. It would have been so much more satisfying to bring the bitch down herself instead of relying on an otherwise useless man to do the job for her. And it would have been even more satisfying to see Carol die at the hands of those who used to love her. As things were at the moment, when she died she would become a martyr and people would remember her forever as the daughter of the Nile.

Who in Egypt would remember Isis?

She would die in a foreign land, forgotten by everyone. There would be no tears shed among her people, no prayers said for her, no extravagant tomb prepared for her. Instead she would rot in the ground, and her soul would wither and die with her. Her name would be nothing more than a whisper in Egypt's history.

But for Carol's death, it was worth the price.

* * *

 **I know I said in Chapter 7 that Chapter 8 would be more exciting...and then it ended up being exposition. I'm sorry! My chapters always end up overrunning, so I had to move a lot of it to the next chapter.**

 **Is it just me, or is writing with multiple characters that are the same gender REALLY difficult? I have to use their names practically every sentence so all the "she"s and "her"s don't get confusing. I'm also beginning to regret making Isis talk/think so formally. I wanted to use that to emphasize the difference between her and Carol, but it's becoming very jarring. :S**

 **Anyway, if you like my story then please review or favorite! Please, please, please, pleaaase!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 ** **Hey there! I'm sorry to say this isn't a new chapter yet, but there's something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while now. And while I've kinda been going on about it in the previous chapters, I'm now nearing breaking point. And the problem is this:****

 ** **I am literally desperate to get some kind of feedback. ANY kind of feedback. Or at the very least a follow or some kind of acknowledgement that people are actually reading. I'm starting to think flames would be better than this continuous silence. I've been writing Her for nearly two years now, put so much time and effort into it, and yet I feel like I haven't made any progress as a writer at all. I write for myself, but I want to improve and that's impossible without feedback.** I've been trying not to get upset about it, but it's getting more and more difficult.**

 ** **I know I shouldn't expect much given that the very premise of this story is one that would put most people off, but I've seen far worse on ffnet and it doesn't usually seem to be an issue**. Not to mention my other ONM fanfic was completely tame in comparison and hardly anyone liked that either. I know **the fandom is extremely small but all the other stories seem to get a lot of responses.****

 ** **So what exactly is the problem? Would people prefer my fanfics if I simply removed Carol altogether and replaced her with a similar OC? I understand that Carol is seen as a mere damsel-in-distress by a lot of readers, but one of of the points of this story is to deconstruct that aspect of her personality and add some more depth to it. Besides, part of the reason I like fanfiction is because I like reading about the characters from the actual fandom and having an OC as the main character would kind of defeat that purpose. I'm not bashing authors who DO like using OCs, I just personally prefer not to.****

 ** **So please people, if you have had the time to read my story then at least take a little more time to review. Please! I would appreciate it so much :D****

 **Maybe this post will cause me to get flamed, but it's more likely I won't get any reply at all. Anyways, **I'm still in the process of writing Chapter 9 and hope I will be able to upload it soon. I apologize to my loyal readers Cherryblossom50 and Ally for how long it has taken. Again, thank you so much for supporting me. You have no idea how much it means to me :D****


End file.
